Kim Possible: Lost in the Darkness
by tohsaka fate
Summary: A year after the Lowardian invasion, and Drakken had killed the world famous teen hero. Ten years later, Obsidian Pact rose to avenge the hero in the bloodiest way possible, and GJ was blamed for Kim's death. Along with the resurfacing of the super villains, only one person can stop them. With Kim gone, Shego was the only hope. RECONTINUED.
1. Mission Colorado

**KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

Chapter 1 Mission Colorado

A whole year had elapsed since the Lowardian invasion. Kimberly Ann Possible, now a nineteen-year-old university student, was currently taking her courses at Harvard. She chose to take Criminology and Law, something in relation with what she had been doing since her early teen years, as a vigilante, and now, as a Global Justice agent.

Her friend, Ronald Stoppable, was in Yamanouchi, honing his skills as the Monkey Master. The two were still the best of friends even though they had broken up two months after graduation. The decision was mutual between the two, as neither had any special feelings for the other except friendship.

They still went on missions together, and would go out for a meal or two whenever they got the chance to meet each other. But between the busy university life Kim had, and the training Ron was trying his best not to mess up, the two rarely met each other, and moved on with their lives, and having new relationships.

Ron had begun to date Yori three months after he enrolled into Yamanouchi, and Yori loved him dearly. The two could not be happier. Even Kim and Monique had given the couple their blessings.

As for Kim...

Present...

"So Kim, wanna join us for lunch later? Finals are finally over." Her dorm mate, Lisana, a lithe athletic girl with strawberry blonde hair and sea blue eyes asked her.

"Yeah, come on, Kim, join us." Alan Kriston said to her, his muscular build dwarfing the two young woman walking in front of him. A mop of short black hair, dark brown eyes and a chiselled jaw, he was one of Kim's course mate in Criminology.

Kim smiled tiredly. Taking a double major was definitely taking a toll on her. As much as she wished to decline the offer, she couldn't turn them down. This was their final day together for the year, as the end of the year holidays would begin tomorrow, and her two friends had already booked their tickets to return to Texas tomorrow.

"Ok, sure. So, where to?" Kim queried, tugging on the straps of her backpack slung over her shoulder.

Before either Lisanna or Alan could say anything, beeping from her Kimmunicator decided to break the atmosphere. Both of Kim's friends glared at her, but she promptly ignored them and turned to her wrist watch. The image of the boy genius, Wade Load appeared on the screen with a smile, then turned back when something turned up on his screens.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Done with finals?" He queried back, looking up from his monitors. "Global Justice had been trying to contact you for the past two hours, but I held them off."

"What's up?" Kim mouthed a silent apology to her friends, who accepted it and waved goodbye to her. Lisana stepped forward and gave the redhead a hug. Kim smiled at the affection, and waved them off.

Wade scrolled through his notes. "It seems that Drakken has finally snapped. He and Shego was last sighted in their Colorado lair, and Dr Director wants you to bring them in."

 _Shego? What's she trying to do now?_ Kim strode off towards the university entrance, taking care not to bump into any other students in the hallway. "Ride?"

"Waiting outside the campus. Oh, and Ron's waiting for you already." Wade informed her.

"Thanks Wade, you rock." She thanked him. The boy genius smiled and closed the link.

Kim made her way out from the university and saw her ride, a military helicopter parked on a stretch of grass just outside the entrance. She quickly got in, and sat down next to Ron, who smiled at her. Kim put on the helmet, and said into the intercom.

"Thanks for the ride, Captain Baldwin." She told him, strapping herself into the seat.

"No problem, Ms Possible. It's the least I can do after you saved me from the avalanche last year." He replied, igniting the engines, and they were soon in the air.

"No big…" Kim replied, and Ron elbowed her playfully in the ribs.

Drakken paced his lair, biting on the nail of his thumb. The cerulean scientist kept his eyes glued to the entrance of his lair, and occasionally he would bite his lips. Finally, he tore his gaze away from the door, and moved to check the dials on his latest death ray. He crouched down, opened a panel, and adjusted something before slapping it shut and moved on to the next one.

One whole year with Global Justice had definitely did him some good, as he was not as careless as he used to be. Most of his inventions were even functional now. But, the other scientists still refused to see him eye to eye, viewing him as a disgrace as he once walked in the dark. So he decided to return to being evil, which he thought was so much more befitting for a man like him than working with Global Justice.

Shego, on the other hand, lounged on the couch, filing her nails. She was fed up with the antics of the cerulean man. The only reason she had agreed to work with him again was the chance to meet with her redheaded princess again. Kim had been busy with her studies, and even as lovers, they seldom had the chance to meet each other. So, Shego took up the offer, hoping to get back into her weekly tussles with Kim.

"Get a grip, Dr D. It's not like this is the first time you've ever faced Kimmie." She said lazily, holding up one hand to eye her handiwork. Satisfied with the result, she moved on to the other hand.

"Shego, this is my grand return to the villain community, of course I have to do my best!" The mad-scientist told her. "Besides, I have to show those fools at Global Justice that I'm better than them!"

"By building another death ray?" Shego queried, sitting up and putting away her nail file. "None of your rays ever work."

"No, Shego, this time, it will work." Drakken told her, patting his machine. "I will finally bring an end to that meddlesome hero, Kim Possible."

Shego stood up, hands on her hips. "Oh no you don't, Dr D. Kimmie's mine, so you will leave her to me."

"Fine…" He said sourly, turning back to his machine.

"Another death ray? Ran out of ideas, Drakken?" Asked a feminine voice.

The two villains turned to see Kim and Ron standing at the entrance. The hero had her usual mission gear on, a purple top and black slacks, along with black combat boots which she traded for a better punch.

"Kim Possible?!" Drakken screamed in surprise.

Shego resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the man. _Gee_ z _, you've planned for this, so why are you so surprised when she shows up?_ A smile had made its way up to her lips, and she waved at the redhead. "Hey princess, glad you can join the party."

Kim resisted the urge to smile at the raven haired beauty. "Ron, stop the death ray. I'll deal with Shego."

"Booyah!" Ron replied, and raced towards the machine. But Drakken was faster, as he intercepted the blonde. The two began their usual "fight" by slapping each other's hands.

Kim and Shego both rolled their eyes at the sight, but proceeded to their own fight as well. Shego flared up, throwing a plasma bolt at the redhead, who rolled out from harm's way. Kim sprang from her crouched position, and tackled Shego to the ground, straddling the raven haired woman. Shego brought up one lit fist, but Kim caught Shego by the wrist.

"Oh, naughty, aren't you, princess?" Shego said with a smirk.

Kim blushed, her hold loosening. Shego took the chance to kick the redhead off her, and aimed a punch to Kim's face. The hero brought up her leg, kicking the incoming punch, and threw Shego off balance. Shego snarled, but she was enjoying the fight.

"Shut it, Shego." Kim said to her. "Now, we talk with our fists."

Shego raised an eyebrow at those words. "Gladly…" She purred.

It was way too late when Kim realized what she had just said to Shego. Eyes widening, she took the full brunt as Shego lunged at her, tackling Kim to the ground this time. One emerald flame covered palm lowered to clasp around the hero's throat gently, and Kim arched herself into the warm touch.

"Enjoying yourself, princess?" Shego whispered in Kim's ear, sending shivers down the teen's spine.

"KIM, RUN! Came Ron's panicked voice, as he scrambled away from the machine, Drakken close at his heels. "THE LAIR'S GOING TO SELF-DESTRUCT!"

As if on cue, a robotic voice boomed from the terminals lining the lair. "Self-destruct in thirty seconds…"

"Uh-oh…" The two woman mumbled, and quickly got up, rushing out from the lair into the pouring rain.

The two heroes and two villains escaped the lair in time, but the blast from the explosion threw them precariously close to the edge of the cliff. Kim picked herself up from the muddy ground, spewing mud water from her mouth. One punch to her face, and she rolled away from the cliff, coming to a stop beside Ron, who was unconscious. The rain continued to drench the four of them, and Kim pushed wet strands of her fiery red mane from her face.

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" Shego taunted the hero as usual. She never did understand why, but the reactions she got from the teen hero always made her smirk, inwardly and outwardly. Even as lovers, she had yet to fully understand the feelings in her heart. She spared a glance to her side, and saw Drakken tying the unconscious buffoon up.

Kim stood up, wiping the blood from the mouth, and the two sank into a fight like any usual fights they had had over the years. The two females fought like a rehearsed dance, every move was blocked and countered beautifully. They had fought each other so often they knew what their opponent had up her sleeve. And now, they knew each other even better than before.

Kim grunted, and aimed a kick at Shego's head, but the pale green woman ducked under it and elbowed Kim in the chest, causing Kim to cough and stumble backwards on unsteady legs. Shego didn't let the chance slip, and immediately moved into the younger woman's range, sweeping Kim's feet from under her, and straddled the hero once again, her fists flaring up in plasma.

"So, is this the end?" Shego asked. _Shit_ _, what's wrong with you, Kimmie?_ "Any last words?"

"Yeah." Kim replied. "So. Not. Happening." She brought up a fist, smashing it into Shego's temple, sending Shego rolling away, and her plasma went out. _S_ _orry, Shego, I'll apologize later…_

Shego got up with a groan, and a growl from her throat was all the warning the teen hero had before Shego's green plasma flickered across her hands and the green woman jumped at her like a feline. Pushing down the sudden fear that rose in her throat, Kim quickly scrambled out of the way, gaining her footing and waited for the green woman to get closer.

When Shego was close enough, Kim twisted her body to one side, avoiding the claws aimed at Kim's face, and grabbed the older woman by her arm, throwing her onto the ground and smashing her entire weight onto Shego. Shego let out a grunt of pain from her lips, and swept her hands upwards, but Kim caught the hand once more and twisted it, earning another grunt from the villainess.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Kim taunted, pushing herself onto the green woman.

"Shego!" A wail was heard, followed by hurried footsteps.

Kim never saw the hit coming her way. Seconds later, she found herself on the rocky surface, nursing a tender jaw as Shego climbed to her feet, staring at a certain cerulean scientist who was busy blowing his knuckle.

"Dr. D?" She asked in bewilderment. It was certainly not every day you see that Drakken actually managed to do something.

"Oh, you can thank me later, Shego." He shook it off nonchalantly, and jabbed a finger in the heroine's direction. "Now finish her!"

Without another word, Shego lit up her plasma and headed towards the teen hero, who had stood up on wobbly feet. Her movements were sluggish, as she barely avoided a kick to her midsection. Shego wrinkled her eyebrows at the sight, but didn't say anything and brought up one knee into Kim's stomach, sending her coughing and landing on her back, hard.

"Oh, come on, pumpkin." She said with a smirk, and waited for Kim to stand up again. But in her heart, worry began to take control of her emotions. _D_ _amn it, what's wrong with you?_

Kim did, after a few painful breaths. Kim got onto her feet, and took her stance once again. "That's all you've got? You've gotten slow…"

With that, Shego growled and threw a ball of plasma at the hero, already expecting her to dodge it. But she didn't. Kim fell with a shrill scream and rolled a few times on the ground, coming to a stop precariously close to the edge of the cliff. Ron, finally waking up, saw what was happening and the blue aura covered him. He tapped into his Mystical Monkey Powers, and tore the ropes keeping him captive, lunging at the green woman, tackling her to the ground.

"SHEGO!" The freckled teen yelled, raising a fist and brought it down to her face, stunning her. He turned to Drakken, who was making his way towards the hero, cackling.

"DRAKKEN!" He shouted once more, jumping on the scientist, who brought out a hypodermic gun and aimed it at him. Ron easily dodged the darts, landed in front of the cerulean man yanking the device from his hands. "What did you do?" Ron demanded.

Drakken shook his head madly, but Ron didn't miss the glances Drakken kept directing to the hypodermic gun Ron was holding onto. Ron reached out one hand, and grabbed Drakken by the throat, applying pressure. "Say it."

"Nothing!" He whimpered pathetically. "Shego!" He called out.

A plasma hit the blonde teen in the back, and he loosened his grip on Drakken, who immediately scurried away at the first chance he had. Shego threw more plasma at him, but Ron crouched down on all fours and the blue aura intensified, and he began to agilely avoid all the plasma balls.

"Unhh…" A groan came from their left, and they saw Drakken, whom they thought had ran away, pulling an unconscious Kim towards the cliff. He sent a kick into her midsection, sending the hero over the edge.

"KIM!" Ron and Shego both shouted, horrified by what was happening in front of them.

Shego was the first one to react. She jumped over the edge, and caught the still unconscious hero by the hand, while her other hand clawed itself into the rocky surface, trying to find a handhold. Ron had reached them by then, and shoved the scientist away before trying to pull Shego up. His efforts were interrupted by Drakken, who tried to push him out of the way.

"Buffoon, a little help here." Shego muttered, watching the two males slapping each other's hands away. _He may be the 'Monkey Master, but he's still a buffoon._ Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Kim's hand slipping from her grip _. 'Shit, this rain…'_

"Buffoon, hurry up!" She yelled.

"Trying!" Ron yelled back, pushing Drakken away. He scurried over to the cliff and began to heave the two women up, but one shove from Drakken, and he was over the cliff, dropping to his death.

Ron pulled out his grapple gun and fired it, the metal claws clamped onto a boulder, and he swung dangerously from his lifeline. He looked up Shego who was staring at the claws clamped into the boulder next to her, and then at him.

"Don't you ever do anything right?" She shouted down, a little annoyed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Not the time for this, Shego." Came the reply. He pressed a button on his grapple gun, and the line retracted, pulling him up. He pulled the teen hero up with him once she was within reach, and with a shove from Shego, they pushed Kim up to safety on the cliff.

But the rocks under Shego's hands gave away, and the woman felt herself falling before Ron caught her arm. Their eyes widened at the sight on the cliff, where Drakken was hovering over Kim, with no one to stop him. Dread rose in them, but they could do nothing to stop the cerulean scientist as he raised the teen hero up, sneering.

"You think you're all that, Kimberly Ann, but you're not!" He said to the hero, picking Kim up and threw the hero down into the river.

"KIMMIE!" The green villainess shouted. When she had seen Drakken holding the unconscious redhead, she thought about firing a bolt of plasma at him to knock him out, but she had feared that he would drop the hero into the river below.

Now, she watched in horror as the hero fell from the man's hands, but Kim was too far for the green woman to grab. In the end, all she could grasp was the locket the hero wore around her neck. Ron and Shego could only watch as the hero fell with a huge splash into the raging Colorado River beneath their feet.

"KIM!" Ron screamed, searching to see if the redheaded hero would float back up to the surface, not noticing the grip of Shego's hands on his growing tighter.

With a snarl, Shego placed her feet on the side of the cliff, then pushed herself outwards and upwards as far as she could, grabbing a handhold and leapt back onto the cliff. With the grace of a cat, she landed before a still snickering Drakken. She heaved the blonde back up before pushing a wet strand of raven lock from her face, plasma lighting up all over her.

"See Shego? You never could get rid of Possible, but I did it with ease…" Drakken began to gloat, waging a finger in her direction.

Shego snarled once more, grabbing the scientist by his collar, pulling him off the ground. "What did you do to her?" She demanded, breathing her plasma breath into his face. "What was in that dart?"

"Uh… I don't know what are you talking about…" He mumbled, not meeting his sidekick's emerald orbs. He shook in fear, but deep inside him, he knew that the meddlesome hero would not be back to thwart his plans anymore. He had finally bested the hero

"WHAT WAS IN THAT DART?!" She practically screamed into his face. "I KNOW YOU MUST'VE HIT HER WITH IT! OTHERWISE HER MOVEMENTS WOULDN'T BE SO SLUGGISH!"

Ron stepped forward. "Shego, let's try another approach." He said coldly. She was shocked by his change in his tone. He reminded her of Zorpox, and she shuddered at the memories. Pulling out the hypodermic gun from his pocket, he pressed it to the cerulean man's neck. "Well, we always have the option of trying this on you to find out."

Drakken whimpered, and closed his eyes. "I'll say, I'll say, don't inject that into me!" He wailed pathetically. "It's a special type of nerves and muscle relaxant that I developed. It slows down the activity of neurotransmitters in neurones, and decreases the activity of actin and myosin in muscles."

"Layman's term?" Ron queried.

"It means, a type of poison that kills slowly. We have to find Kimmie." Shego muttered, throwing the man to the ground. "Do you have GJ on the way?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I also ask Dr. Director to dispatch a rescue team down, when you were busy shouting at Drakken. A medic team will be on standby as well."

Shego threw a powerful bolt of plasma in Drakken's direction, cratering the ground beside him, smoke rising from the damage she caused. The scientist scooted away at the sight, cowering in fear, but he still shouted at Shego.

"You are my sidekick! You are supposed to get rid of the meddlesome redhead! But you never did! You let her thwart with my plans, and you make fun of my plans!" He yelled in rage.

The green woman turned onto him, the locket she had held onto digging into the palm of her hand. She threw the locket at Ron, and flared up the temperature as high as she could. Drakken scurried away at the sight, but Shego was faster. Building up a ball of plasma, she howled in anger and threw it at the man, hitting him hard. The man writhed in pain as the plasma continued to burn.

Shego didn't even spare him another look as she took the locket back from the freckled teen, and one glance at the carvings on the locket froze her in place. What had just happened kicked in fully, and she fought to keep the bile down her throat.

 _No, this can't be happening! Anyone but her. Anyone but her…_

She made her way to the edge of the cliff, and look down at the raging water below _. 'She couldn't have survived this… not with how the water is hitting the rocks…_ ' Shego closed her eyes mournfully.

 _Kimmie…_

So here we are, the end of the rewritten chapter one. Hope you all find this to be a better piece of work than my previous work. Please leave me a review to let me know how I'm doing. All comments, good or bad, are welcomed.

Updated on 18 May, 2017


	2. Raging Hearts

**KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

Chapter 2 Raging Hearts

The water was icy, almost numbing, to the woman who fought so desperately to stay afloat in the flood-swollen river. Mindlessly, she flailed out, using every ounce of her waning strength to fight against the current that sucked greedily at her, seeming intent on tearing the breath from her body.

' _Oh God,'_ She cried silently. _'Help me!'_ But God didn't seem to be listening. Though the cold of the river had brought her senses back, the fall had also damaged her Kimmunicator, cutting her off from making any contact with Wade or Global Justice.

She was sinking again, the water closing over her head, swirling her beneath its surface and turning her over and over again. She couldn't hold her breath much longer. Even now her lungs were burning, crying desperately for air that meant the difference between life and death. But she was so tired.

' _Why continue to fight against the inevitable?'_ An inner whispered. _'It's a useless battle anyway. You'll never survive the flood. Make it easy on yourself. Just stop struggling. Let yourself go.'_

No! She would not! Every fibre of her being rebelled against the idea of allowing herself to drown without fighting for her life.

From somewhere deep inside, she found the strength to renew her fight. It was only a tiny spark, but it was enough to send her surging upwards. Her head cleared water and she coughed urgently, spewing muddy water from her mouth, then sucking greedily at the life-giving air, intent on filling her lungs while there was still time. She had barely done so when the current caught her again and sucked her back into its murky depths.

She kicked out frantically, reaching upward desperately, and felt a sudden, sharp pain against her knuckles as they struck something solid. Something rough. A log?

Instantly, her fingers curled, grasping at the rough bark and she pulled herself upward. Her head cleared water and she blinked rapidly to clear the muddy water from her vision, but was soon blinded by the rain. Green. Her saviour was an uprooted tree. Even as the thought occurred, the current intervened once more. Like a living entity bent on her destruction, it swirled the tree around, wrenching it from her grasp.

Losing the feel of her saviour in her fingers, they sought another solution. Fingers curled around the trigger of her grapple gun, she bet on everything that she would be able to cling onto something. But the raging current sent it off course, and bent the metal claws when they hit a boulder. The metal wire retracted slowly, but the grapple gun had no more use to her. But still, she held on to it, hoping the gadget which had saved her life countless times in the past would at least be a good luck charm in this case.

Feeling herself sinking again, and her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, she kicked out with leaden feet and her leaden fingers brushed against one slender branch, but the limb was too small, and the weight of her sodden clothing was too great. The limb went under, allowing her to sink beneath the water again.

Desperately, her hands sought more substance, creeping upward towards the thicker trunk that would surely hold her weight. Her head broke surface again and she saw the thickness of the trunk swirling nearer. Closing in fast. Too fast, she realised. But the thought occurred too late. Her head collided with hard bark.

Pain lanced through her temple and was instantly followed by blur of red dots tat clouded her vision until the red gave way to darkness.

As the shadows swirled around her, she reached out once more for her only hope… the insubstantial mass of green leaves that could never bear her weight. Her mind, blur from the impact, kept focusing on a raven-haired female with glowing emerald eyes.

"Kimmie…" Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper, emerald eyes never leaving the raging river below. The locket remained clenched in her fist, and the tears rolled as fat ugly drops down her pale green cheeks. "Kimmie…"

Shego shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the image of a falling Kim, and the desperation she had felt when the redhead fell. Her entire body shook as she sank to her knees, the sadness and emptiness pushing her over the cliff.

The wall she had built around herself in all those years, was cracked and broken down by a woman she never thought she would ever have feelings for. Now, with the redhead gone, her whole world shattered. There wasn't even a reason for her to stand up anymore. Everything around her seemed like swirls of grey.

"Why?" Came the question. Ron's voice was cold.

"Why what?"

He took a step forward. "Why didn't you save her?"

"You think I let her fall?" Shego's voice was equally cold, the flames around her fingers danced. She stood up abruptly, and jumped onto the young man. "You think I let her fall?!" She roared into his face, clenching her fists tight to deliver a blow to his face.

Ron closed his eyes, expecting the blow to land any second. It never came. The blonde opened his eyes, and saw the green villain staring at the locket, again. Shego grimaced, and stood up.

"Say nothing to anyone. Not even that damn cyclops." She ordered, and made her way towards the hidden hovercraft. Drakken's lair always got blown up when Kim found it, so she had always kept a transport nearby, just in case.

"Shego! Answer my question first!" He hollered after the green thief, but she ignored him and disappeared behind a bush.

The steady hum of engines caused the blonde to turn, and he saw three Global Justice helicopter touching down on a helipad outside the ruined lair. He got up, brushing wet locks of hair from his face, and took in a deep breath.

Elizabeth Director was the first one to jump off the craft, and made a beeline towards her agent. "Agent Stoppable, what happened?"

"Kim fell. I need you to dispatch teams to search for her."

Betty turned to Will Du. "You heard Agent Stoppable, now go."

The agent gave her a salute and ran back to the waiting agents, quickly splitting them up into teams and began their search. Ron watched them go. He wanted to join in the search, but he knew the Director would want to know what had happened first. He swallowed, and pointed to an unconscious Drakken. The rain had put out the plasma his henchwoman had thrown at him, but it wasn't fast enough. Third degree burns covered his entire body, his clothing long burnt into ashes.

"Agent Simpson, take the prisoner to medical team." She said, finally turning her attention back to the blonde agent. "Enough stalling, Stoppable. Now tell me what happened."

Ron said nothing, but handed the hypodermic to the one-eyed woman. "Drakken hit Kim with this, and her movements became sluggish. Then, he threw her off the cliff. Shego and I, we tried to save her, and ended up dangling from the side too. But Shego… she could've saved KP, but she didn't."

"What do you mean? They are enemies right?"

"Yeah, but Shego reacted to Kim's fall first and grabbed her. But then, when Drakken went for the kill the second time, she didn't do anything. Shego let Kim fall."

Betty sighed. "Agent, we'll leave this for later. Now, I believe we need as many manpower we have on our hands to search for Agent Possible. Come on."

Hours later, it proved that their search was futile. No news from the search team responsible for the river, and only bad news from those who searched the forest. There had been no sign of a human body anywhere, be it alive or dead. Betty even had agents patrolling the banks of the river, hoping that the hero had somehow swum to the banks and reached safety.

Her hopes were short lived. Even if Kimberly had survived the fall, there was no way for the young redhead to hold her own fort against the predators. She was injured from the fall, if the blood they found indicated anything, which it did, as the blood belonged to Kim after being examined by the forensic team.

The blood formed a trail into the forests, where occasional howl of wolves could be heard. Betty, Ron and Will had each led a team into the forest in search of the junior agent. Ron was the one who found something first. He stumbled across a crushed Kimmunicator and more blood. He had called her, and the forensic team in, and to their hope and horror, the blood belonged to Kim.

They searched again for hours, but after that lead, they found nothing that could lead them to the redheaded hero. All they found was predators: jaguars, leopards, even wolves. She left the search to her team, and told Agent Stoppable to bring the news back to the Possible family.

His face was pale when she told him to break the news, but with a reluctant nod, agreed to do it.

Anne Possible was just making the finishing touches on dinner when the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on her apron and went to see who was it. Standing outside was lost-looking Ron and Betty Director, but there was no sign of her daughter. As a mother, fear rose in her, but she tried to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Come in, Ron, Dr Director."

The blonde shuffled inside with leaden legs, and Betty nodded before she joined the rest of the Possibles and Ron in the living room.

"So, what do we owe this visit for?" James queried with a raised eyebrow.

Betty closed her lone eye, wishing she wasn't the one to break the news. Even though she had asked Ron to do it, the broken boy was in no state to do so.

"I believe I'm a bearer of bad news today, James, Anne."

With that, even the tweebs put away their video games, waiting for the GJ director to say something.

"Is this about our Kimmie-cub?" Anne asked, leaning into her husband's arms for comfort.

Betty nodded. "Earlier during the mission today, Kimberly was hit with a hypodermic dart which interferes with one's nervous system, making the somatic nervous system unresponsive. She survived the fall into the Colorado River, but was injured in the process."

"And?" James pressed on.

"We do not know the extent of Kimberly's injuries, but we do know that her Kimmunicator was ruined, so she had no form of contact with us. The search is still going on in the forest, but we do not hold much hope in this matter."

Anne felt lightheaded. "Go on."

Betty turned her gaze away. "The amount of blood we found… it's a big possibility Kimberly didn't survive long enough for our agents to reach her."

Anne broke down at the news, turning her face into her husband's chest, the tears broke out from their dams. James tried to put on a strong face for his wife, but failed to hold back his own tears. The tweebs were still at first. But when the news finally sank in, they quietly left the room.

Betty watched the Possibles with a sad eye, then glanced at the broken junior agent. She stepped over to the blonde, and helped the boy up. "Come on, Ronald."

The two left the house without another word, and Betty sent the boy back to his own house.

After seeing Ronald was back in his home, she finally got back to her own apartment. Unlocking the door to her apartment, she immediately sensed something was wrong. She always left a window open in her living room for ventilation, but now she could distinctly smell something burnt. She stepped inside, not batting an eyebrow when she saw the green villainess sitting on her couch, a locket dangling from her hand.

"Shego, what are you doing here?" She queried, heading to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. The stress of the day had finally caught up with her, and she needed the caffeine. She considered calling for her agents to arrest the woman, then decided against it. After all, it was Shego she was dealing with. Even if she did catch the thief and lock her back up in prison, she would break out sooner or later.

"I need you to answer some questions of mine." The thief said, not bothering to look up to see where the one-eyed woman was.

Betty sighed, and poured herself a mug of coffee. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure. Black." Came the reply. No sarcasm. Just a normal reply. Betty blinked once at the answer, then shook her head as she went back to her coffee.

She reached for another mug, and poured the coffee in, bringing the two mugs to the living room, setting one in front of Shego. She then took a seat opposite the green woman, and waited for Shego to say something.

"Did you find her?" Her voice was soft, as if fearing the answer. Shego didn't even look up at Betty. Her emerald orbs were fixed on the locket in her hand.

Betty didn't try to comment on the woman's odd behaviour. Instead, she took a sip of her coffee, then regarded the woman in front of her _. 'Why is Shego suddenly so interested in Kimberly?'_

"No…" She began, putting her mug down. Shego said nothing to the given answer. It was clear that she was waiting for Betty to continue. "We found her blood on one side of the banks of the river, and more in the forest."

"That's…all?" Came the hoarse voice.

"No, we found the remnants of her crushed Kimmunicator. Either Agent Possible wishes to remain hidden, or whoever came across knew who they were dealing with." She didn't feel like bringing up the fact about the predators lurking around in the forest.

Shego gave a small nod, her fingers closing over the locket. "So you give up? Give up on Kimmie?"

Betty sighed. This was not how she had imagined the conversation to be. "Shego, the forest is crowded with predators. If Kimberly had survived the fall, which she did, we should've found her by now."

Her fingers tightened around the locket, her knuckles turning white. "She's Kim Possible. Possible. She wouldn't have died in that fall. And she didn't." _Though I myself is not sure anyone could survive that fall… and whatever that came after…_

"Well, Ronald was saying about the same thing too. I still have teams in the forest, searching. They will report back to me once they find something. … Shego, I have answered your questions. Would you be kind enough to answer mine? After all, you're a wanted thief, but here you are, still sitting in my living room, with a mug of steaming coffee."

Shego didn't take the bait. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Betty leaned forward in her seat. "Tell me, Shego. What changed between you and Kimberly?"

"Nothing…" Shego answered quickly.

"Shego, I know what happened back at the cliff. Agent Stoppable told me everything. How Drakken had hit her with the dart, how she had fell, and how you had tried to save her. Even the locket…" But she didn't mention that Ron had blamed Shego too.

The woman let out a sigh, and shifted her body so she was lying down on the couch, an arm draped over her eyes. "You know, Bets, the two of us have been fighting for years now, the complete opposite, yin and yang, we pushed each other to our limits, growing stronger and stronger each time we fought. There is some sort of attraction between the two of us, and today, I realize why. When she fell, it just dawned on me. We were foolish…"

"Is that why you nearly killed Drakken?" Not wanting to let out the fact that the green tinted woman had actually obeyed Drakken when the dolt had landed a punch on the hero. In Betty's opinion, Shego wouldn't have known about the existence of the drug until he began shooting the darts at Ronald.

"Nearly huh?" Came the dry reply. "So he's still alive? I was hoping I'd killed him outright. But no, that's not the real reason, just half of it. I was bent on frying his ass even before I find out the truth. Kimmie and I, we are special. Our fights are our own, no one should interfere. It's personal, between just the two of us."

Betty didn't bat an eyebrow at the explanation. Under such conditions, Shego being willing to talk to her instead of burning her or just make the run for was already a miracle, so she didn't want to push her luck any further.

"So, you want to tell me why are you here? I'm sure you're not here just for that."

Shego removed her arm from her eyes and sat up, finally looking at the Director of Global Justice in the eye. Betty saw much grief in those eyes, and the woman suddenly seemed older than what she really let on.

"Don't give up on her, please…" The thief begged.

Betty started with a jolt, her eyes blinking in surprise. _'The mighty Shego, begging me? Begging me not to give up on her arch-nemesis of all people? The world must be coming to its end.'_

"Why?"

Shego didn't answer her outright. Instead, she placed the locket on the table between them. Betty picked it up and pried it open. Inside was a picture of Kim and Shego, taken when Shego was hit by the Reverse Polarizer.

"This?" Betty asked, not understanding what the green thief was trying to say. "It's just a picture."

Shego shook her head sadly. "To you, this may be just a picture. But to me, it means more. They always say, a picture is worth a thousand words. I don't expect you to understand. I never did. Just promise me this. Don't give up on her."

"I won't. Agent Possible is one of my best field agents. But not only so, she's a kind teenager who deserves more than this."

"Betty, search with all the man power you have at your disposal. If she's out there, she's counting on us to save her. You said it yourself. You and the buffoon found traces of blood, so she must've been injured. No telling how seriously injured she is, and with Dr. D's relaxant, her chances are slim if we leave things for too long."

Betty took another sip of her coffee. "About the relaxant. Any idea how long until its effect wears off?"

Shego shook her head. "No. I was too busy frying his ass for dropping Kim."

Betty stifled a snicker. She knew that deep inside, Shego was a caring person. "I guess that will be all the 'interrogation' I'll be doing tonight. Though I do want to know what's more to that locket than what you've told me."

Shego smirked _. 'No need to let cyclops know the whole story yet.'_ She took the coffee and drank it down in big gulps, grabbed the locket, stood up and was ready to leave. Unable to resist the temptation, she turned and left a snide remark for the one-eyed woman. "Cyclops, ain't going to call your dogs to arrest me?"

Betty rose from her seat with a smile, and directed her one good eye at the thief who was making her way towards the window. "No, Shego. Not this time. After seeing how much you can actually care for someone, I think I can let you go. But what will you do after this?"

Shego momentarily turned away, but she answered Betty with one of her trademark grin. "To resume what I do the best of course. I am evil, remember? Doy!"

The GJ leader only watched as she watched the woman exited the building through the window, her smirk still on her face. Betty collected the used mugs, and brought them to the kitchen sink.

"You have to act tough all the time huh?" She mumbled to herself. She had seen the pain behind those brilliant green eyes, and how the woman had tried to hide everything behind that strong façade she had been putting up for years, even now.

At times, Shego forgot that she was just a human, like her, like Kimberly. She needed to know how to rely on other people at times, when she was in pain. But Shego had pushed everyone away for so long, she had long forgotten what it felt like to have those who cared for her. And now, having someone to care for, only to have that someone taken away, it was too much even for the plasma wielder.

Her cell phone rang, and she immediately clicked it on after noticing the caller ID. "What is it, Agent Du?" She asked in her professional voice.

"Ma'am, the team just found more blood, three miles from where you found her Kimmunicator."

"Has the forensic team been called?"

"Yes." Came the clipped reply. "It has been confirmed to be Agent Possible's blood. Ma'am, they found bits of flesh around the area too, and a few injured wolves, covered in blood…" He paused. "We also found her crushed grappling gun, also covered in blood. Ma'am… I think…"

But Betty cut her off with a harsh tone. "Agent Du, do your work. Keep searching. Your assumptions can wait. There is no need to tell the Possible family about news we have yet to confirm."

"Yes ma'am." And the line went dead.

Betty sighed as she put away her cell phone, watching the rising moon outside the window.

"Kimberly, where are you?"

Meanwhile, up on the rooftop, Shego sat with her back to a ventilation duct, still holding onto the locket.

"Princess…" She whispered the nickname softly, letting her tears flow as she pulled her knees to her face. "Kimmie, please be alright…"

The locket dug into her palm, but she paid no heed to the slight pain. Her mind drifted back to their fights over the years, and she began to notice the subtle signs. Realizing her own foolishness, she balled up a fist and smashed it into the roof.

"Kimmie… god, the clues were right in front of me. How could I have missed it?" She sobbed, pulling the locket close to her bosom. "If you're lost out there, I will find you. I promise you, Kimmie, if I find you, I'll never let you out of my grasp this time."

Shego stood up, putting the locket away in her ankle pouch, and made way towards the hovercraft she left on the roof.

There was only one place where the thief would go. To the place where she found out the truth.

Updated on 18 May, 2017


	3. Remnants of a Shattered World

**KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

Chapter 3 Remnants Of A Shattered World

-Ten years later-

It had been a decade since anyone had heard anything about Kimmie. The night after the talk with Cyclops, I flew back to Colorado River, joining her GJ search team without anyone noticing. I managed to find the blood stains she had told me about, but the remnants of her Kimmunicator had been collected by her agent.

The howls of wolves were distinct to my ears, and my heart fell at the sound. If Kimmie had somehow survived the fall, she wouldn't have survived the attack from the pack of wolves, not to mention what else lurked in the depths of the forest. Not with her battered body.

But I couldn't give up. For weeks, I searched the forest, hoping to find some clue, any clue that might hint the redhead's survival, and found none. The blood which cyclops told me about, was the only lead I had. It was the only prove that Kimmie survived the fall, but it told me nothing about things which came after. The predators, quicksand, poison plants if Kimmie decided to make them her meal.

My hopes began to die after a few months, and my heart reluctantly told my mind to believe that Kimmie was no more. Her end was unfitting for a hero like her. A hero like her, should have at least die due to old age, knowing she had given her everything for humanity, or die a hero's way, in a fight. But not the kind she had succumbed to.

* * *

Life is not like the fairy tales we loved to convince our children with. It is in fact, a harsh reality. There are no resurrection spells. No mantra for you to chant to find the one you wish to find. No magic mirror for you to see what your heart desired to see. It is just the cold truth, and an ending one refuse to believe. But life has to move on.

They say the graves are not meant for the dead. It was just another bitter reminder to the living that they had lost yet another person in their life that they had cherished. It was a symbol, to remind one that our time on Earth was limited, an urge towards the living to cherish those around them while they still can. But, people had always said this too, that one would only realize what they had once they no longer had it.

* * *

Shego stood in front of a simple grave, and knelt down, placing the bouquet of bright red roses down at the foot of the tombstone. One pale green hand reached out shakily to glide over the words etched there, and she felt her heart tearing apart. Her finger came to a rest at the name, and she whispered something, unheard and carried away by the wind. Her eyes swept over the simple grave, and memories resurfaced.

The mayor of Middleton had insisted to have at least ONE statue of Kim over her grave, but her parents had adamantly said no. They knew their daughter had helped without asking for any reward, at least not more than a ride to her next mission. They knew that if Kim died one day, she would want her funeral to be simple. So they respected her wish. Though the media made it global, much to the chagrin of the Dr. Possibles.

Sobs shook her frame, and she let the tears made their escape.

"Kimmie, I'm sorry..." She sat down on the damp grass, pulling her knees close to her body. "I... I had hoped to find you, but I didn't stumble across any proof that you were still alive. I told old cyclops to never give up on the search for you, and she never did. I ... I was the one who gave up first. Pumpkin..." She paused, sniffing before continuing.

"... you might have hated me. You might have thought that I was always trying to kill you. In fact, I never tried to do so. Did you notice? My plasma can melt even the hardest metal, yet you always walked away unscathed." She chuckled, and turned her gaze back to the grave, letting her green plasma flicker across her fingertips. "Guess you never figured it out huh? That I was deliberately going easy on you… I … I couldn't bring myself to hurt you, even before I found out the truth."

"Right, as if you have the right to mourn over KP." Came a certain blonde's voice. "You left her to die, and now you're talking rubbish at her grave? And all these years, you never came to visit. Why start now?" The sarcasm was thick in his voice, and Shego turned to see the blonde standing a few feet away, also carrying a bouquet of roses.

She stood up, and dusted herself. "Stoppable…"

The man before her was nothing like the buffoon she had known. He had a sudden growth spurt, putting him at six foot seven, a broad chest, and sinewy limbs. He had climbed up the ladder in GJ, now leading a squad of his own, consisting of ninjas from the Yamanoichi school in Japan. Three years ago, she heard that he had married Yori, a female ninja from the school.

"Don't Stoppable me, Shego. All those years ago, when Drakken was holding Kim, you could've saved her, and yet you didn't. You let her fall. YOU LET HER DIE!"

Shego took a step forward, but Ron took out a shuriken, ready to throw it at her.

"Ron, listen…" Shego began. "I tried to save her, I really did. But I couldn't…"

"You could've hit Drakken with your plasma to knock him out." He said coldly.

"And risk him dropping Kim into the river? Are you insane?!" She shouted back at him.

Ron took a step forward, and put away the shuriken, glaring into those emerald orbs. "Who knows? He could have dropped Kim **on** the cliff."

"Gah!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "What do you want me to do, Stoppable? I tried to grab Princess when she fell, and you blame me for her death. And now you're actually asking me to fire my plasma at Drakken, and risk her falling into the river?"

"It was something you could've done. If you had knocked him out, Kim would still be here."

"If I knocked him out, and he dropped princess into the river, you would've hated me forever too."

"NO! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES!" He screamed. "You let her die, and that's the truth. I won't believe anything you say. Now leave! Kim deserves some peace from someone like you." He brushed past her after the last comment, and knelt down in front of Kim's grave.

' _Kim deserves some peace from someone like you.'_

That line kept echoing in the green tinted woman's head, and she hung her head down, her hand went to her bosom and fingers wrapped themselves around the locket.

' _He's right for once. If Kimmie didn't meet me, or that stupid Drakken, then she wouldn't have died. Maybe I would never have found out the truth, and my heart stays torn, but not… not twice.'_ She bit back a sob, took one last look at the grave, and left.

Her legs moved like lead, bringing her out to her green and black sports car. She got into the driver seat, closed the door and slammed a fist on the dashboard.

"I take that as a sign that things didn't go well with Agent Stoppable." Betty said, looking up from her tablet at her moss hued friend.

"Shut up, Bets." Shego groaned, leaning back into her seat. "I should've heeded your warning, and come at another time."

Silence.

"Bets, you know… buffoon is right. I left Kimmie to die…"

"Hey, don't say that." Betty said to her, placing one hand on Shego's shoulder. "You tried to save her, you tried to save Kimberly, even though you were enemies."

"I could've tried harder…"

* * *

Dementor typed his last command into the system, and turned to the schematics he had on hand. He had just been handed a new job by his employer, or rather, the leader of the villain community.

Ever since the death of a certain Kim Possible, the villain community fell back on their attempts to cause trouble. Not even he, or Duff, or even Gemini had attempted world domination. With no one there to stop them, they felt that no matter how good of a plan they had come up with, it was worthless.

But their leader, Shadow Eclipse had brought order back among them. Shadow knew the villain community like his/her own backyard. No one knew Shadow's gender, as the person had never let anyone near enough to discern the identity. But they had played it off by calling Shadow "sir", and was accepted, so everyone had agreed on the fact that Shadow was a man. Besides, they all feel that no woman could possibly climb so high up.

Currently, quite a lot of them were working under Shadow. Senor Senior Senior and his son, Senor Senior Junior, Jack Hench, Duff Killigan, DNAmy, Camille Leon, Motor Ed, Electronique, Aviarus, Big Daddy Brotherson, Gemini aka Sheldon Director, he himself and even that odd ball Drakken.

Nine years ago, Shadow had called them together for a meeting, and no one knew what the meeting meant until Shadow had appeared.

* * *

-Flashback begins-

 _Dementor sat with his arms crossed as he looked around at the rest of the summoned villains. He was quite impressed with how the host had managed to group all these people under one group. He himself was a self- recognized genius-at least that was what he had been telling himself all these time. He knew he was better than the cerulean scientist, but he had yet to have a chance to prove that it was true._

 _Senor Senior Senior sat to his right, in his perfect gentleman pose. His son, Junior, was busy ogling his wife, Bonnie. He had often wondered how Junior would succeed in the villain community? His father was another case. Sure, Junior had the looks and money, but other than that, he had no brains._

 _Beside Junior was Gemini, his robotic hand petting that disgusting thing he called a pet, and the fingers of his other hand busy drumming the table in impatience. His "pet" too growled, and Gemini patted the dog to calm it down. He didn't understand why Gemini was there. He never wanted world dominance. All he wanted was to destroy the organisation his twin was so proud of._

 _Further down was Duff Killigan, the golfer. What was there a golfer among them, he would never know. That man just wanted to turn everything into golf courses, for his own personal enjoyment. He failed to understand why such a man could be considered as a super villain._

 _DNAmy, otherwise known as Amy Hall, who was obsessively with the creation of cuddle buddies. Her plump form made the chair never invisible, and there she was again, holding that hybrid of an otter and a butterfly._

 _Jack Hench, a businessman who dwelled with the other side of the society and provided henchmen for the villains. Most of their supplied come from the entrepreneur as well, only those that he failed to supply, would be stolen, and their evil plans would be thwarted by the teen hero._

 _Surprisingly, even Big Daddy Brotherson was called. He was the super intelligence in the villain community, and had again and again provided vital information to them, though things always came at a high price when it came to Big Daddy._

 _The others, Camille Leon, Motor Ed, Electronique, Aviarius and more minor villains were just names and faces to him. They had yet to truly make a name for themselves in the community, but they would shine one day as well._

 _But one person was missing from the room. The green tinted thief with plasma powers. The traitor had gone over to their enemy's side after the death of the bothersome hero, and never returned. If Shego was still with them, God, everyone would want the woman to work for them._

 _Dementor was still pondering the purpose of the meeting when a screen in front of them flickered to life, and the back of a chair was shown to them._

" _I see my brethren is here…" A voice, clearly had been distorted by some device, boomed in the room. "I am the one who goes by the name Shadow Eclipse."_

" _Shut it and tell us why are we here, what do you want?" Gemini huffed._

 _The voice chuckled. "Such impatience, Sheldon…" It continued monotonously. "Now, they say that patience brings great success in life. I can see now how Elizabeth has always bested you…"_

 _Sheldon rose to his feet, anger evident in his voice as he tried to ignore the snickering going around him. "Why did you summon us?! Tell us now, or I will leave this garbage dump!"_

 _The moment the words went out of his mouth, everyone heard multiple clicking sound as the doors and shutters closed and locked automatically, and the lights came on. Jack moved to the door and tried the knob, but it wouldn't turn._

" _It's locked." He said, and murmurs rose among the villains._

 _Gemini bit his lips and sat down, unwilling to play into the hands of their host._

" _Now that you are all seated, shall we continue this conversation?" Silence. "Very well. Tell me, ladies and gentlemen, have you ever be wronged in your life? Have you ever been denied the chance to shine the way you want? Has anyone told you that you are just another worthless piece of selfish scum, and it's better for you to rot than roam freely?"_

 _A collective "yes" resounded from the gathered villains._

" _GJ has been in our way ever since that meddlesome Kim Possible died. But, things will change. Join me." The voice said to them. "And we will crush them together. We will topple the world government together."_

" _For vat reason?" A Scottish accented voice shouted. Duff stood up, holding a golf club in his hands. "Why should we follow you?! You don't even know you!"_

" _Shut up, Duff. Let's hear what Shadow has to say."_

 _The chair slowly turned, the figure facing them. Again, no one caught their mysterious host's appearance, as a dark red hood covered the figure's face. One arm rose, the sleeves falling back to reveal a metallic arm, and all eyes went to Gemini._

" _What? That's not me!" He shouted. His pet, Pepe growled at the screen, and he patted the dog to calm it down._

 _The figure let out a dry chuckle, and pushed back the hood to reveal a mask covered face. "Forgive me for this secrecy, as for now, I wish no one to find out who I am. But to those who are willing to work with me, and show me that you can be trusted, I will reveal myself to you."_

 _The other arm rose, and moved to push the fabric at the neck to the side, revealing a robotic shoulder. Collective gasps echoed in the room, as the figure smoothed down the garments._

" _This is what they did to me. For all that I've done, for all that I was worth, I ended up like this." The figure paused. "Tell me, Professor Dementor, how many times had the scientists denied your genius? DNAmy, how many of the biologists out there has scorned you for your researches? Gemini, how many time have your own twin turned against you? Jack, how many times had your business failed because people can't keep their noses out from places they shouldn't poke? Brotherson, how often had the community come to you for help, just because of those out there, thinking they're all high and mighty, while we are the rubbish that is supposed to rot?!" The voice rose slightly at the end._

" _All because of fear. They fear us for our geniuses, for our abilities. Why? Because we are too good in our own field, and they fear this x-factor, which might one day turn their back against them. Little did they know, the more they turn their back on us, the more we want to prove them wrong."_

" _Then, what do you propose?" Dementor was the first to speak up._

 _It laughed. "Simple. We had failed in the past because we worked individually. Sometimes, we paired up. But it was not enough. We are still outnumbered. A single GJ agent may be naught, but as a team, they are a force to be feared."_

" _Are you suggesting…" Motor Ed left the question hanging, but everyone in the room knew what he had wanted to say._

 _Whispers broke out among the villains, and Shadow Eclipse let the whispers and discussion died down on their own, patiently waiting for an answer. Finally, the main villains were the one to speak up first._

" _I, Senor Senior Senior, will provide the finances you need for this new organisation." The old gentleman said, bowing at the waist. "I may not be in my prime anymore, but I will do my best to help you."_

 _Dementor stepped forward. "I will gladly help with the weapons in assaults."_

" _I may have been putting all my time in for the research of cuddle buddies, but I can help in the science department." DNAmy said, and Otterfly rubbed itself against her._

" _Henchmen and supplies will not be a problem." Droned Jack, waving a salute in Shadow's direction._

" _Spies, intelligence. I have men to cover everything, everywhere, anytime you need. "Brotherson continued._

 _Gemini stood up, "We accept your offer to work as one. It's time for the world to know who we truly are, and our true worth!"_

" _Excellent…" Shadow said, pleased with the outcome of the meeting. "I hereby announce the birth of the Obsidian Pact!"_

* * *

-Flashback ends-

Dementor jumped up with a start when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned to see Shadow Eclipse standing behind him, and heaved a sigh of relief.

For a man, Shadow had a small build, but nonetheless he was an admirable leader among the villain community. With the rise of Obsidian Pact nine years ago, they had been working on their major project since the beginning.

Tonight, the first phase would begin.

"Professor, everything coming up smoothly?" His voice was low and monotonous as usual, but Dementor was used to it.

He nodded, typing away at the system and a schematics came out, along with a world map with red dots blinking. Blue lines diverged out, connecting the dots, forming a net covering the planet.

"As you can see, Master Shadow, the coverage has reached maximum."

Shadow nodded. "Initiate Operation Quickstrike."

* * *

Updated 18 May, 2017


	4. Shadow Strikes

**KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

And I'm back with another update. The rating of this story has officially been changed, due to violent scenes which will be happening quite frequently tarting from now. f you're not the kind of person who can stomach all that, I suggest that you stop reading it. But if you are not opposed to violence, do continue to read it.

This is the longest chapter I've done so far, stretching over 5000 words. Thanks to all those who favourited and followed this story. You know who you are. Do leave me a review or PM if you have any comments on my story, or that you have an idea to share. I'm all ears.

Chapter 4 Shadow Strikes

They rushed into the cities like madmen. Hench Co. people clad in their new uniforms of red and black, but their uniforms bore the insignia of Obsidian Pact on the back of their uniforms, a blood red scorpion painted in blood. Some of them held flags, the symbol high in the air, telling the world who they were.

Henchmen raised their lasers, tearing through the buildings, clubs shattering glass, and stun guns taking out any civilians in their way, but not killing them. Screams echoed throughout the targeted cities, flames licking and devouring everything in their line.

Tanks and jets joined in the collateral damage, missiles and bombed dropped, downing more buildings than the henchmen on foot. Jewellery stores, pawnbrokers and banks were broken into, and the alarms began to blare, signalling the break in.

Sirens were heard in the distance, and henchmen raised their heads to see the law enforcers moving in, and fast. As a single unit, they melted into the shadows. When the authorities arrived, they were greeted by the damage and traumatized citizens. There was no sign of the henchmen. It was as if they had practised this over and over, which was partly true.

Agent Will Du swore. This was not the first time it had happened. The first hit had been Middleton, then Go City, and it slowly went up to bigger cities all over the country. New York, Washington, Texas. Then it spread like a pandemic. Barcelona, London, Paris, Beijing, Melbourne, Bangkok, Tokyo. No cities were safe from the destruction.

Things had looked better when the Lowardians invaded Earth ten years ago. But at that time, there was Kim Possible to save them. Now, with Kim Possible gone, the world was at a lost. Every law enforcement agent, along with those from Global Justice had been mobilised to contain the damage, but to no avail. The henchmen always escaped before they could arrive at the scene.

"Commander, we found this." One of the younger agents reported. Will took the device from him, and turned it on his palms. The device was like an old version of Kim's Kimmunicator, the handheld one. He knew about it, and noticed the KP sign on it, but didn't say anything.

"What is this?" Will asked, not wanting to sound as if he already knew what he was holding.

The agent stiffened. "It's some sort of a communication unit. When we found it, there was a message on the screen, asking for you."

"Me?" Will raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more. He waved the agent away, and moved towards the helicopter. He tapped into his link with Dr Director.

"What?" The woman snapped.

"Ma'am. We found an old version of Agent Possible's Kimmunicator."

Silence. "Come back here now!" She ordered, and the line was cut off.

Betty sat at her desk, which was piled with paperwork. The phone was ringing unstop, one call after the other, but she paid no heed to them, even though she knew they were from country leaders and the United Nation. She was currently having a massive headache, and not even her cup of perfectly brewed of coffee could ease it.

Bringing said cup of coffee to her lips, she closed a folder, putting it along with the others which she had gone over, and reached for another one. The attacks by Hench Co. and the so-called Obsidian Pact was driving her mad. The outbreak of collateral damage was categorised into terrorism, but so far, they could make no head or tail about the situation.

Global Justice had mobilized every single agent on the outbreaks, but so-far, nothing had turned up. no reports from her team which stated that they had captured at least one henchman, and her superiors were chewing her out. Which was one of the many reasons she refused to pick up the phone even though it was annoying her to hell.

She had been surprised to see that all of them were Jack Hench's people when the first attack was made on Middleton. It was a sudden return of criminal activities of the better known villains in the GJ database, and even Shego had been surprised by it.

But then again, it seemed like a series of random assault all over the world. They didn't target any research labs, military bases or government buildings. Not even a single robbery, or theft. Not to mention, the henchmen appeared, caused havoc, robbed some banks, then just melted into the shadows when GJ showed up.

A tired sigh escaped her lips as she put down her pen and closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Things were getting out of hand for her, and she disliked the feeling of hopelessness. It was not in her nature to give up, but ever since the attacks began, she seriously felt like dumping all the shit on someone else and just leave, ignoring what was going on around her.

"Getting your panties in a twist, Bets?" Shego asked with a chuckle. The pale green woman steeped into the small office and closed the door behind her. "You called?"

Betty looked up at her. "Yeah, I think you know about this…"

Shego sat down opposite Betty. "Jack Hench's people on the run? Yeah, seen them, been there. Your loyal dog took me to one of the earlier outbreaks, in Bahamas."

She decided to ignore the fact that Shego had just called Will Du a dog. "What's your opinion on this?"

"Are you seriously asking me?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow. Betty shot her a look. "I don't know. I mean, all the major villains just went off the grid nine years ago, a year… a year after… after Princess died."

Betty nodded in agreement. She leaned back in her chair. "After Drakken was broken out from our facility, no one had seen him since then. Not even Agent Load. To top things up, we have no idea wo broke him out and why. It's not like he has a good track record in his career. Shego, tell me. Is this a sign? A sign that they are returning?"

"Perhaps." Shego replied, shrugging. "The Underworld is a weird place, even after spending years in it. You've seen some of the craziest minds yourself. Like Dr D, his mutagen thingy actually helped save the world, who would've thought of that?"

Betty looked over the next report briefly. "There seems to be one thing in common in between these attacks. Communication towers… they are spared…"

"Uh, don't ask me to go check things out. I have enough games with radio towers to last me a life time…" Shego said, shivering uncontrollably. But she was putting on a serious face. "Ask your dog to do it."

"Fine. We'll do it your way." Betty knew what the younger woman had gone through when she was still a villain, so she didn't want to push things.

A knock on the door, and Agent Will Du walked into the office with the Kimmunicator. "Ma'am, the device we found."

"Leave it here. You are dismissed." She told the agent. Will did as he was told and left the office, even though he had more to tell the one-eyed leader.

Shego looked at the piece if ignored device, and immediately noticed its striking resemblance to Kim's old Kimmunicator. Betty however, had went back to her paperwork, paying her papers undivided attention. Ignored, Shego picked up the device and pressed the 'On' button.

An image was projected at the space to one side of the table. The back of a chair appeared, and the figure seated on it slowly turned to face them. Shadow Eclipse, still clad in a blood red cloak, sat with legs crossed, one hand on the armrest, the other hand propped up said person's head. A smile played across the figure's lips, and Shego reached over and nudged Betty in the arm, and putting the device down on the table.

"Bets, you might want to see this…"

"What?" She practically snapped at Shego, but looked up at whatever she was talking about. Her eyes stared into the mysterious figure. "Who are you?" She demanded, sliding one hand under her desk to press a button. Agent Load received the order and immediately began the trace.

A chuckle. "Straight to the point, Dr Director." The voice, mechanical and obviously disguised, boomed through the speaker. "I like it. A true leader. Now, I believe it's my turn to tell you my name. otherwise it'd be impolite of me. I am Shadow Eclipse, leader of the Obsidian Pact."

"The what?" Shego queried, not wanting to be left out of the conversation while she was there.

"Have you not seen?" The figure answered, resting both hands on the arm rest. Shego and Betty immediately noted the robotic arm. "Hench Co. henchmen had been running over the Earth for the past one week. It was a message from us, to you, and to the United Nations as well. Was our message not clear enough?"

That name got a rise out of the one-eyed woman, who snapped her pen in half after hearing it. "It was you?" She hissed.

"Of course. Isn't it obvious?" A pause. "I have planned for this day for so long, Elizabeth Director. I have been a patient person for the past nine years, and now the time has come to execute my….no, Obsidian Pact's revenge. Just for your information, it's not just me who is after your throat. Dementor, Drakken, Duff Killigan, Motor Ed, the Seniors, Camille Leon, Adrena Lynn, Electronique, Aviarius, Jack Hench, Big Daddy Brotherson, and even your brother, Sheldon Director is with me." The figure laughed at the sight of surprise on the two woman's face. "Oh, don't be so surprised. You haven't heard the best part yet."

"What do you want from us?" Betty asked, putting down her ruined pen.

The figure wagged a finger at them and made a tutting noise. "Patience, Betty, patience. Even Sheldon has learnt how to do so, after spending all these years with me. Perhaps you should do the same too."

"The fuck?!" Shego hollered. One hands flared with plasma, ready to crush the device. But before she could do so, three words from the mysterious figure halted her.

"Kimberly Ann Possible."

Emerald eyes shone with rage as Shego turned to face the figure. "You fucking son of a bitch. Don't you dare to say Kimmie's name." She jumped to her feet, but Betty was faster, and quickly tackled the moss hued woman.

"Shego, calm down!" Betty told her friend, who was trying to break out from her grip, but Betty pinned Shego down.

"Oh, she's dead, so she won't mind if I say her name." Shadow said with a laugh, not heeding the dram between the two law enforcers. "Ten years ago, I was the one who came across her badly mangled body, and I was the one who laid her to rest."

Shego stopped struggling, her eyes widening in shock as she stared at Shadow. "Kimmie's dead?" She whispered.

Betty leaned down to whisper in Shego's ear. "She might be bluffing." Straightening up, Betty kept a hold of Shego, just in case the officer decided to do something rash again. "Proof." She demanded in a louder voice.

Shadow laughed at the request. To him, it sounded absurd. "Proof? Proof?" The laughter died down, replaced by the monotonous voice once more. "Dr Director, are you telling me you have no hand in what your men did ten years ago?"

"What are you talking about?" Betty queried, having no idea what Shadow was taking about.

"Ten years ago, Agent Kimberly was killed on a mission in Colorado, am I right? Your men left your own agent to die, and you lied to the world about the truth. Now, you're demanding evidence from me?"

"My men searched…"

"Silence! No more lies from you! Your men left her to the wolves. The fucking wolves!"

Shego pushed the weight off her back, and stood up. she didn't notice the green flames flickering on her clenched fists. "You're lying…"

"Do you think I would lie about such a thing? If Kimberly is alive, she would've returned to her family by now. We saw what happened on the surveillance cameras, and rushed out to help. Her screams echoed for miles, but no one came to her rescue, even though your agents were milling the area. When I got to her, it was too late. She had been badly mangled by the wolves. But she died a valiant fight, proven by several dead wolves around the place. But it was a painful death too."

The ex-thief sank to her knees. "No, no, no, no, no. You must be lying. This is Kimmie we're talking about here…"

Shadow ignored the pale green woman, and turned to Dr Director. "Note this, Dr Director. It was your incompetency and jealousy which caused her death. You could've saved her all those years ago, but you didn't. So bear this in mind now. You will live the rest of your days knowing that Kimberly's blood is on your hands."

The projected image split into hexagonal data pieces, and the device exploded, throwing both women away from the exploded device, and setting off the sprinklers. Shego's frame shook as her mind tried to wrap itself around what she had just been told. But one sentence remained vivid in her mind.

' _You could've saved her…'_

It was the same words Ron had said to her ten years ago when Kim fell. Those were the same words uttered to her when she finally gathered enough courage to visit the redhead at her final resting place.

An anguish howl escaped her throat, and her plasma flared as high as it could, the heat sweeping out burning everything in its path and shattering the glass windows. Betty ducked under her table in time to avoid being scorched alive, but the heat still caused her skin to blister. The green woman's scream died down, and she passed out from her sudden outburst of energy.

Shadow turned away from the device on top of her oak wood table, and stood up, stretching a bit. Part of her body was still made of flesh and blood, even though she was mostly a cyborg. A sigh escaped her lips, and she rubbed her temple, the one still in human flesh form, trying to soothe the massive headache she was having. Feeling better, she opened her blood red mechanical eyes. One side of her face had been horrifically disfigured in her youth, forcing her to adopt the anatomy of a cyborg. The other half was not much better. Three deep ugly scars ran down from her hairline to her jaw, and the result of that accident left her blind. But with help from her robotics genius friend, her eyesight was now better than any human alive on Earth.

"Fuck…" She muttered, and she winced in pain as the memories of her accident resurfaced in her mind. She had tried to surpress the memories, but it always hit her at the most unexpected moments. Even after these years, the horrid memories tormented her day and night.

"Shadow?" Called a feminine voice, whom she recognized to be Vivian Porter's, and a pair of warm caught her gently when he knees gave way under her. "Are you alright?"

Shadow winced once more, pushing the gruesome memories from her mind as she tried to focus on her long-time friend. But it failed. The image of the wolves, baring their fangs, saliva dripping and their growls as they inched nearer to the desperate hero who had tears in her eyes. Kim had tried to inch away, but the wolves were faster, sinking their sharp teeth into her, and tore agonizing screams from the hero as her arms flailed out, trying to hit them hard enough to get them off her. Her purple mission top and her fair skin was covered in the scarlet liquid in no time, the blood pooling on the ground beneath her. Screams after screams, hit after hit. Then, the screams died down, the struggling stopped. The hero lay limp amidst the pack of hungry wolves.

The images, the screams she heard in her mind sent her doubling over and throwing up what little she had eaten that morning. Vivian held the younger woman as she dry retched in agony, having nothing else in her to throw up. Shadow's throat burned, her eyes watering. Soon, she collapsed as a heap in the blonde's arms. Eyes closed, and breathing erratic, Vivian settled the younger woman onto the couch a few paces away and went to pour out some water.

A gentle hand urged Shadow to sit up, with Vivian supporting her. The blonde let the leader lean against her, and she brought the glass to Shadow's chapped lips. Shadow took a few sips, and leaned back, sighing. Vivian lowered the woman down onto the couch, and sat down on the floor beside her, running a hand through Shadow's bleached white hair.

"Thanks, Dr Porter…" Shadow mumbled in a low voice, still feeling weak.

Sea blue eyes regarded the younger woman slowly. "That day again?" She knew too well what had caused another of such episodes. She was there herself when Shadow brought back the dead hero to be laid to rest.

"Yeah…" Came the weak response. Blood red artificial eyes stared into sea blue ones. "I can't forgive myself. The blood, the exposed flesh, the desperate screams for help. How can one stomach all that? How did you stomach all that?"

Vivian shook her head and swallowed some saliva, which tasted bitter in her opinion. "Shadow, you know that I couldn't have stomached it. I was there when you brought her back."

"I keep blaming myself. If only I was faster on that day…"

"Vivian took hold of Shadow's arm, prompting the younger woman to look at her in the eyes. "Don't let yourself dwell on it. You'll only hurt yourself even more than now."

For a moment, Vivian thought she saw some sort of emotion flickering in the depths of red, but as quickly as it came, it was gone fairly quickly too.

"Help me up, I need to check on Dr Hall…" Shadow said, pushing herself onto her elbows.

The blonde stood up, and helped the younger woman up. Shadow basically clung onto the older woman as they made their way towards the door, Vivian placed her palm on the scanner to open the door, and made a mental note to send a henchman in to clean up the mess. But before they exited the room, Vivian pulled the hood down to cover Shadow's face. Even after all these years, only a handful of people in the organisation knew who Shadow was, and she was one of them.

The two made their way down the corridors slowly, and henchmen saluted when they saw the hooded figure. They all knew that Shadow was a figure to be feared, never mind who he was, as long as the proper respect was paid, then one was safe from Shadow's wrath.

"Master Shadow, Dr Porter, wait up…" A man called, and they both turned to see the younger of the two Seniors heading towards them.

"What is it?" Shadow asked, her voice low and menacing.

Junior cringed. "Err, Gemini said he has something to show you. Something about…" He scratched his head. "I can't remember…" The brunette male mumbled.

Shadow waved the man off with a tired gesture. "I'll be there. I have to check on Dr Hall first…"

"Yeah, sure." The younger Senior said, and went off back in the direction he had come from previously.

Vivian watched in amusement as Shadow shook her head, tugging her friend to continue on their way. No matter how many years had passed, Junior had yet to grow into a real villain, not that his father was a real villain too. But Shadow was not one to complain when she could have all the financial help could get.

They reached Amy's lab, and Shadow placed her hand on the scanner. The door slid open with a hiss, and a hybrid of a bird and fish flew past the two. With a growl, laser shot from Shadow's robotic arm and cut the cross in half. Vivian watched in silence as she supported the leader into Amy's lab. The scientist was hunched over the terminals, furiously typing away, and Shadow frowned at the sight of the lab, littered with papers and crowded with all sorts of hybrid animals. No matter what she was assigned to, Amy had continued with her research to create the cuddliest cuddle buddy ever. But judging from the mess in her lad, Shadow knew the woman was far from success.

Otterfly, Amy's personal cuddle buddy saw the two woman moving closer to his master, and nudged Amy in the arm, and a sound escaped his throat. Amy looked up from her work, and quickly got to her feet, bowing to her leader. Shadow took the now unoccupied chair, and regarded the scientist with her mechanical eyes.

"How is the regeneration process coming up?"

She smiled. "Come. A picture is worth a thousand words."

Shadow rose to her feet with some help from Vivian, and the two followed Amy deeper into the lab. Otterfly hovered near his Master, never out of her sight. Another hiss, and a door slid open in front of them. A massive tank filled with green liquid stood in the middle of the room. Numerous cables connected to the foot of the tube with the terminals lining the sides of the room. More cables were connected to the top of the tank. Standing this far, the tank appeared empty.

Amy picked her way over the wires carefully, and her guests followed her, doing their best not to trip. Shadow grumbled something under her breath, but Vivian missed it. They reached the tank, and Shadow pressed a hand to the tank, it felt cold under her touch, and she felt the vibrations as the machine hummed and did its work. Her eyes focused on the person inside.

A redheaded woman in her late teens floated inside the tank, nude and vulnerable. A mask covered her face, and bubbles escape it whenever the woman exhaled. Various tubes linked to her flesh, the ends disappearing into the top of the tank, where they emerged once more outside, linked to the terminals. Shadow could still see tender red flesh on the redhead's head, shoulder, and one of her legs was still missing the toes. "She definitely looks much better than the last time I saw her."

Amy huffed. "Of course she's better." She typed in a few commands into a terminal, and inspected the data. "The regeneration serum is working just fine, restoring lost flesh and bones, including that ankle, as you can see. It's stunning that after almost a decade lying in stasis, her body is still able to respond to the treatment."

"Have you not heard? She can do anything." Shadow said with a laugh.

Amy snorted. "CX-108 is stabilising her, and I have low electric current buffeting her body, keeping her muscles active so she can be back in shape in a short time. It will not affect her brain activities, don't worry. The current merely keeps her muscles stimulated, and keep them from weakening due to inactivity."

Shadow nodded, pleased with the results. Sure, she had seen Kimberly 'died', but science had been able to perform things like miracles. One such example was the woman in front of her. Kimberly wold be one and whole again, and she would be returned to her family.

"Master, can I ask why? Why all this trouble? She's our enemy. If you revive her now, she will only be an obstacle in our way."

"Is it necessary for you to know? Last I checked, I didn't hire you to question my decisions." Shadow replied coldly. "Kimberly plays a pivotal role in my plans, that's all you need to know."

"Yes, Master Shadow." Amy said, though her curiosity was not sated.

Shadow Eclipse continued to eye the woman slumbering in the tank, and her lips curled up into a smile. _'The time has finally arrived. My plan can soon be initiated, and you Kimberly Ann Possible, will be the center of attention. You will weave the story according to my script…'_

"Master Gemini, the Alpha troops and Bebes are in position. We are ready to begin the attack." One of the henchmen reported to him, not looking up from the screen. he awaited orders from the man, but none came. Obviously there was someone with a higher authority than Gemini who was involved in the assault. Command centre remained silent, until it was broken by a voice.

"What are you all waiting for? Attack." A voice said. Henchmen looked up, and immediately went to work. The large screen in the room lit up, and the scene of a city in Croatia was displayed, live. Small bug-cams did the trick wonderfully, though the quality of the visual required some work.

Then the city exploded, mushroom cloud rising from the centre of explosion. Alarms immediately began to sound, and the screams of thousands of people trapped inside the burning city. Bug-cams moved in for a closer view, and Shadow smiled at the sight.

"M-Master Shadow…"

Shadow waved him off. "Hush, Gemini. You called me here, so you will kindly shut your trap and let me enjoy the show for now. To think that this is only the first of our true revenge."

On the screen, Bebes rushed into the city, new weapons flashed. Shots were heard throughout the city, followed by the screams of pain as the people fell one by one to the shots. More Bebes filed in, arms raised and cannons were formed as their arms changed shape. The high calibre cannon tore holes in buildings and asphalt, creating massive collateral damages. Buildings toppled, crushing down on the fleeing citizens, the chunks of cement and rocks killing more people than the Bebes.

More shots rang out, the bullets flying off in a wide arc, taking down anything in their way as Bebes moved to the centre of the city, their shots never ending. Police sirens could be heard, but henchmen parachuted down from jets flying through the city, and took the police vehicles out with high calibre rifles. They also targeted high buildings, taking a chunk off from the building, and destabilising it, waiting for the building to fall and crush whoever was unlucky to be nearby.

The roads were soon covered by corpses and blood, chunks of cement and concrete, blazing vehicles soon exploded, turning the city into an inferno. Tanks rolled into the city, carrying more henchmen. The henchmen carried some sort of spray with them, and all were equipped with a hazard mask. Turning to the henchmen who had landed by then, they too donned on hazard masks, but the shots had ceased by now.

The only sounds were the blaring sirens, and the agonized screams for help. Bebes retracted their weapons, and began to file out the city. Gemini turned to Shadow.

"What madness is this? Why are the Bebes retreating? The city still stands!" Gemini hollered.

Shadow pulled back her hood, revealing a masked face. Those mechanical eyes seemed to be radiating some sort of hatred and anger, but Gemini knew those emotions were not directed at him.

"Shut up, pup. Watch and learn. I refuse to spend too much firepower on this." Shadow hissed, silencing him. "ETA of our prototype bomber jets?"

"Thirty seconds, sir." A henchman answered.

Gemini was ready to shout at Shadow again. _'Bomber jets?! Wouldn't that be using firepower too?!'_

They didn't have to wait for long. Five bomber jets came into view, and the surviving civilians looked with fear evident in their eyes. Many began to seek cover, not wanting to meet their ends without at least a struggle. Hatches opened under the jets, and tanks dropped to the ground below, people dodging out of the way of the tanks. A hiss, and all the tanks liberated white fumes in unison, quickly spreading and covering the entire city, the bomber jets cruised lower into the city, their exhaust creating a hot air current to carry the fumes away, giving them a better view. When the smoke cleared, the people looked at each other in confusion. They had expected more explosion, but none had come.

"Is it over?" One asked.

No one dared to answer him, everyone fearing the answer to the question.

Then it began. The man next to him jumped on him, and landed vicious punches to his face. The assaulted man tried to push his attacker off, throwing out a few punches of his own. The others watched in a daze. Then, as if some sort of a spell broke out, they all turned against each other. The henchmen pulled out devices, and with a few push on the buttons, a force field was generated, overlapping with each other, and finally formed a shimmering blue dome over the citizens. All over the city, the same thing was happening. More and more force fields were formed. But the men inside were separated from the henchmen.

Stones were picked up, broken pieces of the asphalt, sticks, sharp tipped metal rods, some even yanked the belt they wore around their waist, and began the massive massacre. The brutal hits, the blood colouring the ruined city more in its scarlet glory, the exposed flesh, the pulsing organs after torsos been torn open, the screams as the life left their mortal shells.

Shadow laughed.

One by one the people dropped. The more people who fell, the more they contributed to the crimson pool in the city. The more they contributed to the dead city.

Hench Co. henchmen deactivated their devices once they were sure there were no survivors. A few ran away from the scene to throw up somewhere, unable to stand the gruesome sight. The others moved among the carnage, trying their best to ignored the corpses, blood and bits of organs lying on the streets. They raised their spray cans, and began to paint a huge blood red scorpion on one of the surviving buildings. Flag were put up, all carrying the same sign.

The blood red scorpion. The symbol of the rising Obsidian Pact.

And six words, marking the beginning of their revenge.

Blood for blood, life for life.

And that's all from me this time. See you all the next time I'm back with an update. Remember to drop me a review or something to let me know how I'm doing.


	5. The Interlude

**KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLENCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

 **CHAPTER 5 The Interlude**

Ann Possible watched the news in horror, and turned away when the massacre began. She couldn't bear to force herself to continue watching. The blood, the screams were enough to last her a life time. She was a doctor, someone who saves lives, but now, there was nothing she could do for those who had perished. She switched off the television, and moved to the resting area to brew herself some coffee.

Her colleague, Dr Selena was there. She was in her mid-thirties, her rich brown hair tied into a high pony tail, sitting at the round table, nursing a cup of jasmine tea. They greeted each other, and silence followed when Ann made herself some coffee. When she took her seat opposite the other doctor, Selena sighed.

"Have you seen the news?" She asked, not looking Ann in the eyes.

"The bloodshed in Croatia?" A nod. "I did. Whoever is behind this is heartless. Though I don't know what drove the person who did it to do what he did, it was cruel. Thousands of lives, all lost in the blink of an eye"

Selena sighed. "All these years that I have been working as a doctor, this is the worst case I've ever seen. Think about it Ann, if this happen to the loved ones who had done this, what would he or she be feeling? Devastated, lost. It feels like the whole world around them crumbled down. So why can't they stand in the shoes of others?"

"I… I honestly don't know. But I do understand what you mean. When the news that Kim died reached me all those years ago, I felt like everything I had lived for just vanished… she was the only daughter James and I had, and we had hoped she would have a bright future, but…" She choked on her words, unable to continue.

"Ann, I'm sorry. I forgot that you're still coping with the news of Kimberly's passing." Selena said a sincere apology.

Ann shook her head. "It's alright. After all these years, I thought that I should've accepted her demise by now. James spends more and more time at work now, rarely coming home. Even the boys refuse to spend their holidays back home, opting to stay at the MIT dorms. Me, I guess the same. I spend more time in the hospital than at home."

"Why?"

She smiled bitterly. "To escape. There was too much memories about Kimmie-cub inside that house, and she had been with us there for eighteen years. It just feels wrong without her there. More often than not, James and I would think that we heard Kimmie's voice, or saw her strolling through the house. It pains us to stay in that place."

Selena placed a hand on the neurosurgeon's shoulder. "Ann, believe that wherever she is now, she is in a better place."

Ann managed another smile. "I do hope so. She had done so much, accomplish so much, and the boys had always said that Kimmie didn't deserve such an ending. Now that they're older, they refuse to talk about the subject…"

"Doctor Possible!" A nurse called. "You have to see this. It's about your daughter!"

"What?" Ann queried, standing up and following the nurse to the nurse station, where the television was on a news channel. A small group of doctors and nurses were already there, and they parted for Ann and Selena to pass through. When Ann got nearer, she heard a mechanical voice.

"… for the sake of Junior Agent Kimberly Ann Possible. Ten years ago, in her final mission in Colorado, Possible fell from a cliff overlooking Colorado river. She then swam to the shore, her body badly battered. Even with the amount of predators lurking in the jungles beside the river, Possible would have had a chance of survival." Pause. "If only Global Justice had truly searched the area, she would've been saved. She would still be standing among us today!"

The voice paused again. Ann studied the face of the speaker, but all she saw was the lips and the lower half of Shadow Eclipse face. She held back a scream when she saw half of the person's face was made covered in metal. _'A cyborg?'_

"To the world, Obsidian Pact says this. This is only the beginning. The revenge for Kim Possible's death is only the beginning. You all call the tragedy in Croatia a massacre, a heartless act, barbaric. I say, no. Blood for blood, life for life. You were the ones who killed Kimberly first, so now you will have to pay the price for that."

"I say this once more. This is only the beginning. We have more debts to claim from you all. All of you who had deprived us of our human rights. We are here to claim back what is rightfully ours. You will not wrong us any longer. You will not disrespect us anymore! It is time to show you all, the true way of things in this world."

"Remember my name, humans. I am Shadow Eclipse, leader of the Obsidian Pact. Sear my name, my image into your mind. Because I will be walking among you all, but you will never know where I'll strike next, when or how. This is my game, so you will play by my rules."

The screen went blank, then the news reporter appeared on the screen once more. But Ann wasn't listening to all that anymore. Her mind was racing.

' _Oh God, they did it for Kimmie? No, no, no… this can't be real… Kimmie would never want to see this ... not this…'_

Ann sank to her knees and began to cry. "Kim…"

Selena said nothing, merely crouched down and pulled the redhead into her arms.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Green eyelids fluttered and bleary emerald orbs looked around the room in confusion before her eyes fully opened. Shego pushed herself up into a sitting position, and tried to run her mind back to what had happened before she collapsed, and found out her memories stopped at when she opened a package meant for Betty.

Frowning at the memory, she swung her legs over the bed and stood up, making her way out of the medical bay. The doctor on duty watched her left without a word, as he knew from experience that the agent would not listen to him to stay in bed and rest.

Shego headed towards Betty's office, and didn't even knock before she slammed the door open, and slammed it back equally hard, causing the windows behind Betty to rattle. Betty looked up from her papers in annoyance, but didn't say anything as she watched the ex-thief threw herself onto the couch.

"What happened?"

Betty raised an eyebrow at the question and put down her pen, deciding to pay full attention to her agent. "When you asked what happened. Do you mean you want to know what caused you to just suddenly take a nap, or what had just happened to the world?" She deadpanned.

"Both." Shego replied.

The brown haired woman sighed. "Shadow Eclipse, leader of a new organisation by the name Obsidian Pact, sent a package to me. And we had a short conversation. Shadow mentioned about Kimberly, and out you went."

She nodded. "And what happened next?"

"Croatia was attacked. A whole city with a populace of eight thousand was wiped out." Betty brought up some images on her tablet and showed it to Shego, who flipped through the pictures, her face growing paler by the minute. Even as a villain back in the days, Shego had never taken a single life.

She handed the tablet back to the head of GJ. "And this Shadow person, claimed it's his doing?"

Betty nodded, and seemed reluctant to continue on. "He also said, they did it to avenge Agent Possible's death."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Shego began, blinking and running the words over her mind to make sure she didn't hear wrong. "They say, they killed eight thousand people to take revenge for Kimmie's… Kimmie's death?" She said in disbelief. "What fucking logic is this?"

"Blood for blood, life for life." Betty told her, and took a deep breath. "They blame Kimberly's death on us."

"Bullshit!" Shego shouted, jumping up from the couch. "We had searched every piece of that damn forest, and found nothing. Nothing! That fucking idiot dares to say we didn't put in all our effort?!"

"Shego, this I just the beginning…"

She turned to her, emerald eyes glaring into the lone onyx eye. "What do you mean? Is this… this massacre not enough?"

"Exactly like what I said. Apparently this is just the beginning. Avenging Kimberly is their first step if what Shadow Eclipse told us was true, every single villain under him would get their revenge, one way or another."

"But, that's like a lot!"

Betty nodded her head gravely. "That's why, this is just the beginning."

"Director." Wade Load's voice came through the computer, and Betty turned her attention to the the genius. "I tried to trace the transmission, but my ferret got blocked by membranes."

"Nerdlinger, layman's term?" Shego mumbled.

"It means, I can't trace them. Whoever they are, they know how to hide their traces, and eliminate their existence on the server. I'm still trying, but I doubt we will get a result."

"Keep me posted, Wade, and let me know once you've analysed the video from Croatia."

"Will do, Director." And the screen went blank.

Shego drawled. "So, another dead end. Need a drink?"

Betty sighed. "On your tab."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK

Shadow Eclipse peeled the clothing off her figure, and threw it to her bed, while she sank into a chair in front of her desk. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her pounding heart down. Her fists clenched and unclenched, as she tried to push any emotions from her mind.

"I cannot give in to emotions. This is just the first step. This is just the first step…" She muttered to herself in some sort of mantra, trying to convince herself that she could do it. The memories of the dying teen hero resurfaced in her mind, and she hissed at the memories.

"I vowed. I will right all the wrongs that has been done to those standing with me now, and I will do it." She stood up, and went over to her net terminal, typing in her access code and waited for the system to run. A humanoid face appeared on the screen with a smile, and greeted her user.

"Good day to you, Master Shadow. What can I do for you?"

"Run a quick analysis on what direction is the public moving after my earlier announcement."

Silence as the AI ran her connections through the system, her eyes closed. Data pieces hovered around her, and Shadow watched her silently. The AI, Alice blinked once then looked back at her user.

"Initially, the public had deemed the act as a mass massacre, a violent act of murder, barbaric in every way. But now, the views are starting to waver as more and more people supported your speech. They believe what you told them, that Kimberly Ann Possible had died because of Global Justice. Many of them even think that your actions are justified, though only one agent had died. To put it in their words, Kim had saved thousands of lives over the years, and it is only fair if it is paid in the same amount."

Shadow nodded, unconsciously running one hand down her scarred face. "And to think that they had called me a barbarian. Aren't they the same? They are thirsty for blood too. Deep inside, they are nothing more than savage beasts with human skin."

"The public is also protesting against all law enforcement agencies. They have crowded police department all over the world. Others are flocking government buildings, demanding the truth of the death of the junior agent."

She moved over to the terminal and typed in a few commands. With another blink, Alice set to work on her new commands as Shadow lied down on her bed, trying to get some sleep. But after what she had done earlier, reminded her so much of the image from ten years ago she jumped off the bed and rushed into the bathroom, throwing up what little she had eaten that day.

When there was nothing for her to vomit, bitter bile rose up her throat, and her throat started to burn. She collapsed to the floor, exhausted and gripping the rim of the toilet bowl. After a few minutes, she rose to her feet and rinsed her mouth out. She stood in front of the basin for another minute before making it back to her bedroom.

"Felix?" She called, seeing the brown haired, wheelchair-bound male in her room. He turned to her with a smile of his and beckoned her closer. "What's up?"

"Just checking on you. Mom heard from Professor Porter than you left command room the moment everything finished. Thought that… well, you know…" He trailed off lamely.

Shadow smiled. "Thanks Felix, I appreciate that." She took a seat on her bed. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, mom and Prof asked me to check your cyber arm and leg, just in case something went wrong. Just the usual weekly checkup.

She nodded, and pulled her shirt over her head. Felix blushed. He knew she needed to take off her shirt for him to check the arm, but he was still uncomfortable. "Relax Felix, I won't eat you."

He blushed a deeper shade, but began his work checking on the arm. He opened a panel just below her left clavicle, and checked on the dials there. He tried to concentrate on his mind, and not ogle her, but being a man, it was hard for him to do so. He pushed himself away after he was satisfied that everything was alright, allowing her to put her shirt back on.

She then rolled up the right side of her slacks, and he opened a panel at the ankle, again examining the dials and data there with the utmost interest. Shadow watched him work, and smiled a bit when she noticed how concentrated he was with his work.

"Done." He said to her, closing the panel and looked at her. "As for your eyes, I think you need to ask prof to check them for you. I dare not tinker with something like that. I might end up making you blind again."

She chuckled. "And let me tell you, that's not a pleasant experience." Pause. "Tell me, Felix, why did you accept my offer in the first place?"

"You said you wanted to avenge Kim. She was, and still is my friend."

"And you just believed everything a stranger told you?" She queried, her only eyebrow raised.

He turned away. "Hell, I didn't know why, but I knew you were telling the truth at that time. So I just followed you. Besides, I'm just helping with the robotics, a little programming and all that."

She suddenly felt the urge to tell the male everything, that she had abused the trust he had in her by manipulating him to create weapons of massive destructions. Sure, he knew what he was helping to build, but he had never asked why.

"Felix, look. I think you need to know that…"

"No, Shadow. I don't want to know. I believe your actions are justified." He stopped her. "Besides, you told me once. This is for Kim. I believe you."

' _If only you knew, Felix… then you would hate me and yourself for the rest of your life, knowing that you had a hand in their death…"_

"YES! YES! YES!" They heard the triumphant shouts of the cerulean scientist, whose voice echoed through the communication systems. "Yes, I finally got those bastards to pay."

"Guess it worked." Shadow said with a shrug, putting her mask on her face. "Now, I better go and stop him before he yells the entire place down."

Felix flashed her a toothy grin. "Yeah, you better."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

And here we are once more, at the end of another chapter. Hope you guys are still with me here. please don't abandon me. If you think that I can still improve, don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me. I won't call out Shego to fry you all, so please, review?


	6. The Ploy Continues

**KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLENCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

 **CHAPTER 6 The Ploy Continues**

Drakken danced in joy as he watched the smoke rose from the previously still standing Middleton Institute of Science and Technology. He clapped his hands like a little baby who got his favourite plush toy, and laughed at the sight.

"You think you're all that, but you're not!" He shouted to the screen, as if the people on the other side could hear what he was saying. He continued his victory dance, and accidentally bumped into Shadow Eclipse, who had come into the room seconds ago. He gulped when he saw who it was, and immediately backed away.

"I take that things were a success as you are jumping around like a kid who had hit the piñata on his birthday?" She asked, taking a seat in one of the empty chairs.

Drakken fidgeted. He knew from experience that the small figure in front of him was even deadly than his ex-sidekick, Shego. He had seen those who defied her being tortured and finally died in the worst way possible, no corpse left behind.

"Ah, indeed. You are indeed a genius for thinking that up in the first place." He complimented, rubbing his scarred hands together.

Shadow narrowed her eyes behind her mask. "Henchmen, bring up the video."

"Yes, Master Shadow." One of them answered, typing away, and brought up the video.

The Middleton Institute of Science and Technology, in its full glamour. Then two of the bomber jets from the attack on Croatia appeared on the screen, flying in low altitude over the city. The public began to run and take refuge in their homes, and soon the city was empty, vehicles left on the road. Under half an hour, GJ agents filed into the city, wearing biohazard suits complete with a mask. Even medic teams had made it to the scene, in full biohazard suit as well. It seemed that they were ready for what had hit Croatia.

There was no sound from the video, but Shadow already knew what they were saying. Relaying orders to the agents about the biochemical warfare Obsidian Pact had used against the people in Croatia. She smiled as the jets moved into view again, this time flying even lower than before, nearly touching the higher buildings in the city.

Hatches under the jets opened when they were over the institute, and the same tanks like before dropped into the compound before blowing up. The buildings flaring up then exploded into concrete, smoke pillaring into the sky. Another jet moved into view, and this time, the hatch under the jet opened and a glass tank dropped to the ground. It immediately shattered upon impact, and giant mutant flowers began to grow from the puddle of green liquid, spilled. That was the signature of the Obsidian Pat in this case. Shadow had made sure GJ would know whose revenge it was.

One of the agents, most likely a senior agent, seemed to be the first to recover as his mouth moved, barking out orders to the agents and medics. Another one pointed at what remained of the institute, and quickly rushed over to search for survivors, paramedics followed close behind with medical kits and gurneys.

Shadow smashed her robotic hand against the terminal, denting the equipment. She hissed, and grabbed the nearest thing to throw at the screen. The coffee mug Drakken was using shattered against the screen, the coffee sprayed over the screen and terminals, sending sparks off the ruined equipment.

"Don't they fucking dare to show this to me!" She yelled, standing up, ready to storm from the room.

Drakken rushed forward, grabbing her arm. "Wait, what about the second part of my revenge? What about Shego?"

Shadow glared at him, but he didn't notice it. She abruptly turned, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him into the still sparking screen. The high voltage raced through his body, and he screamed and writhed in pain as he rolled off the equipment.

"Lay one more finger on me, and you will suffer everything I can come up with. That bitch is mine. I will deal with her in the way I see fit."

Drakken stilled himself, forcing the words out of his trembling lips. "Yes, Master Shadow."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"We have been played again." Betty said to the green hued woman standing beside her, who was gritting her teeth in anger. She stared at the rubble in front of her, already knowing that there will be no survivors. Obsidian Pact had made sure that none would escape this alive, and sure enough, her agents came back and reported that there were no survivors.

Shego was busy staring at the mutant plant. She knew she had seen it somewhere before, but she couldn't place her mind on it. She cocked her head to one side, and was still thinking about it when Betty nudged her in the ribs. "What?" She huffed.

"Earth to Shego? Where were you?"

"Right here." When she saw the sceptical look in Betty's eyes, she sighed. "I was thinking about where I had seen this thing before."

"You mean the mutant plants Drakken used to save the world ten years ago? I'm surprised you didn't recognise it." She said with a smile.

Shego frowned. "Then it must be part of Drakken's revenge. He always told me about how his ' _friends_ ' who had always teased him back then. The wimpy kid can't get things off his head. And now, he actually did something, and it actually worked? If only he was this focused when he was trying to take over the world, I'm surprised we're not living in Drakkenia now."

Betty chuckled. "Though that plant might be his creation, I believe that the explosion wasn't plotted the explosion. He doesn't have the brains to make such a plan. I mean, he lured us into believing that he was going to use the biochemical agent they used in Croatia, but it turned to be real bomber jets."

"Shadow Eclipse." Shego squeezed the name out between her teeth, hands flaring up in plasma as she made her way back to her car.

"Where are you going?" Betty called after her, already knowing that her agent would get into trouble.

She turned to face her boss and friend. "First, they sent henchmen all over the world, creating havoc, then just dropped in to pour more salt onto our wound, then wiped out eight thousand lives, and now, this?!" She flared up again. "This is enough. I've had enough with what has been happening. I will hunt that fucking idiot down and burn him until there's nothing left of him."

"Do you even know where they are?" Betty shouted after her.

That cause the plasma wielder to pause in her track, the flames going out. She sighed, pushing down the boiling anger inside her. "Fine, tell nerdlinger to work on it. I'm going for a drive."

Without anther word, she got into her car, ignited the engine, put in the gear and was out of there in record timing. Betty sighed, shaking her head. The news about the massacre in Croatia, followed by how she had seen the public treat her and Betty, had really tested her limits. And now this?

"Ma'am?" Will asked. The male agent was standing beside her.

"What do you want, Will?" She asked irritated.

"I see you're distressed. Is there anything to I can help with?"

"No. Just leave me alone."

The agent jogged off to join his team. Betty sighed before joining them. She knew Shego would be back once she had cooled down. And when she did, she would need to worry about the collateral damages done.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Shego sped down the highway, heading towards Upperton. She pressed on the speedometer even harder, and pushed the speed to over a hundred miles an hour. Revving around the traffic, she reached Upperton airport in a relatively short time, never heeding the speed limit she was supposed to follow, and after clearing the customs, made way towards her private hangar, where her green and black jet sat waiting.

But she wasn't even in the mood to bring her baby into the air. She just went her living compartment in the back of the hangar and plopped herself onto the bed, covered in black and green sheets.

"Fuck…"

"Fuck what?" Asked a voice.

Shego sat up quickly, and searched the room for the source of the voice. She finally noticed her laptop was on, and the voice was coming from there. Clearly someone had hacked it, and knew she was there.

"Who are you?" She demanded, hands flaring up in green plasma, ready to blast the device if the caller did anything stupid. Whoever he was, he was already an idiot for breaking into her laptop in the first place.

A dry chuckle came from the device. "Have you forgotten about me that fast?"

She narrowed her eyes. _'This voice…'_ "Shadow Eclipse."

"Right on the spot, Shego…or should I call you Sheridan Go?"

She started up at the name. She had never told anyone about her true name, not even Kimmie. Not to mention that all her records before becoming a Team Go member was already wiped out. Everyone had resorted to call her Shego, and Betty would sometimes call her Agent Go, but no one had called her than name in years.

"How do you know my name?" She didn't deny that. Not that there was any point in denying since the person already knew it.

Another dry chuckle. "You know, you don't have to know about a lot of things, you just need to know that I'm after you as well."

"Why?" She already had a hint why.

"Kimberly Ann Possible. Do you need to know the details?" The voice was still monotonous. "But tell me, Shego, how did you find the festival in Croatia? After all, it was a special tribute to your _Princess_ after all."

"Don't you dare to call her that!" She yelled at the device, plasma flaring, then suddenly felt stupid when she realised that she couldn't even see the person, there was no chance for her to hurt him. At least not yet.

Silence, but Shego could almost see the smile on the person's face. "Oh, did I hit a nerve, Shego? If it was you, won't you have done the same thing? After all, you did nearly kill Drakken."

She snarled. "Yeah, I would, but I will only kill the person who did this. Life for life."

"Oh, but this is life for a life. In case you haven't noticed, Kimberly had saved over thousands of lives. Somehow, eight thousand doesn't really suffice now. I think I need to call for the menu again."

"Bullshit! Even if you think you're actually avenging Kim, she would put you away for taking so many lives. Not to mention the fact that you actually have Drakken working for you."

"Everyone and everything is just a tool for me to achieve my true goals. This is only the first step in my plans. You think avenging Kimberly and seeking revenge for my so-called subordinates is all I want? No, Shego, this is just a beginning. You have yet to learn who I truly am, what I am truly capable of. Most of all, you're a coward. Because you don't even dare to tell someone the truth."

Shego snorted. "Did you just called me a coward? You, who dare not to even speak to me face to face, called me a coward? Ridiculous. And for your note, I'm no coward, and the next time I see you, I'll fry your ass for saying that."

"That will be soon, Agent Go…" The voice promised. "And I hope you enjoyed the show I put up for you and Director today. Do continue to enjoy the festivities. After all, I have more tricks up my sleeves."

"Shut up, you psychopath!" Shego spat. "The world will be better off without you!"

"Oh really? Then look at where you are, what kind of situation that you are in now?" Then no more voice came from the device, only static.

Shego slumped against the foot of her bed when she was sure that Shadow Eclipse was gone. She pulled the locket from under her uniform and ran a thumb over the intricate carvings. She bit her lips, trying to stifle a sob, but failed.

The words Shadow had said tore her wound apart again, and Shego sat there crying.

"Kimmie…"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

And here you guys go, another chapter. I really love all of you for sticking around with me and supporting my little story. Let me know if I can improve this story, as I love feedbacks from my readers. Please RR. Thank you.


	7. Skeletons Uncovered

KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

 **CHAPTER 7** **Skeletons Uncovered**

The world had began to turn in a whole new direction after what Obsidian Pact had done. In their own words, all that they had done was for the sake of Kim Possible. The public had chosen to believe a rogue terrorist organisation consisting some of the world's most dangerous villains, instead of believing in their law enforcers. In their eyes, Kim had done a better job saving both the lives of humanity and the world than any law enforcement agencies had done.

The tide had turn, even for Elizabeth Director. Her agency was the one suffering the most, as Shadow had announced to the world that it was the "incompetency" of her organisation that had caused the teen hero her life. She had tried to hold a press and tell the media the story on the other side of the coin, but none had even bothered to care.

The death of the world famous teen hero had indeed hit the world hard. When news of her death broke out ten years ago, billions of bouquet of flowers were offered to the fallen hero, and condolences to the Possible family. The public had mourned over her death for a whole week, and there were still many out there who refused to believe that Kim had died.

Accompanied with the most recent attack on the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology, Betty knew today must be one of those days when her luck was surely in the deepest gorges of the world.

Global Justice had been thoroughly played, and it was not sitting well with the United Nations. When Global Justice was called in to handle the emergency, they had been confident enough to handle the crisis when they saw the same type of bomber jet which had doomed the city in Croatia. They had gathered all the bio-hazard suits they could find, and had told the public to remain indoors and shut off all ventilation for the time being.

One man had sneered and spit at them, saying that Global Justice would be squashed underfoot by Obsidian Pact, and was smacked across by one of the GJ agents. Now, the man had been proved right. GJ had never seen that coming. When they had seen the bomber jet, they assumed things would unfold like before. They assumed that they had things under control.

None of them had seen that coming. None of them had thought that things would be different. All of them assumed that their enemy was an amateur, a one trick pony, and now they were paying the price.

Global Justice was being scorned even more, and things didn't help when the media decided to spill the beans and reveal that one of the GJ agent at who had arrived at the destroyed institute was Shego, former world's most dangerous thief and woman. Well, she was still the most dangerous woman on Earth with her plasma. The public was well aware that Shego had worked for Drakken before her amnesty, and they also knew that in the mission which caused Kim her life, it was a mission which involved Drakken. When Drakken was involved, Shego was involved as well.

It only added fuel to the already blazing flame, adding more juices to the word that it was Global Justice who had murdered Kim by employing help from the villainess, then employing Shego into their ranks for a job well done. Media and the public even proclaimed that GJ had killed Kim because they feared she would top them as a crime fighting organisation.

Elizabeth Director now stood before the assembled United Nation members, and she could feel the sweat rivulets rolling down her face. She knew they had called her to inquire how would she handle this situation, as the world government had been dragged amidst the scandal.

Due to the fact that Global Justice had been founded at the expense and consent of the United Nations, the public had solid reasons to believe that the world government wanted the hero dead too, and had ordered GJ, one of their pet organisations, to do it.

In short, everywhere one pricked up their ears, they would hear that either Shego was the one who did it, or GJ, or the world. If it was just GJ's name and reputation at stake, it would be far more easier to solve the problem. But now, world government had been dragged in, and they were not happy with how things had turned out for them.

"Director, what plans have you come up to stop this madness?" The chairman of UN, Emanuel Kaminski asked.

She tried to swallow her fear. Even as the director of a world crime fighting association, she was now in the presence of some of the world's most influential political people. If they deemed her useless in this situation, then she might not even walk out from the room.

"Sir, my agents will be able to-" She began to say, but the Head Secretary of her off.

"We don't need your reassurance. Look at the mess your little organisation had gotten us into. Just because of the death of a teenager all those years ago, and with the killing of eight thousand lives for the sake of the so-called hero yesterday, the world is at our throats."

"With all due respect sir, we had not anticipated that things would move in this direction. Obsidian Pact had fooled this time, but we will not fall for the same kind of trick again."

Emanuel narrowed his eyes at the brown-haired woman. "Then are you confessing that Global Justice do have a hand in the death of this Kimberly Ann Possible?"

"No sir. GJ never have the slightest intention of harming her in any way. In fact, she had become one of our agents shortly after the Lowardian invasion."

"And killed within two months into employment." The representative from Germany spoke up. "Ms Director, Agent Possible was only in your employment for **two** months, and she died in a mission facing her long time arch-foes, Drakken and Shego. It's hard to believe that she would meet her end in the hands of those two, not after she had bested the duo for years."

Betty fought the urge to fidget. She was not accustomed to this, and she had been played like a fool by the rogue organisation. "Ma'am, in Drakken's case, his invention mostly doesn't work, but at times he does produce workable gadgets. Whatever he had come up with this time clearly worked."

"Indeed. But then again, but abut the spreading of news that your agents were incompetent in a rescue search? If we take into account about what that Shadow Eclipse had said, it was due to your agents that Kimberly had died. What do you have to say about this?"

Betty winced. " I... I have no comment on this matter. My agents had done their best that day."

"The accusation was a brave one. And Shadow would not have dared to day so if he didn't have any proof."

"Would you rather believe the words of a mass murderer than a law enforcer?" Betty asked through clenched teeth, her anger threatening to boil over the edge.

"We have the proof." Emanuel said slowly. He looks at the direction of the technician who nodded, and turned off all the lights in the room. A projector screen was lowered and a video began to play.

"Shadow Eclipse had just sent us the video of their surveillance system at the time of Kimberly's death. It was because of this as well that they found out who had actually killed her. What we had seen force us to question your organisation's way of handling such situation." Emanuel's voice sliced through the dark. "Tell me, Director, do you trust your agents?"

"Sir? Betty was surprised by the sudden question, but she closed her mouth when she saw Kimberly limping into the frame.

The camera was hidden between that branches of a tree, and occasionally the leaves would block her view. The rustling of leaves reached her ears, then the sound of howling wolves. Kim turned the sound, and Betty clearly saw how battered her body was. There was a nasty gash on her forehead, where blood trickled down. Her left arm was limp and useless, and she left it at her side, her right arm clutching her left ribs.

Then a giant grey wolf jumped on the teen hero and sank its jaw into the teen's shoulder, tackling her to the ground. A shrill cry of pain erupted from the hero's mouth, as she tried to push the beast off her, only making the beast sinking its fangs deeper. Its front paw tore across the gash on her forehead, tearing he skin open even more and another cry broke out from Kim's mouth. The other front paw clawed down the other side of her face. She fumbled desperately for the laser lipstick in her slacks' pocket, and pushed the lid off with her thumb, activating the laser. The beam tore through the wolf's front paw, and it released its bite on her, whimpering and limping away. She heaved, and tried to push her badly mangled body off the ground when another wolf decided to make her its meal, jumping on her and sinking its fangs into her side. Kim bit back the pain, and turned the laser in its direction, but another wolf joined in, biting onto the hand holding the laser, then retreated when the laser sliced through its snout, blood fountaining over Kim.

More wolves emerged into the clearing, circling their prey and snarling, waiting for their chance to pounce onto the teen hero who showed fear and despair in her olive green eyes.

Tears were already forming in the teen's eyes, as she punched and kicked desperately to free herself. Another wolf jumped onto her from its hiding, and latched itself onto her right leg, long sharp fangs tearing through tendons and ligaments. With a nasty crunch, the wolf tore the ankle off her and crunched on it. Kim screamed once more, the sound echoing, and fell limp in a pool of her own blood.

Shots rang through the air, and one of the wolves yelped and ran off. The other was shot in the front paw, and it quickly released its hold on the teen's side and scrambled away like its pack mate. The other wolves looked in the direction of the shot and snarled. A few more shots, and all of them scampered off.

A figure came into the clearing, wearing the same kind of blood red hood Shadow Eclipse had been wearing. A sniper rifle was slung over one shoulder. His arms slipped out from the sleeves, revealing one robotic. and one flesh arm which collected the limp hero into his arms, holding her close to himself. He then stood up, and carried the hero in the direction he had come from, ignoring the crushed grapple gun which fell off the hero when he lifted her up. He directed his gaze towards the left side of the screen, then disappeared behind the bush he previously emerged from.

"Have you seen what we want you to see?" Emanuel queried, his voice wavering a little after watching the video and hearing the screams again.

"Sir, I do not understand." Betty answered, not looking up. The screams, the images. It was too much for her. the final moments when Kim had desperately fought for her own survival, yet failed.

"Rewind, freeze and zoom in, left side."

The technician did as he was told. Betty stared at the image for a while before noticing what the chairman had wanted her to see. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she blinked and stared at the image again. It was still the same.

The lights flickered on once more and Betty blinked to adjust to the sudden brightness. She now understood why UN had summoned her in the first place, and realized she had just been put in dead waters by one of her agents. She knew he had a streak of jealousy inside him towards the teen hero, but she had never thought he would do something like this.

"Care to tell us why your second in command, Agent Will Du saw what happened, but did nothing to help?" The German representative asked. "This is why we doubt you, and Shadow is right. Kimberly did die in the hands of Global Justice."

"Sir, I can explain-" She began to say, but Emanuel raised a hand to cut her off.

"I don't want to hear any explanations from you for now. You know what happened ten years ago now. You know the truth behind Kimberly's death. and you know who's ultimately responsible for things. So I advice you to take actions. In two weeks, if you fail to settle things, United Nations will take things into hand, and Global Justice will be disbanded. Understand?"

"Yes sir." She answered. _Two weeks? I'm sitting on a time bomb!_

"Dismissed." Emanuel said with a wave from his hand.

The brown haired woman saluted and left the room, pondering over her options. But first, she had to face he wrath of the green woman with plasma powers.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Betty didn't even remember how she got home. But when she got home, Shego was there, lounging on Betty's sofa, and downing a bottle of her best Scotch like some sort of vengeance. When Shego heard the door closed, she looked up to see her boss and friend trudged in, Betty's face pale and worried.

"Bets, what's up?" Shego queried, putting down her glass and looking at the one-eyed woman.

Betty sat down at the end of the couch and groaned. A stray tear found its way down her cheek, and she buried her face in her hands. "Shego, you'll never forgive me for this..."

Shego scooted towards her."The hell, Bets, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Shego... what Shadow had said was right." Betty dared not look at the green villainess in the eyes. "Kimberly, she did die because of Global Justice..."

Shego's eyes widened in shock as she tried to process what she had heard. "Cyclops, you better tell me what the hell are you trying to say before I fry your ass, thinking that you had a hand in Kimmie's death."

Betty shook her head. "No, I didn't. But Agent Du does. If you want to go after him, then go ahead. It's over now."

Shego balled up a fist and punched her friend in the abdomen, sending Betty crashing to the ground with a groan. Betty glared at the green woman who lit up her hands, then Betty's gaze softened and she lowered her head. _I deserve it..._

But Shego merely picked Betty up and threw her back onto the chair. Betty sat up, blinking at her. "Shego?"

"Damn you and your stupid thinking, Bets. So shut up and hold yourself together. If that dog of yours really did it, I need to put that rabid dog down!"

"W...what?" Betty was confused.

"I know what happened. Well, some of it. We're on a ticking time bomb here. So pack your stuffs. We're leaving." Shego said briskly. "Meet me at my hangar."

Betty grabbed Shego's arm. "Wait. What do you mean?"

Shego rolled her eyes. "We're jetting off. If we want to get to the bottom of this, we need to get away from those bastards."

"Oh..." That was the only response Betty gave to her friend.

Shego turned and headed towards the door. "Meet you there by 0000. I have a bad feeling about things."

Betty nodded, and began to clear things up. "OK Shego, and thanks."

Shego smirked. "Sure. You can kiss my green ass after all this is over."

Betty snorted at the remark.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Hi everyone. Glad to see that you are still here. Thanks for the support, please review or PM me to let me know how I'm doing. All inputs are appreciated.


	8. The Return of Kimberly Ann Possible

KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

 **CHAPTER** **8** **The Return of Kimberly Ann Possible**

"I heard that you spoke with Shego earlier tonight." Vivian said casually, folding up the dried clothes and putting them into a stack. "How did things go?"

Shadow growled from her place on the bed opposite Vivian's. "The fuck? How did you know?" A smirk on Vivian's face told her everything. "Damn Felix..." She muttered under her breath.

Vivian laughed at the sight, them put away her neatly folded cloths into the wardrobe on the side of the room. She then walked over to Shadow's bed and sat down on the bed, her hand on Shadow's metallic ankle. The metal felt cold to her touch.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" She queried. She knew Shadow hated GJ, and everyone that was related to the organisation. She could understand her hatred, but she couldn't really wrap her mind around the younger woman's loathe over the green skinned woman.

Shadow closed her robotic eyes. "Nothing. Phase two begins shortly. Get some rest." She tried to avoid the topic.

"Please tell me, Shadow..." Vivian pleaded, now placing her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

Shadow jumped up, brushing the blonde's hand off her. "Don't touch me." She said gruffly, running her hand through her bleached white hair. Then she looked at the older woman's blue eyes and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to push you away. I let my emotions get the better of me."

Vivian shook her head, smiling a little. She tried to put a hand on Shadow's thigh, and this time, Shadow didn't push her away. She merely went stiff at the contact at first, then slowly relaxed. "You know, I'm not asking you to tell me everything, but I'm hoping you'd tell Felix something. The two of you are dating after all."

Shadow managed a smile. "Dating huh? I'm more like a project he wants to finish." She said playfully, waving the robotic arm. Vivian chuckled a bit, punching Shadow playfully in the arm.

"Shadow, please be careful."

"Do I need to? I'm dying anyway. It's just a matter of where and when. No, Vivian, don't give me that look. You know it as well as I do. I'm on limited time here, so I must finish what I've started." She paused. "Vivian, I might sound a little bit harsh about it, but trust me, being blunt about the truth is better than sugar coating it. Besides, Obsidian Pact was created for today. If I give up on everything now, then what we have done in the past few years, all the trust that they had shown me will be all for naught."

"Tell me frankly, Shadow. All that you've done, who's sake is it for? Is it for a better world, or to avenge Kimberly? Or are you just doing it for yourself?"

Shadow shook her head. "All that I've done for so long, nothing had been for the sake of the majority. You know me too, Viv. I'm not a self-centered cyborg, and you know that better than anyone, even Felix."

The two of them laughed at the comment. The door to their chambers opened with a soft hiss and Felix wheeled into the room, wearing one of his bright smile. "Hey there pretty ladies." He wheeled over to Shadow and parked his wheelchair in front of her. Then, leaning forward as much as he could, he kissed Shadow on lips. "How you're doing, love?"

Shadow blushed at the open affection, Felix sat back down on his chair with a smirk, and Vivian was giggling at the sight. Vivian stood up, and headed for the door.

"Have fun, you two..." She said with a wink in Shadow's direction, who blushed a darker shade of red, but still managed to shoot daggers at the older woman. Vivian ignored the stare, and exited the room.

Felix pushed himself off the chair, and with some help from Shadow, sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard and holding Shadow in his arms. "So, what did Viv mean?"

She punched him playfully. "You know what she means, so don't even try that."

"Is it too much to ask a kiss from you?" He asked, eyebrows quirking up in interest.

She closed her lips over his, savouring the touch and taste of his lips on her. His tongue gently prodded her lower lips, and she parted them slightly, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth and seeked out her tongue. The kiss went on, until the need of air broke the kiss apart. Felix pressed his forehead against hers, and kissed her on the nose.

"I love you, Shadow." He whispered.

Shadow smiled. "Then answer a question of mine. Why did you fall in love with me?"

"Why the sudden stupid question?" He queried back, earning him another punch on the arm.

"Felix, I'm serious, so answer me." She told him, her voice no longer carrying the playful banter.

He shrugged, running a hand through her white silky hair. "Then I am serious about my question too. Answer my question first. Then I'll answer yours." He winked at her. "Why did you fall in love with a man who can't even stand up on his own?"

"I just do. Do I need a reason for loving you, Felix? I love you for who you are. Everything about you, even your disabilities, as you like to call them." Then light began to dawn on her, and she turned to look into his sea blue eyes, his lips tugging up in a smirk. "Did you just..." She began, but he silenced her with a kiss.

"There's your answer. Any more stupid questions?"

Shadow glared at him, "They're not stupid questions. I'm being realistic. And yes, I do have another question for you. What will you do when I die?"

Felix looked at the woman laying so content, yet so fragile in his arms. "You know, you make it sound like you're going to die soon."

"Life is unpredictable..." Shadow mumbled under he breath, and sighed contently as she lay in his strong arms.

"I... I honestly don't know. After Kim's death all those years ago, I have felt empty ever since. But when you came to me for help, I can't help but fall in love with you."

"You loved Kim?" She blurted out.

Felix smiled. "Hey, who wouldn't fall in love with a girl who can do everything."

Shadow smirked. "Oh, I'll show you that I'm equally lovable." She sat up, turning to kiss him on the lips, her hands tugging on his shirt.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

DNAmy typed in a few command into her terminal, and turned to the regenerative tank dominating the middle of the room. She waited in anticipation, Otterfly rubbing himself against her. She patted him, then turned her attention back to the tank.

The tank's internal system heeded the command, and drained all the green fluid from the tank. The redhead inside slumped into a heap at the bottom of the tank, involuntarily shivering from the sudden cold which hit her flesh.

DNAmy grabbed a blanket from the couch in her lab, and carefully picked her way over to the younger woman. The glass panel opened to the side with a hiss when she entered a command on the keypad. A few more commands, and the tubes detached from the redhead.

DNAmy crouched down, wrapping the blanket around the shivering teen hero. Confused olive green eyes stared up at her.

"DN...Amy?" Her words slurred, as she tried to sit up.

"Whoa, calm down, Kim. I'm not going to hurt you." DNAmy told her, wrapping the blanket more securely around the naked hero.

Her lab doors hissed open, and Vivian walked into the lab. "You are waking her up?"

"Master Shadow's orders. He must be notified."

The blonde shook her head. "He's busy." Except for her, only Felix and his mother knew that Shadow was a woman, and not a man like they had all assumed.

"Fine." The biologist answers with a frown.

"Prof. Porter?" The redhead asked, sitting up in Amy's arms.

"Hey, welcome back to the living." Vivian said softly, crouching down and pushing wet strands of hair from the redhead's forehead. "Don't push yourself too hard. You're still recovering."

Kim looked around at her surroundings. Olive green eyes swept over the equipment, but it didn't look like DNAmy's usual lair. Nor did things explained why Vivian was there.

"W-where am I?" Kim asked.

"Obsidian Pact headquarters Shadow Eclipse would want to meet you after this. He's the one who brought you back here in the first place." Vivian explained.

Kim looked confused. "Obsidian Pact?"

"A new organisation which was founded shortly after your _death._ Master Shadow brought us together to bright justice and rights back to our world." DNAmy chattered away. "You were in such a bad condition when Master brought you in, so messed up. Master insisted that I save you."

Kim looked more confused than ever. Her brain was trying to process what had happened before her apparently long slumber. Then she saw golden eyes staring down at her, sharp fangs biting into her flesh, pulling and tugging. The feeling of utter despair, of loneliness pulled at her, threatening to pull her off the cliff. She turned to Vivian for support, clutching the older woman tightly. The blonde held the redhead as she silently sobbed. The younger girl's entire frame was shaking as she clutched desperately onto Vivian.

"Kim?" Vivian asked gently.

"Please...please keep them away from me..." She whimpered, not looking up.

"Who?"

"W-wolves..."

Vivian hugged the younger girl tighter in her arms. One of her hand went in search for her pager, and she pressed something.

"What?" Came the annoyed voice. She could hear the rustling of cloth on the other end of the line, but Vivian decided not to comment on things.

"Kim's awake."

"What?!" Vivian heard more rustling. Probably Shadow putting on her clothes. "I'll be there in a moment. Do you need anything?"

"I don't, but you might want to get her some clothes." Vivian told Shadow.

The line was cut off. Vivian put away her pager with a sigh and wrapped both hands around the redhead. Amy took her leave, going into another of her research labs.

Whimpers escaped the younger woman's lips, and Vivian's heart broke when she heard the voice. Kim was a string brave woman, but the betrayal from ten years ago left her in shell-shocked emotions. Her trauma was clear, but there was nothing Vivian could do to help her except to hold her.

The door hissed open once more and this time Shadow came into the room with a bundle of clothes in her hands. "Viv, help her get dressed. I need to speak with Amy." Shadow passed the clothes to Vivian who nodded.

Shadow found the scientist hunched over her terminal, staring at some processed data. Shadow took a seat at one of the terminals, and waited for Amy's report.

Amy switched off the terminal and turned to Shadow, who was patiently waiting for an explanation. "Kimberly's fine. but she will need time to heal her mind. I can't imagine what kind of horror she endured when she was attacked by the wolves, but she's quite broken from what I can see."

Shadow nodded, tapping her chin. "Amy, do you think her mind can be healed?"

The scientist shrugged. "That's a question for our resident medical officer, and I'm certainly not one."

The leader of Obsidian Pact frowned. "Page for Dr. Aengus."

Amy went off to do as she was told, leaving the younger woman deep in her thoughts. Vivian walked into the room with a distraught Kim, and let the redhead to continue holding onto her.

"I thought you'd want to speak with her?" Vivian asked.

"With her in that kind of mental state? Not going to happen." Shadow replied, waving her off. "Besides, I want the doctor to check on her before anything else ."

Vivian shrugged. "Fine by me. I prefer that too."

Kim looked up at the hooded figure. Her heart urged her to reach out to the woman seated across from her. She forgot her fears, and looked at Shadow curiously. Then she noticed the robotic finger drumming the terminal.

"Is it rude for me to ask why do you cover yourself?"

Shadow glanced at her. "No. But do you really want to know?" A nod from the young hero. Shadow sighed, and pulled the hood down to reveal her face. Then she removed the mask. The robotic eyes stared into a pair of olive green ones, and light gleamed off the metal half of Shadow's face. Her hair, bleached, white strands hung from only one side of her scalp, the other half replaced by metal. "Satisfied now?"

"What happened?" Kim asked eagerly, her earlier fear all forgotten.

 _For someone who had just awoken from a stasis, and one who had suffered such emotional trauma, she's energetic._ Shadow resisted the urge to roll her eyes at thee young redhead. "I'll keep things short. I'm not one to share secrets with those I don't trust. Let's just say I got this from a nasty accident."

"Oh, must've hurt..." Kim muttered, wincing a bit.

"Like hell, yeah..." Shadow trailed off.

The intercom buzzed, and Shadow quickly donned her hood and mask before allowing Vivian to open the doors. Dr Aengus walked into the room, medical kit in hand, and bowed to the leader of Obsidian Pact.

"Let's get you a full health check." Vivian said to the redhead who groaned.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

So, Kim's back into the game now. What will she do when she realized that Obsidian Pact is an organization which assembles all the world's major villains?


	9. Wheels In Motion

**KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

 **CHAPTER 9 Wheels In Motion**

Dr Aengus packed up his medical kit and pulled off the latex gloves he was wearing. Turning away from the redhead, he faced the leader who had been watching them silently all these while. Aengus bowed to Shadow, who replied with a slight nod. It was all it took for the doctor to know what the leader wanted.

"Agent Possible…" He began, but was swiftly cut off by an irritated Shadow.

"Miss Possible, my good doctor. She's not a Global Justice agent anymore."

He swallowed. Aengus had always dreaded to face the leader. Despite the small stature, Shadow emanated an aura that kept people in fear. Recent activities only spurred more fear in the ranks.

"Yes, sir. Miss Possible's mind may not be at its full one hundred percent, but I trust things will show improvement in the future. Even lying in stasis for so long, her vitals are quite strong, which I assume is an effect from Dr. Hall's serum. However, I forbid any sort of over-exertion from her. Bed rest is recommended for another week or two, then she can slowly work her way up."

Shadow didn't say anything. With a wave from her hand, she dismissed the doctor. "Get her a room." She told Vivian, and turned to leave.

"Wait, you're not talking to her?" The blonde queried.

Shadow didn't turn. "It's not time yet. Kimberly Ann, when the time is right, you will speak with me once more. Until then."

Vivian sighed. It was so difficult to get Shadow to talk these days. Her mind was on vengeance, and vengeance alone. Nothing else seemed to mind. She turned to the redhead, who was looking around her in fascination. Vivian chuckled at the sight.

Kim still looked like the teen she was before the incident. Ten years. That was how long Kim had laid in stasis, until Amy finally found a way to stabilise her enough to heal her. The teen had lost a decade of her life due to betrayal from all sides.

A stray tear found its way down her cheeks. She was glad that Shadow had saved the girl that day. She was glad they were in time to help the teen. True, they weren't in time to save her from the terrors of the wolves, but at least they were there for her when the world decided to abandon her.

"Come on, Kim, let's get you to your room." Vivian told her.

kpkpkpkpkp

The green and black jet soared through the night sky, its engine thrust put it at a speed of over two hundred miles an hour. Shego piloted the jet silently, with Betty seated in the co-pilot's seat. The two hadn't said a word since take-off, as both of them felt that they needed the silence to clear some things from their mind.

Their lives took a drastic change just because Obsidian Pact fully rose to the surface. None had anticipated their moves, and they have been played again and again. It was getting frustrating, and neither woman were in the mood for any more of these mind games.

An explosion shook the jet, and both women jolted hard in their seats. With a curse, Shego quickly accessed the damage, and saw that they hit one of the fuselage tank, so they were losing fuel fast. She pushed the throttle forward, pushing the jet to its maximum speed.

Betty looked on as the speedometer slowly rose to over three hundred miles per hour. her heart was racing, and she could feel the change in pressure. Her ears popped as Shego pulled at the navigator violently, the jet rising vertically, gaining altitude.

"The hell are you doing, Shego?" She screamed over the roars of the engines.

The green skinned woman flicked a few switches when red lights flared in the cockpit. "They're still behind us." She answered, before pulling hard to the right.

Seconds later, a missile sailed past them and exploded, the heat wave shaking the jet. Shego cursed once more as her pursuers appeared from above the clouds, their speed matching her jet. She tried to access the weapons, but the earlier shot had taken out the system. The only way for them to get out of this was to get away, and fast.

"Shit." Betty swore when she saw the jets coming into view.

"What?" Shego asked, eyes focused on the sky

"Obsidian Pact. The jets are emblazoned with the blood scorpion symbols."

"Fuck. How did they know we're here?"

"I don't know…"

The jets quickly surrounded them, and when Shego tried to make a descent, more jets appeared below and above. There was no way for them to escape.

"Shego, Elizabeth, surrender now." Boomed Gemini's voice from the jet's intercom system. "Don't try fighting back. Master Shadow hates it. Besides, you're his guests today."

"Right, and they're our escorts…" Shego replied sarcastically.

"In fact, they are. Now, slow down, and let them guide you." Gemini told them.

Betty was about to say something, but Shego beat her to it. "Sorry, cyclops, but your henchman just busted our tank. We can't last another two hundred miles with our reserves if we go slow."

Silence.

"Connect fuel tank with #46." Came the reply and then the line was cut off.

"So?" Betty asked.

Shego smirked. Suddenly Betty regretted ever showing up in her hangar that night. Her life was coming to an end, and it was all the green woman's fault.

"Do I want to know?" She asked again with a groan.

"Maybe not…" Shego told her superior. "But I might as well give you a heads up. if you want to kill a tiger, the best way is to kill it in its den.'

"My life is over…" Betty mumbled.

kpkpkpkpkp

Ann Possible set down the plates for dinner. Today, the boys would be home, and she was looking forward to seeing them. James had been missing the boys too, who left home a year after her daughter went MIA, and was assumed dead. She understood, and let the boys go. The house felt so dead without the vibrant redhead.

She looked at the plates she set down, and tears found their way down her cheeks. Four plates. There used to be five, but that was a decade ago. Even the dining table felt too big for four.

Her heart still hurt, her emotions torn. What kind of a mother wouldn't? She lost her only daughter, whose fate was still unknown. Many said she died in the line of defence, but others speculated that she might still be alive somewhere.

"Kimmie…" She murmured softly. Sobs shook her frail frame, and she felt her knees gave away, and the woman slumped into a chair.

"Mom?" Asked a mature male voice.

The redhead looked up to see Jim and Tim standing in the doorway, concern in their eyes. She stood up quickly and walked over to embrace her two boys. James and them were all that she had left, and she couldn't stand the thought of losing them.

"We heard about the news…" Tim began, when his mother released the embrace and they sat down around the table.

"Yeah. What that Obsidian Pact did. Team Possible will be back on track."

Ann's eyes widened in horror. The boys had taken up the heroics after Kim's disappearance, with help from Ron, Wade and Monique. But the team split when Ron stayed officially in Japan. Monique left for Paris, and Wade took up the offer to work with GJ. And the tweebs went off to college.

"NO!" Ann deadpanned, her voice harsh. "I've lost your sister to these saving the world antics, I will not lose you two too."

Jim and Tim exchanged surprised looks.

"But mom, this is what Kim would've done…" Tim tried to argue.

"NO!" Ann said once more, this time more forcefully. "I forbid it."

"Mom…" Jim began.

"Please. I already lost your sister. I don't want to lose you two too." Her voice was shaking now, and she was trying her best not to cry. "Please, I beg of you two, don't leave me and your father behind…"

"We didn't mean to…" The twins said in unison.

Ann let out a sigh, and choked back a sob. "I know you don't. But sometimes, I'm just so scared. Your sister, Kim, she just disappeared from the world like that. Nothing was left behind. Not even a body to bury…"

"Your mother's right." James' tired voice interrupted them. "We've lost Kimmie, we can't lose you boys too."

"But the Obsidian Pact…"

"Let Global Justice handle things for once."

Both boys stood up. "Mom, dad." They said coldly. "The last time we let them do something, they can't even bring Kim's body back for us to bury. What's the use of depending on them?"

With that, the twins left the room without another word, leaving the two older Possibles to enjoy the dinner. Dinner had been an occasion to look forward to, but whatever plans Ann had for the night were ruined.

James and her understood that the boys were still bitter over their sister's death, and they partly blamed Kim's death on Ron and Shego, who were with Kim when the redhead fell.

The boys tried so hard to continue their sister's work with her closest friends. But the tinge of hatred towards Ron made things harder for everyone, and in the end, the team just split.

James tried to put in some conversation, but Ann was no longer listening.

kpkpkpkpkp

Shadow tore the mask off her face. It felt suffocating hiding herself behind the mask whole day, for nine years. Yes, it had almost been a decade. She took in a deep breath and steeled her nerves.

A decade had almost passed since she founded the pact. A decade had almost passed since she started on the road of vengeance.

Now, her plans were slowly coming to fruition. She knew, she had to tread carefully, or else everything that she had done so far would go down the drain. She had come too far to fail now. She would not fail, not this time.

"I must not fail. Kimberly will return to her family…"

Yes, that had been her plan all along. To bring the hero back to the world. Shadow knew Kim deserved better than what the fates subjected to her. The bastards would pay.

All those who turned their backs to the hero when she needed help the most would pay.

Ronald Stoppable, the buffoon who let her fall. His idiocy had put her life at risk countless times, but he never changed, never improved. Never enough to keep her safe.

Shego. They were supposed to be equals, fighting each other fair and square, but she betrayed the trust Kim gave her. Shego let Drakken hit Kim with the nerve relaxant, ultimately winning their fight by shoving the teen into a raging river.

Drakken, who devised the poison from curare, and interfered in a fight he should not interfere. He had watched them fight for years, but he never truly understood that it was not a place for him to stick his foot into. He ultimately crossed the line when he did so.

And finally, Global Justice. Kim had joined the organisation in the hopes of helping more people, but she was betrayed by those she considered as allies, comrades. Commander Will Du's bitter jealousy and Dr. Director's incompetency finally pushed things over the edge, causing Kim to lose her life.

"No…" Shadow told herself. "I will not let that day repeat itself. I will avenge Kimberly, for everything that they've done, to her, and to me!"

Her comm beeped. She pressed a button and Gemini's voice came through. "Master Shadow, they are on their way to the base."

"Good, make sure you cloak their jet. Switch on the holographics around them. We don't want them to know where our base is. After all, I have no intentions to keep the rabid dogs here."

"Understood, Master Shadow." He replied, and the line went dead.

A smile made its way up to her lips, and she donned her mask.

"Sheridan, Elizabeth, let's see what you have to offer. I shall judge you here and now, whether these rabid dogs should be put down, or should I give them a chance to prove that they still have some value in them."

kpkpkpkpkp

AN Yes, I'm back. Don't ask why did I come back to this one. I just feel that as an author, it would be rude of me to stop this I the middle of nowhere, and I would also like to see how far can I go with my own original ideas. So please, bear with this novice writer and leave me a review.


	10. Ticking Gears

**KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

Before we move on to the story, please allow this annoying person to say a few words. This work is my original idea, and this will move in the direction I've set before. Which means, many things will be different, as a collab fuses both of our works. For example, Shadow here remains a mystery, but the Shadow in REWRITE has been revealed to be Felix. Do not pass judgement so early. The Shadow here is not Felix, so, you all are free to guess who she is.

So, yeah, despite what I said about last chapter being posted and all that, I can't let the idea go before I put it down into words, and since I'm done with this chapter, I decided to post it now. But I am serious about no updates for four days next week. Term 2 finals.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10 Ticking Gears**

Shego jumped down from the cockpit and landed gracefully on her feet. Flexing her muscles, she waited for her one-eyed partner to join her. The jets which had accompanied them were now landed all around her jet. They made sure the meaning was clear. Nobody was going to go anywhere unless they permitted it.

Shego let out a low growl when she noticed no pilots were coming out from the cockpits. She had wanted to look what they looked like, so she could pummel them later on for daring to scrape paint off her jet. Yeah, you heard right, one of them had the nerve to fly so near, its wing scratched along Shego's jet.

"What' wrong?" Betty asked in a low tone when she joined her green-skinned friend.

"They're drones." Shego hissed back. "We were played. Damn it, we should've outrun them just now, damn the costs!"

The law enforcer laid a hand on Shego's shoulder. "Calm down, we are in enemy territory now, and we are greatly outnumbered. Besides, have you noticed? We couldn't see anything outside the window after we agreed to be _escorted._ "

Shego nodded. "Whoever this Obsidian Pact is, they are not some ordinary punks."

"Punks you say?" Came Gemini's arrogant voice.

Both women turned to see the man walking towards them. Gemini's hair had streaks of grey in them now, but other than that he was still pretty much the Gemini from ten years ago. His eyepatch still covered one eye, and he still had that rocket firing appendage. Sego resisted the urge to flare up and fry him there and then.

The man extended two collars to them with a smirk. "Master Shadow will only see you after you wear this."

"Hey, it wasn't our choice to come here. So there's no way I'm wearing that. No!" Shego said with some heat. Much to her surprise, Betty put on the collar without any sort of argument. The ex-villainess cursed, but took the collar and put it on too. "Happy now?"

Still wearing the smirk on his face, Gemini led the two deeper into the base. Three dozen henchmen surrounded them, and Shego eyed them with fire in her eyes. They made her feel like a villain again. It felt like she was being brought to her cell every time Kim thwarted Drakken's plans. She was a law enforcer now. She had long given up that part of her life when her princess disappeared.

Heck, without the world knowing, she was part of Team Possible before she was recruited into Global Justice. She felt that she owed Kim that, for letting her fall. It was on that day she realized that there were things that even comet powers were unable to achieve. And she learnt it the hard way.

"So, Elizabeth, is your directorate still intact?" Gemini asked, already knowing the answer. This part of the plan was for his revenge. He wanted to see his sister unseated, and Shadow had devised the perfect plan for it. Subtle, but fool-proof.

Betty eyed her brother with distaste. "Of course it is, why would you think otherwise?"

Gemini laughed. He stopped, and turned to face his sister, his muscular frame dwarfing hers. "Do you think I'm a fool, sister? Master Shadow set things in motion. The United Nations are contemplating whether Global Justice should be disbanded now or not, albeit the deadline they gave you."

"Impossible!" Betty growled.

He spread his arms dramatically. "There's no need for me to lie to you, dear sister. You've seen how Master Shadow can easily make you run around, chasing your own tail. Heck, even you didn't know how Possible died, but he does. We villains might not be on the same path, carving a path of bloodshed to avenge that meddlesome redhead, but we help. We help because he would help _us_ to get our revenge in return."

"I knew it. Drakken would never be able to come up with something like that." Shego mumbled.

"Indeed. All of our revenge has been weaved into a massive net of havoc and destruction. As Master Shadow would say, this is just the beginning. More will perish, and Global Justice will go down with them."

"You asshole!" Betty screamed, hands balled into fists and was ready to strike her brother.

The guards raised their stun guns, and one look at the electricity crackling on the tip had the leader put down her fists. But Gemini was not done with her. He flicked out a control, and with a few push of buttons, had his sister writhing and thrashing on the floor in pain. High voltage rushed through her muscles, overloading them with signals. He laughed, and turned off the device.

The one-eyed woman pushed herself from the ground in pain, her muscles protesting against the exertion. Shego sank to her knees to help her friend up. Betty's oynx eye bore into her brother's, carrying much hatred in them.

"Like Dementor's new toy?" He asked with mockery in his voice.

"You will pay for this, Sheldon." Betty said coldly. Shego couldn't agree more.

* * *

Bomber jets came into view on the vidscreens. As they adjusted their altitude to the city below them, the cloaking devices were switched off, and each bomber jets were seen to be painted with the blood red scorpion. A city was no quite accurate, as it was just a complex built on a mountain. But it was still a worthy target.

The hidden ninja school which specialized in Tai Shing Pek Kwar. Sanctuary of the Monkey Master and the Han. Shadow knew neither of them were there, but this attack wasn't to end their lives anyway. It was to anger them, to stimulate them back into the open. Better yet, have them come right at her.

The jets circled the ninja school, spiraling lower and lower. She adjusted the surveillance drones, and zoomed in to the school. Ninjas moved into open space, and weapons drawn. No one knew just how futile their weapons were. Though they were believers in Mystical Monkey Power, but they were mere mortals too, carrying primitive weapons against modern technology.

They thought their school was well hidden. But in truth, people knew where it was if one knew where to look. And Shadow was one of them.

"Ronald Stoppable, you will pay the price for Kimberly's death today." Shadow said in a low whisper. Her cybernetic fingers danced over the keyboard, inputting a series of commands into the drones. Her lips curled up into a cruel smile, red robotic eyes never leaving the screen as the jets swarmed the school as one, and opened their hatches.

Grenade like items dropped into and around the school complex. Everyone ran for cover, expecting them to explode when they hit the ground, but they didn't. Shadow could see the confusion in their eyes, and her sadistic mind raced at the sight.

 _Yes, come forward, pick them up, they will not explode…_

As if the ninjas heard her words, they moved cautiously into the open, weapons still raised. Eyes were trained on the sky, at the bomber jets which still spiraled the air. Shadow typed in more commands, and the jets headed away, back to base. She would need them in her next step of operation, and she was not going to lose any of them now.

A few more keys, and the jets vanished into thin air as their cloaking devise went on line. Ninjas pointed to the sky in disbelieve, but many had crouched down to pick the mysterious items up. Others remained on guard, fearing that the jets would come back.

The mysterious items were shaped like any regular grenade. They were unlike what she had used in earlier attacks, massive tanks of bombs and bio-warfare weapons. This was another simple, yet disastrous invention of hers. Yes, the ideas came from her. Dementor and Drakken were only there to help put them into mass production.

Shadow smiled, and pressed "Enter". The safety pins on the grenades clicked.

 _...now they will..._

Bright light exploded in her view of vision, the grenade exploding with such force the entire mountain shook. Bloodcurdling screams filled her ears with the sweetest music. Broken limbs, exposed and burning flesh were everywhere. She searched for the dark-skinned Japanese, Yori, but there was no sign of her. Shadow did see someone else though.

Amidst the carnage, she saw the limp body of Master Sensei, and she stood up triumphantly. Laughter erupted from her, and the hood fell off her face, revealing her to the rest of her inner circle. The villains she had recruited single-handedly nine years ago.

Collective gasps echoed from them, but Shadow ignored them. She was too busy savouring the nectar of her first step in revenge. Yes, this was the first step. That attack on Croatia was simply to draw the attention of Global Justice, nothing more. And also to push the public to distrust the agency, forcing it to be disbanded.

"Yes, the first step has been taken. Ronald Stoppable, what will you do?" Shadow said to the screen. Ninjas still rose from the rubble, struggling to stand and help their comrades.

The mountain shook once more. The grenades dropped on one side of the mountain had greatly destabilised the entire mountain. The slopes began to shift, and the greater weight on the mountain pushed things even faster. The complex slid down the mountain, like a child on the slide. Shadow could hear the surprised shrieks from the surveillance drones, and it caused another laughter to break out.

"What are you doing?" Asked a voice she knew well.

Shadow stopped her laughter, and turned to face the person who dared to interrupt her moment of triumphant. Sure enough, standing there was Shego. The green skinned woman was supporting Betty, who was still feeling weak after getting 'the shock of her life'. One look at Gemini's smirk and the collars around their necks told her everything she needed to know.

She waved at Gemini to take his seat, and she pulled the hood back down her face once more. "You dare to question me?" Shadow queried, sitting down in her chair, which looked more like a throne. "You, who left Kimberly to die?"

Shego's plasma flared. "I did not let Kimmie fall!" She screamed, losing all temper.

Gemini took out the remote, ready to give the woman her first taste of the shock, but Shadow stopped him. "Step down, Sheldon. I will deal with this green bitch myself." She said coldly, every word dripping venom.

She noticed Betty's gaze. The woman was looking around the room at the assembled villains. Before this, she could call Shadow's words bluff, but now that she was seeing things for herself, she knew the world was in trouble. Betty's gaze landed on the figure at the head of the long conference table, and shuddered.

Something malevolent was emanated by the figure. Whatever happened Shadow before Obsidian Pact was found crossed the line Shadow had in life, forcing him to take a drastic turn into villainy. Betty knew, whoever this person was, he had the ability to assembled all of the world's major super villains under one organisation. He had the ability to read the world's mind, and push the public in the direction he wanted. And he was a psychopath to top things off. Whatever sanity in the man had been lost.

Betty knew that much at least. What she didn't know was what drove Shadow over. What caused Shadow to snap. And most importantly, who Shadow was. But looking at the disfigured face sent chills down her spine, and a feeling she felt she couldn't ignore. A feeling that she knew this person, but at the same time, she didn't. The aura was too off for her to link to anyone she had known in life.

Shadow laughed. "My, my Sheridan. So defiant. Do you still think you had no hand in Kimberly's death?" A fist crashed down on the table, splintering it. The people around the table jumped up in shock. "YOU HAVE NO RIGTH TO SPEAK OF HER ANYMORE! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU, STOPPABLE AND GLOBAL JUSTICE DID!"

"What did we do that anger you so much?" Betty asked. She needed to know what was going on. This person obviously framed Will Du, and she had to clear his name.

"NOTHING!" Shadow fired back, her red eyes gleaming.

"Then what the fuck are you so worked up for!" Shego thundered back. "We have done nothing…"

"THAT'S THE POINT! WHEN KIMBERLY FELL, YOU ALL DID NOTHING! SHE COULD'VE LIVED BUT YOU TOOK HER LIFE AWAY FROM HER!" Shadow roared.

The villains looked calm. They had gotten used to Shadow's temper over the years and they were not stupid to start complaining now. On the other hand, Betty and Shego recoiled in shock.

"That was what snapped you, wasn't it?" Betty asked.

Shego turned to her and looked at her as if she were nuts. But what she saw in Betty's eye told her, the one-eyed woman knew what was going on now. They had to get out of here alive if Betty wanted to make things work.

"Bets?"

"We need to get out of here. I know who Shadow is." Betty whispered back.

Shadow stepped closer. "Going somewhere? You are my guest. And since the master of house didn't say you can leave, you can't."

"I'm no dog of yours, sonofabitch!" Shego said to Shadow, and tore the collar from her neck. The device melted in her green plasma, and with the same hand, she reached for Betty's melting it as well. "You chose the wrong bitch to mess, Shadow!"

A whimper in the corner caught Shego's attention. There was Drakken, cowering behind Dementor, who was trying to shake him off. Drakken's face was so pathetic it actually made the ex-thief sorry for wanting to kill him. But she thought of what happened to Kim, and her anger took over.

One roar, and Shego was in front of the crippled scientist, holding him by the neck. Dementor scampered out of the way, so did all the other villains on the same row. All of them knew the wrath of the plasma wielding woman, and none wanted to be caught in the crossfire.

"Pl…please…Sh…Shego, have…have mercy on me…" The cerulean scientist pleaded with his ex-henchwoman.

She tightened her squeeze around his throat. "Did you have mercy on Kimmie ten years ago?" She asked coldly, watching the man's face turned into red, the purple. "No. You dropped her from the cliff."

Shego threw the man as hard as she could into the screen at the end of the table. The man plunged headfirst into the circuitry, short-circuiting everything. The screen exploded, throwing the man onto the floor, where he rolled a few times before coming to a stop as a limp heap of battered flesh.

"Dr. Porter, page Dr. Aengus for Drew." Shadow told her right-hand woman.

"Yes, Master Shadow." Vivian replied, reaching for her pager. She came down for the meeting once she settled Kim into her room and have Felix look after her. Now, standing in the room, she didn't notice Betty staring at her. Even if she did, she chose to ignore it.

"Vivian?" Betty called out. Her mind was in turmoil. The woman she had loved, whom she thought to have died shortly after the Lowardian invasion.

But here she was, alive.

* * *

AN Bwahahahaha…. Yes, this is where I leave you all to hang. Yes, yes, don't hang me for shipping Betty and Vivian together. Nor do you hang me for bringing Yamanouchi down. Rest assure, no real lives were endangered, if that's what you all are worried about.

So, here we are, at the end of chapter ten, and I'm glad for all the support that you all have given me so far. Shego and Betty are in Obsidian Pact's base, Yamanouchi is levelled. Betty found out who Shadow truly is, or did she, and is reunited with her long lost lover. How are things going to escalate from here?

Do drop me a review to encourage this newbie writer.


	11. Unshadowed

KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

AN Before we move on to the story, let me apologise for the late update. I was trying to get some sleep after a horrendous week of exams. I'll try to kick out as many chapters as possible during this holidays.

 **Chapter 11 Unshadowed**

Deep in the heart of the mountains to the south of Middleton, was a secret base for Team Possible. One which was supposed to be the redhead's twentieth birthday gift, but the redhead never had the chance to see it. Her team made sure the base was utilised fully in their operations, and was continued to be maintained in top conditions even though the team parted ways a few years later.

Now, the room was occupied by some of the world's best mind. But it was also one of the world's weirdest combinations.

Ronald Stoppable, a mystical powered Monkey Master. The blond was now a leading ninja of the world's oldest ninja clans. At the same time, he did freelancing for Global Justice whenever they needed his help.

Monique Robinson, a fashion diva. The ebony haired beauty was a prodigy in her field. But ever since her friend's disappearance ten years ago, she filled in the space for the blond male before he left for Yamanouchi.

Wade Load, acknowledge to be one of the world's best hackers, as well as a tech genius. Leading computer analysts at Global Justice, the young genius had been Team Possible's tech and info support for as long as they could remember.

Jim and Tim Possible, two of the brightest minds at MIT, currently taking their PHDs in multiple engineering fields. They were part of Team Possible after their sister disappeared, and before the team was officially dissolved due to internal feuds.

Now, the twins were putting up one of their most sour faces at the blonde, who was trying his best to ignore the stares he was getting. He cleared his throat, trying to get their attention, but the twins merely snorted and crossed heir arms in disgust.

"Where's Shego?" Jim asked, or rather, demanded.

"She's not welcomed." Ron remarked dryly. "She was the one who caused Kim to die, and you all know that. I'm not going to welcome her back into our team."

Tim banged a fist on the table. "Last I checked, this is not for team, Stoppable. This is our sister's team, and there's no way I'm letting you taking over. What right do you have?"

"Boys!" Monique tried to put INA word, but the three males were too engaged to listen to her. She sighed in defeat, and looked at her boyfriend for help.

Wade merely shrugged. He knew how the twins would react, especially on such a touchy topic like this. It was the same reason the Team had to part way years ago, as well as the reason Shego left, and joined GJ instead.

"You know Kim died because of her. Shego killed her. She let that man interrupt their fight, let the man inject Kim with that poison. She's Kind murderer. Why are you two siding her?"

"Because we have more common sense than you!!" Tim countered. "If Shego really wanted to hurt Kim, she would've done it years ago! Hell, she can melt metals with her bare hands, do you think sis could be survived if Shego really went all out?"

Ron bit his lip. He had no interest to get into another fight with the twins, not when there were more pressing matters at hand. "Look, don't want to continue this stupid fight, because we all know where it's going to lead us."

Monique and Wade nodded in agreement. They too didn't want to see another war between the three males. Hell, if Shego was here, they'd be surprised if the base was still standing.

"Ron, why don't you tell us the reason for calling us back?" Wade began the conversation. He knew if he didn't get things on track, they'd never get things done in time.

The blonde nodded. "Before Dr. Director left GJ HQ, she asked for Team Possible to investigate this rogue organisation which goes by the name Obsidian Pact. As we all know, this is a new alliance in the villain community, and the person who leads them is a complete psychopath. Dr. Director knew GJ cannot be mobilised to investigate behind the scenes, as UN is breathing down her neck, so she requested for our help."

"Why should we help when _her_ organisation was the one who left sis to die?" Jim said with a sneer. "We are not helping that traitor. Heck, we feel disgusted to be in your presence!"

Ron seethed in anger. He had endured the brats for years, simply because he respected the boys' parents. But the boys had openly hated him after two years being with him, and saw how incompetent he was, and believed he was the cause of their sisters death.

"Boys!" Monique scolded the twins. "Stop it, we are not here to fight. If you won't cooperate, then leave."

Tim huffed. "We built this base. If anyone, it should be him who leaves." He said, glaring in Ron's direction. " Or we could always fry his ass."

"Tim, please don't..." Wade mumbled, rubbing his temples. It was too early for them to be over each other's throat. And he was not in the mood to pull them apart.

"Shut it, boy genius. You work for that damn woman too, so you have no right to interfere." Jim told the dark haired male. "You two, of all people, betrayed our sister's trust."

Monique stood up, and slapped the two boys across the face. Jim and Tim looked up in bewilderment. For all these years, Monique had been the only one to stand by them, consoling hem I've their grief. But now, was she siding with them?

The answer was no.

The ebony haired beauty had tears in her eyes. They had forgotten that she had lost her best friend ten years ago, just like how they had lost their sister ten years ago. The twins looked down at their feet in shame, but Monique pulled the two boys into a hug.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you two, but we need to stay together, to work together now. We may have bitter memories, and jumbled emotions over how things had turned out over the years, but we need to put these feuds aside for now. The world needs us, and we can't let them down. What would Kim say if she see you two like this?"

Jim sniffed. Tim turned his head away. Both boys were trying to put their emotions in check. They knew she was right. They were a team, so they better start acting like one.

"Wade, record the meeting and let Shego know what we are up to, when you get in touch with her." Monique told the computer genius.

He was already typing away on his keyboard. "On it."

"And you, boyfriend, better tell us why you are here and not cuddling up with your girlfriend."

kpkpkpkpkp

Betty couldn't believe who she was looking at. She was starting to believe that her only eye was making her see hallucinations. She grabbed Shego by the arm, trying to get some reassurance that what she was looking at was real.

"Vivian?" She called again, her voice shaking.

The blonde put down the pager and looked at the brown haired woman in the eye. Letting a sigh escape her lips, she turned to look at Shadow, who was wearing an amused smirk, and waved at her to continue.

"Hello, Betty. It's been a while..."

"A while? A while?! Viv, it's been ten years since anyone had seen or heard you. And now that I've found you, you're working for Shadow of all people? Why?" Betty's voice was cracking, and she was losing her usual calm demeanour. She could care less about that now. The only hung on her mind was why Vivian was with Shadow. Why the blonde had not tried to contact her in years.

"Please, Betty, hold your judgement. Don't say anything that would anger Master Shadow. He is an impatient, man, and despises people who refuse to play by her rules."

Shadow tapped her chin. "The good doctor is right. I am an impatient man, especially after that farce I see your agents did at Middleton Space Centre. Complete idiots."

"What the fucking hell are you talking about?!" Shego roared. She lunged forward at a speed she though she was not capable of, and reached out her claws. Plasma covered claws went for Shadow's face, but the leader sidestepped at the last possible moment and crushed her robotic elbow into the back of Shego's neck. The brief contact also sent a surge of high vols the through the pale woman's body.

Shego fell to her knees with an agonising scream, her emerald glare directed at the mysterious leader, who was smirking at the sight of the fallen law enforcer. Shego clenched her teeth, and tried to push down the pain to a tolerable extent.

"You asshole!" She managed to say.

Shadow laughed. "You are not on my level, Agent Go, you never was. Now, leave my sight when I'm still generous enough to let your miserable lives go."

Shego's plasma flared once more. _What the fuck is wrong with this man and his attitude?!_

Betty stepped forward and placed an arm on her pale friend's shoulder. The younger woman turned to her, and Betty shook her head. Shego let the plasma die on her fingers.

"This is not the end, Shadow. I will get you limb from limb myself." Shego told the leader. " For Kimmie's sake, I will."

Shadow merely regarded her with her robotic eyes. Her features softened for a moment, but it was back to the cold icy facade in seconds. "I don't doubt that, Agent Go..."

Betty was still looking at Vivian with a melancholy expression. She was torn between just leaving with her injured comrade and taking Vivian with her. Her single eye showed the blonde her inner struggles. But Vivian shook her head and smiled sadly. Betty knew, the blonde couldn't leave Shadow, at least not yet.

The GJ director turned, and headed in the direction of the hangar. Henchman followed with automated rifles and tranquilliser darts. Shego took one last look at the man who called himself Shadow, and vowed that she would kill the man herself.

Shadow merely looked on with a smile, until they were out of sight, and sat down once more.

"You know, if you had chosen to leave, I wouldn't have said a word..." Shadow told the blonde.

"I know. But I can't leave you alone too. Betty is a strong woman, I know she can handle things." Vivian answered.

Shadow sighed. "I'll be fine on my own too, you know, I'm not a child anymore."

"You always will be." Vivian said with a soft smile. "Neither Felix nor I wish to see you sink back into the despair we pulled you out from."

Shadow smiled. A truly sincere smile this time. "Thank you, Dr. Porter, for everything..."

Once in the safety of Shego's jet, Betty threw an angry punch into the side mirror.

"Hey,hey, that's my baby you're hitting on, Bets. If you want to continue doing that, I suggest you get the hell out of my jet now."

"Damn, I never thought Shadow would be her..." Betty said, ignoring her friend.

Shego blinked. She thought that she must'd misheard things. She put the jet on autopilot, something she absolutely loathed, and turned her full attention to the older woman.

"What did you just say?" Shego queried. She was sure she heard Betty calling Shadow a "her".

" I said I never thought that Shadow would be her." Betty said once more, her tone less heated now after the punch and earlier outburst.

Shego shook her head and tried to get her mind back on track. _Damn, that stupid voltage. My head still hurts like hell..._

"So...you're saying Shadow is a girl?" Shego asked, just to reconfirm things.

Betty looked at her friend with a weird expression. "You mean to say you didn't notice who Shadow truly is?"

"I seriously can't say I've met the psychopath before, Bets. So, are you going to tell me or not?"

The older woman sighed, and looked straight into those emerald orbs. "Shadow is ..."

Shego's eyes widened in shock. Her frame trembled, her mind in complete chaos. "Shadow is... but that is not possible. How? What happened? I... we thought..."

Betty's expression was serious. "If Shadow is who we think is, then we are in trouble, big time."

kpkpkpkpkp

So, here we are, at the end of yet another chapter. Betty knows who Shadow is, and Shego's reaction to the identity was pure shock. Jut who Shadow truly is, and how dangerous is her to the world? Come on people, make a guess. It won't hurt, would it?


	12. Twisted Reality

KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

AN Hi there, everyone, welcome back to the story. First off, allow me to thank you all. You all have been a great push factor in the continuation of this story. We have crossed the 2000 view marks this month. And there was one day where the daily view broke 200. I wonder what caught your attention. Care to tell me? xD.

Chapter 12 Twisted Reality

Felix was watching with a soft smile at the hyperactive redhead bouncing around in the girl's temporary quarter. Despite being awaken from a long stasis, the girl could bounce back real fast. He was slightly amused by the redhead, who was now busy pressing buttons on a remote to see what they were for.

Shutters closed, and the lights flickered off then came on once more. Felix reached for the remote and kept it out from Kim's grasp. The teen redhead frowned, but Felix merely shook his head at her antics.

 _Ten years had passed_ , he silently said to himself, _but she still looks like a teen._ Kim finally settled down, and looked at her friend. She almost didn't recognise the guy. Felix had changed so much, his features had hardened so much, he barely looked like the teen he was ten years ago. And if it weren't for the automated wheelchair, she would never known it was Felix unless he said so.

"Vibrant as always, Kim." Felix commented with a smile. "Though I prefer you to cool down and stay put, or Dr. Porter will skin me alive for things. So will Master Shadow."

The redhead scratched her head sheepishly. Her olive green eyes were mesmerising, and Felix almost forgot how he used to love those eyes, and the flowing red mane. Kim hopped onto her bed, and crossed her legs, hands on her ankles.

"So, what should we do now?" She asked.

"Well, we have to stay here for now, or Master Shadow will be furious."

"She's the lady with all the scars right?" Kim queried, just to be sure.

Felix seemed surprised. "I don't know how you figured that Shadow is a woman, but she'll be happy if you keep this a secret. Master Shadow didn't wish for others to know her true identity."

"But why? And what is this place? What are you, Dr. Porter and DNAmy doing here, together?"

The browned haired male sighed. They never said anything to him about how much he could or should reveal to the redhead. Personally, he would want to tell Kim everything, but knowing the redhead, she might jeopardise the Pact's entire operation.

"Look, Kim, I think it might be better if I let Master Shadow explain things to you. She seems to take an interest in your wellbeing."

Kim nodded, then bounced off the bed once more. She simply cannot sit still. Her adrenaline level was high, and might take quite a while before she would run out of energy.

"So, can you show me around?" She asked enthusiastically.

Felix pondered over the question. Then he flashed his bright smile at the hopeful teen. "Sure, why not?" _As long as I keep away from the labs and holding cells, and the torture chambers..._ He added silently.

kpkpkpkpkp

Wade was busy typing away at his computer when the familiar chime of the Kimmunicator broke him out from his concentration. He pressed a few mor keys before turning to the device.

Shego's face appeared on his screen, and one look at the pale woman face told the genius not to ask any stupid questions. She looks paler than usual, and seemed to be in a really bad mood. He was sure that he didn't want to get in the path.

"Nerdlinger, what's up?" She asked gruffly, and turned her attention back to the horizon. She didn't have any intentions to crash, not after hearing what Betty had told her.

Wade swallowed. "Team Possible has been reformed. I was thinking, will you come back and help us? The twins want you to come back..." He trailed off.

Shego snorted. "I'm sure a certain blonde is against it. So, why the sudden resurrection?"

"Ron wants to stop Obsidian Pact." That was all he dared to say. Wade kept his mouth shut when he noticed the woman's face turning dark, and emotions swirled in those emerald depths.

"Listen here, nerdlinger." She began to say, still not looking at him. She wasn't sure that she could keep her composure if she looked at anywhere besides the horizon. "Leave the fucking Pact to us. The whole lot of you kids just go back to your lives."

"I can't." Wade said, and sighed. "I have to do this. They are tainting Kim's name and memories with these massacres. I can't just sit by the sidelines and do nothing!"

"Look, leave the goddamn thing to us. You know nothing a bout his organisation that you're tying to take down, and I refuse to let you into this mess!" The lake woman practically yelled back.

"I second that, Agent Load. Agent Go and I will take this matter personally." Betty said.

Wade couldn't believe his ears. "Taking it personally? But Ma'am, you can trust us!" He argued.

The one eyed woman stared at the young genius, then thought about he fact that she and Shego had just found out. "I'm sorry, agent. But this is something that you cannot be involved in. Obsidian Pact is stronger than what we have imagined. We have been played at every turn. If I continue to act as a Global Justice director, I can never get to the bottom of this before things truly go south."

Ron had been listening to the conversation all this time. He couldn't stand things anymore. He sighed and walked over to where the young genius was seated. Ron pushed the genius aside. "I implore you to reconsider thing, Dr. Director. Obsidian Pact is not your everyday terrorist organisation. You need help, backup. Look at what they've done so far? Global terrorism, bio warfare, public bombing, massive massacre. Hell, they even levelled Yamanouchi!!"

"We know that, buffoon. In fact, we know more than what you know. Trust me, you won't want to know what kind of a mess we've gotten ourselves into. And it's best that you steer clear of things." Shego stated dryly. "Shadow Eclipse is a person we should fear. And right now, not even Bets think that we can handle Shadow."

"Are you doubting us?!" Ron demanded.

Betty pinched the bridge of her nose. "Agent Stoppable. You used to be a GJ agent, and I was hoping that you would understand the circumstances we're under now. I respected your decision to leave GJ, so I think it's your turn to respect ours."

"Dr. Director..." But he was cut off as the screen went blank.

Wade looked at the blonde male with a worried expression, but he didn't say anything. He knew Ron wanted to pull his weight around, but mostly it was due to Yamanouchi being destroyed. The blonde did have a point. The director needed all the help, so why did she rejected their offer?

"I'd say Shego and Dr. Director knows who Shadow truly is." Monique's voice caused the two of them to turn around. "Otherwise, she wouldn't be hesitant to let us in."

"All the more to let us help!" Ron thundered, and the blue aura began to surround his form.

Monique stepped forward. "Look, boyfriend. If we want to pull our weight, we can just do it. We don't need green light from anyone. That's is what Kim would do."

That brought a smile to Ron's lips. "Booyah."

kpkpkpkpkp

Shadow pressed her palm to the scanner, and the heavy metal doors slid open with a soft hiss. Over her head, fluorescent lights flickered on when the motion detector detected her presence in the room, aside for the cerulean scientist.

The man whimpered when he saw her coming into the room. Drakken was manacled to a metal table, his form covered by a thin, white, hospital gown. His beady onyx eyes were filled with fear, as he watched Shadow inched nearer to the table.

"I believe you are fine now, Drew..." She said to the bounded man with a sneer. "Now, it wouldn't be half as fun as I had planned if you were injured by our green skinned friend, would it?"

"Wh... what...do you...you want?!"

Shadow pulled up a chair and sat down beside the man. "Oh, nothing much. I'm bored, and require a little amusement to keep me in my game. And I have chosen you. You should be proud, Drewbie."

Drakken turned away from her. " Please, don't hurt me..."

Shadow stood up, and pulled her hood off her body, placing the garment on a chair. "It's just you and me in here now, Drew. You can scream all you want, but nobody will hear you. Nobody."

"Please..." He begged.

" **You are asking for mercy?!** " She pulled the man up by his shoulders, and his wrists were on the verge of being torn off by the force. She slammed the back of his head back into the table, leaving the table dented and the scientist dazed.

Drakken's eyes rolled in their sockets, and he began to mutter things that didn't make sense. To Shadow, at least. "Please, you need me. Without me, who would help you to design and invent all those doomsday devices?"

Shadow snorted, and brought up a scalpel from the tool tray beside the bed. She ran a finger down the sharp edge, watching it reflecting the light. "I have no more use of you, Drakken. I still have Dementor, Vivian and Felix working on the project. The Pact doesn't need a crybaby like you. Besides, you've had your revenge, so it's my turn now."

Beady onyx eyes widened in shock and fear. "Y...your turn?" He croaked out.

"Scared? The moment you decided that Kim Possible had to die, the moment you tried to kill her, you should've seen this coming." Shadow said, and stabbed Drakken on his exposed forearm.

The cerulean man screamed, tears gathering in his eyes. Blood slowly flowed from the wound. Shadow left the scalpel in his arm, and took up another one from the tool tray. "You know, with my skills and knowledge, I can have you screaming for hours before I leave you to bleed to death."

Another stab, this time to his other arm. Once again, another agonised scream was torn from the man's throat. "Feel her pain, doctor. Feel it! This was only a fraction of how Kimberly had felt when she was torn apart by the wolves."

"Please..." He sobbed in pain. "...have mercy..."

Shadow shook her head slowly, and smiled. "Drakken, it seems to me that you have yet to grasp the situation you're in. Your opinion doesn't matter now. Your please all on deaf ears. I will show you _mercy,_ by giving you a all and painful death. I'll let you feel what Kimberly had felt."

"Why..."

Shadow slapped him across the face. "I told you already, your opinion, even your questions doesn't matter. It seems that I have to have you understand true agony." She picked up a saw, and shook her head. "The pain would be short..." She mumbled.

Drakken whimpered and continued to plead as he watched the psychotic leader going through the assortment of torture tools. He knew, he had been spared of the more gruesome ones, but still, the pain in his arms told him otherwise. It was the that he had yet to bled from death, or fall unconscious. But to the man, those would be a better choice for him.

"Ah, I found it!" Shadow said in glee. But Drakken struggled in his restraints when he saw what she was holding. He could even feel the hatred the leader had for him when she turned to him with the chain saw.

"So, shall we?" Shadow asked. She switched on the chainsaw, and lowered the device to his left wrist.

Blood splattered everywhere, agonising screams echoed off the closed room, accompanied by Shadow's laughter.

kpkpkpkpkp

Three hours later, Shadow emerged from the room, clad in her hood once more. But every guard noticed the blood caking her hands, and felt the bowling anger emanating from her.

"Clean up the mess." She ordered a guard. "And get me the Possibles."

kpkpkpkpkp

And, that's the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Do, please and please, drop me a review?


	13. Renewed Resolution

KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

CHAPTER 13 RENEWED RESOLUTION

Shego sat in the corner of her private hangar, and just stared into the blank space in from of her. Her fingers toyed with the locket she always wore around her neck, prying it open and closing it, then turned it in her hand before repeating it all over again. Dried tears could be seen on her pale face if one dared to venture closer to the woman.

Ever since they left the Obsidian Pact's "base", Shego had not been herself. Things only got worse after the director of Global Justice threw out her assumptions on Shadow's true identity. Needless to say, the moss-hued woman had not taken the news well. Shego basically broke down at the news.

After they reached Shego's private hangar, Betty had left the woman to herself while she went to contact her GJ agents, as well as the Possible twins. She wasn't the type of woman to let chances slip. She had a vague idea where their base might be, so she wanted to hit hard before Obsidian decided to move.

However, Shego had not been much of a help in her opinion. She was mopping in the corner, not acting like her confident, sarcastic self at all. She acted like a lost puppy, and perhaps she was.

Betty sighed. " I have to beat some sense into Shego. I'll talk to you later, Tim." She switched off the com link and went over to her agent.

Shego didn't even acknowledge her presence. She stared at the ground, her dark mane covering her face. Her lips moved, but the director heard nothing.

Betty grabbed the pale woman and pulled her up, then pushed Shego against the wall. One arm was pressed to the ex-villainess' collarbone. Still, Shego said nothing and did nothing.

"Damn it, Shego!" Betty said in Shego's face. "I don't need a moping lump of meat as my agent! What I need is a competent agent. One who can use her brain, and willing to take actions!"

"It's too late..." Shego muttered, still not looking at Betty. "If what you said is true, then it's too late..."

Betty pressed harder, hoping to get some reaction from her friend. Hell, she wouldn't even be mad if Shego shoved her to the ground, as long as she would snap out of it.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! When we were coming back here, you were hyped to take down Obsidian Pact! Now? Just look at you! You look pathetic!"

Betty let go of the woman. Shego made no attempts to stand on her feet. She let herself slump to the floor and resumed her earlier position, not the bit interested in her fuming employer.

"That was before you tell me who Shadow is..." She said in a sob. "I can't do it, Bets. I can't."

Betty threw her hands up in exasperation. "To hell with your excuses, Shego. Get up! You are not the agent I employed to help me take out Obsidian if you're like this! I'd even kick your fucking ass off Earth if I have to."

Shego regarded the one-eyed woman with her lifeless emerald gaze. "Then do it, spare me the pain."

"What are you even talking about?" Betty was starting to wonder if Shego was still sane. She spoke like she had given up on her life. _Was the truth so bad? Wait, that wasn't even the truth yet. It was just a guess._ She sighed. _I guess I just need to remind her that._

"Shego, that's just a guess. We don't know who Shadow truly is yet. We need more proof."

"Does that matter?" Shego queried. "No matter what, at least they were there for Kimmie. Where were we? What right do we have to condemn them for their actions?"

Betty huffed. "Heck, I don't even know why am I holding this conversation with you. Look Shego, if you don't want to help, fine. At least let me take your jet." She was trying to get a rise out of the green-hued villainess. But little did she know, it didn't work.

"Whatever."

Betty could feel herself twitching from rage. "The fuck?! I just said I'll taking your jet, and you gave me that kind of answer? Fine, I'll go and wreck your jet now!" She began to storm off in the direction of the green and black jet.

That finally got a reaction from Shego. The younger woman stood up, and dusted her catsuit. "Do whatever you want. I'm out of this."

Betty couldn't believe what Shego had just told her. She lunged herself at the comet-powered woman and tackled her to the ground. "Why are you giving up now?! We might still have a chance!"

"Do you think Shadow would forgive herself for what she did?" Shego whispered. "Are you that naive?"

"I am not being naive. I'm trying to be realistic! And you need to be realistic too. Don't give up now. That was what you said to me ten years go. Now, I'm telling you the very same thing. If Kim **_is_** in their hands, it's up to you to save her."

Shego pushed her employer off her. The words echoed in her ears. In her mind. In her heart. She remembered her vow. That if her princess was out there somewhere, she would find her and save her, no matter what.

"Have I been an idiot?" Shego asked.

"You did. Now, are you ready to snap out of it? I know you love Agent Possible, but you need to put your emotions aside." Betty told her. _Just like me._ She silently added.

Shego looked into Betty's single onyx eye. "You knew?"

Betty resisted the urge to roll her eye at the younger woman. "Anyone with a working eye would know you two were in love. I may only have one eye, but I'm not blind."

The screen behind them lit up, and Tim's frantic face appeared on the screen. "Look, I know I hate you and all that, but we need your help!"

"What is it?" Betty asked in a clipped tone, immediately slipping into her professional form.

"Our house is under attack, and we're too far to reach there in time."

Shego lit up a hand. "On it, Tweeb."

kpkpkpkpkp

Ann and James were just sitting down for dinner when their front door was blown apart. Wood and stone debris flew everywhere, and chunks of cement smashed into the living room.

"Shit!" James swore. Their son's security system had failed to hold back whoever the intruders were.

James immediately pulled his wife down, and they botched moved slowly towards the stairs. They needed to buy themselves time. If the intruders had managed to blow up their door, then they must'd triggered the alarm. All they needed to do was to stall time. And wait for their sons.

Henchmen filed into the room, lases sweeping over the room. One pulled down his visor with thermal visual. He immediately sensed two heat signatures.

Laser aimed, arm raised. The henchmen nodded and began to file into the kitchen, lasers focused on the kitchen table.

James knew there was no escape for them, so he leapt onto a man, and tackled the henchman to the ground. The man groaned, and James quickly seized the rifle, aiming it at the henchmen. He knew he was outnumbered. But it wasn't about winning now. They needed time.

"Put it down ,Dr. Possible." Gemini said as his frame appeared in the doorway. "My men and I have specific instructions to capture you, not harm you."

"You're working for someone else?" James asked, laser trained on the one-eyed man.

"Sadly, yes. However, that is aside the point. Let us escort you to Master Shadow. He is extending an invitation for you to join him for dinner."

"By wrecking our front door?" Ann asked as she climbed to her feet. "Can't you be more polite?"

Gemini mocked bowed. "Forgive my men for their rudeness. So, will you do us the courtesy of accepting this fine invitation? Nana, Slim and Joss are with Master Shadow now. If you're worried that no one is picking your sons up, we can do that." He said with a grin.

"What have you done with my family?!" James demanded. Without waiting for an answer, he fired the rifle.

The bullet bounced off a plasma cocoon which formed around Gemini. He sneered as he watched the bullet smashed a framed picture standing on the kitchen table.

Ann picked up the picture, which fortunately survived. Only the glass had shattered. She clutched the picture to her bosom, and let her sobs shake her frame.

"Why? You've taken Kim from us, now you want to take away the memories we have of her?"

Gemini shrugged. "We extended an invitation. It was your husband who shot me first." He said nonchalantly. "Besides, don't you want see your daughter again?"

"The only way is in death... are you killing us? Or your master?"

James took a glance at his wife. and Gemini took the chance to take down the rocket scientist. One precise kick knocked the weapon from the doctor's hand. Another sent the man tumbling and nursing a bruised cheek.

"Are you and your men that cruel? Is your master that cold-blooded? We already lost our daughter. What else does he want from us?" Ann asked softly.

Gemini smirked. "Ma'am, that's an answer for Master Shadow to know and you to find out. Now, please, this way."

Ann sighed, and looked at her husband. They had lost their daughter. But they would not lose their sons. They had to leave before the boys arrive.

"Very well. We'll come."

"Ah, excellent. I shall let Master Shadow know. This way, this way."

kpkpkpkpkp

Drakken awoke to a world of pain. Every inch of his body, easy muscle fibre was protesting against the pain. Except his severs wrist, and ankle. Shadow had cut off the aforementioned appendages before leaving him in his agony.

She had done it slowly, and had told him again and again, that it was only a fraction of what Kim had felt. She had enjoyed the looks on his face, his pleas. The agonising screams echoed off the walls, which were music to her ears. His blood was the perfect paint for her to paint her new art.

But it didn't deter her from her work. She was an artist, and he was her latest canvas. To Drakken, Shadow was a monster. He had hoped that Shadow would end his life when his wrist and foot was severed. But she didn't. She brought a red hot metal to his wound, and burnt the wound to stop the blood flow. It only brought fresh pain to the already delirious man as he struggled to stay awake.

The burning of his flesh, the smell of cooked meat.

The memories sent a wave of nausea through the man, and he turned his head to vomit whatever that was left in his stomach. All that came up were gastrointestinal juices and bitter bile. He dry-retched a few times before sinking back onto his back, breathing in deeply.

"Doctor, I'm glad that you decided to join me once more." Shadow spoke up. She had been sitting beside the doctor, and was fortunately spared from his vomit. "Now, shall we continue? I hate it when my subject pass out. before I have my fun."

"Haven't you had enough?!" Drakken screamed out of fear. He couldn't see the leader, and he didn't know what would befall him.

Shadow stood up, and stood in Drakken's view. "I think you misunderstood the purpose of torture. You see, the point of torture is not to kill. And neither is it for drawing blood. So I concede, I went overboard with that. But I did seal you wounds."

"You are a monster!"

Shadow smiled. "That I am, good doctor. I thought it was obvious? After all, I'm a master torturer. I enjoy my victims' screams. I enjoy the blood, the exposed flesh. Tell me, Drakken, have you ever wondered where our henchmen disappeared to?"

"W...what henchmen?"

She smiled, and picked up a bottle of oil. "You know. The ones who failed me. At the very beginning of the formation of my kingdom?"

Drakken's eyes widened in realisation. "You tortured them to death?! You're heartless!"

She backhanded him, and pulled the cerulean man up by his hair. "You have no right to say that. Especially in my presence!" She let go, and sat down again. "But I forgive you. After all, you're just a toy. My amusement."

Drakken stared at the oil, and knew what was going to happen. Shadow was going for the classic. It might be classic, but it would still hurt like hell.

"And so were they. You know, Drewbie. You should thank them to help me complete my training. They were my first canvases, my first art works. Alas, they died before I could show off my achievements."

"Psychopath!!" Drakken spat.

Shadow laughed. "Oh, Drewbie. I don't need you to tell me things I already know. What I want you to tell me is, how does it feel to be electrocuted again and again. Shall we?"

She opened the lid in a slow motion, and enjoyed the look of pure terror in Drakken's beady onyx eyes. But before she could pour the oil onto Drakken the doors slid open.

"I said I was not to be interrupted when I'm trying to have a moment of amusement. What part of my order that you can't understand? Or are you taking your life for granted?" Shadow asked in a low hiss.

"They're here. If you want to kill me, you can do it later. It'd be impolite to present yourself when you're covered in blood." Vivian told the leader.

Shadow swirled around. "The Possibles?"

Vivian nodded. "Come on, Shadow."

She stood up. "Well, Drakken, the Possibles saved you. But I'll be back. I'm not done with you yet. Besides, the night is still young."

The cerulean scientist merely whimpered as he watched the two retreating figures.

kpkpkpkpkp

Shego and Betty jumped down from their jet and surveyed the damage done to the Possible household.

"We're too late." Shego said, picking up a part of a ruined laser cannon. "And they took the Possibles."

Betty stepped over the ruined front door. "Obsidian Pact." She told her agent. "As usual, they left their 'signature'."

"We are always two steps late!!" Shego thundered, punching a tree with full plasma power, and the tree fell, adding more damage to the residence.

"Do you have to do that?" Betty asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Do what?" Shego feigned innocence.

Before Betty could come up with something to counter her agent, her com beeped. "What is it, agent?"

"Sergeant Kristian here. We are ready to attack."

"Good. Converge at given coordinates and get in position, them wait for my orders." Betty told the man.

"Understood ma'am."

Betty switched off the link. "Ready?"

"Born ready."

kpkpkpkpkp

Another update done. And my holidays are almost gone. If you can call a holiday with projects and revisions one, then I surrender. Soon, I'll be returning to a hell called "school". Wish me luck that I don't dir before the term is over. I do need to get into a university.

Do leave me a review. It keeps my spirits up to continue writing.


	14. Unannounced Guests

KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS.

CHAPTER 14 UNAANOUNCED GUESTS

"You have been quiet," Shadow remarked to her companion, who was walking alongside her.

Shadow had her blood red hood on, and so did Vivian, since she would be accompanying her to meet the Possibles. After all, some of the family members knew who Vivian Porter was, considering she did work in the Middleton Space Centre during one part of her life. But that part of her life was long gone now, replaced by the one she was currently living. But she had no regrets. What she had accomplished in these ten years were far more than what she could've achieve back during her career at the space centre.

"I've been thinking, that's all," Vivian replied. "Shadow, are you sure you know what yore doing? I mean, having a dinner with them? Wouldn't that compromise your identity? Or worse, our base location?"

Shadow stopped, and smiled faintly. "You need not worry yourself, Dr. Porter. After all, I believe our location has been known by Global Justice. In fact, I'm actually surprised that they haven't attacked. This is so not like Sheridan or Elizabeth."

"This game you're playing, it's too dangerous," the blonde said. She held Shadow's arm, and gripped it slightly, trying to get her pint across. "Felix and I, we both know you like to tread these lines, but do be careful. Our organisation depends on you. We have come far, it would be stupid if we were to lose everything now."

Vivian could see the slits in Shadow's eyes narrowing, and she swallowed. She was unaware that she might have crossed a line with the leader. But Shadow merely turned away.

"Viv, this might be the only chance I have, before we have to go underground once more. And the next time we meet again, things will not be like now," her voice sounded melancholy, and Vivian knew why.

She pulled the younger woman into a hug. "I know, which is why none of us stopped you, even when you're tying to act as if you can do everything."

"Can't I?" Shadow countered good humouredly. "Come on, let's meet the Possibles."

kpkpkpkpkpkp

Jim and Tim personally piloted the Kimminator Mark 16. They refused to let anyone else touch the controls, not even Wade. So the computer genius was in the back, gathering up as much information as he could while coordinating the rest of the strike teams.

Dr. Director was on the video screen, going over the plans with the twins and Wade once more. But neither of the twins seemed interested in listening to the one-eyed woman, which annoyed her to no end. They may not be her agents, but she felt that she deserved some respect since she was older than them. Not to mention, Shego and her did check on the Possible residence for them. After hearing what happened, it only irked the twins even more, and confirming their thoughts that Global Justice was an incompetent organisation.

Shego, on the other hand, was focused on flying her jet instead of crashing down into the ocean beneath them. Though at that moment, she would gladly do that more than anything. Betty thought she was fine after what the older woman called a "lecture", but in actual fact, Shego was far from good. She had thought she was fearless, but it was proven wrong right now.

Her hand clenched the navigation stick tight, and she could hear nothing but buzzing sounds in her ears. Plasma danced across her fingertips, and smell of burning rubber assailed her nostril. Shego looked down, and saw the smoking stick, and immediately willed herself to flared down. Setting the jet on auto-pilot, she rushed to the tiny restroom at the back of the jet and threw up.

" I can't do this..." the pale woman said to herself, fingers gripping the side of the toilet bowl. "I can't..."

Tears poured down her cheeks. No matter how she wanted to still herself, no matter how hard she tried to calm her feelings, she found that she had lost all the confidence she once had. She couldn't bring herself to do this. If something did go wrong, she would never forgive herself. Because, even back in her days as a thief, there was a line she would never cross. And that was to kill.

But this attack was about taking down the Obsidian Pact. One, killing disgusted her. Two, she simply couldn't do it. Not without evidences that proved Betty's guess wrong. In both cases, it haunted the pale woman even more. If she went through with it, Shego knew she would never sleep in peace after this.

"You alright?" Betty asked from the doorway. She was concerned for her friend when she saw Shego flaring up, and then rushed to the back. Several seconds later, she heard the sound of the pale woman throwing up, and immediately knew something was wrong. So, she put Team Possible and her teams on hold and went to check on Shego.

The green skinned woman wordlessly wiped her mouth with a towel, then proceed to rinse out her mouth and splashed her face with the cold water. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and Betty, who was still standing behind her with arms crossed, waiting for an answer. She sat down on the floor, and covered her face with both hands.

"I can't do this, Bets..." she whispered.

The brown haired woman crouched down. "I know, and I feel heavy hearted too. But, this is for the best. We need to take down this Obsidian Pact. We need to find out the truth behind Kimberly's death. This isn't just about my directorate seat anymore. I'm doing this for a friend. The UN can go and kiss my ass if there not happy with the decision I've made."

"What do you mean?" Shego queried, looking up at her employer.

Betty smiled. "Well, they were actually supporting us in taking down the Pact. However, they want every single personnel in the facility to be killed on sight, seeing that there are a lot of potential brains to be picked. And these are the evil brains. As evil as they are, I don't wish to end their lives. We are a law enforcement agency. We don't have the right to kill someone based on our own judgement."

"A...are you serious?" Shego asked.

"Hell, those are the same lines that both you and I wouldn't cross. I've issued the command to all my troops, as well as Team Possible. Both teams will not engage the enemy with force. I've also told them to change their ammo from lethal firearms to stun guns, and sleeping gas. Hopefully there will not be any casualties. But of course, if the enemy uses force, we will need to defend ourselves, but no lives will be taken intentionally."

Shego finally smiled. "That is something I might be able to work with. Though I do have one request."

"Leave Shadow and Drakken to you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Right." Shego replied with her own smirk. "And I hope your goons stick to your orders."

"I'll make sure of that."

kpkpkpkpkp

Monique pushed some branches off from her face and stepped into the clearing. The said branches smacked the blonde ninja who was behind the ebony haired beauty in the face. Ron fell onto his back with a dramatic groan, but he was ignored by Monique.

His wife, Yori merely smiled as she helped her husband up, shaking her head in mild amusement. Ron scratched his head sheepishly, but he turned his attention to Monique. He sharpened his sense, knowing they were currently in enemy territory. Pulling a few kunai from his pouch, he stood beside Monique. Yori had their back, her fans drawn and eyes constantly scanning their surroundings.

Monique pulled out an old version of the Kimmunicator, and Wade's face immediately appeared on the screen. "Wade, we're in position."

The tech genius nodded, and relayed the message to Dr. Director, who was waiting for the confirmation. "Are the Yamanouchi team with you?" he asked, not looking up from his task.

Ron whistled, and rustling noises were heard. That was enough to confirm their presence. However, it struck a bitter memory in his mind. "Well, what's left of it is, anyway."

During Obsidian's attack, they had killed nearly all the Yamanouchi ninjas. The handful which survived were those out on missions on that day. All vowed to follow Ron when the blonde man said he would be leaving to take down the Pact. They had requested to follow the Monkey Master, and Ron had agreed, knowing that he would need all the help he could have.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Ron," Wade said, looking up.

"I know, Wade," Ron replied. "So, what do we have to do now?"

Wade typed something onto his terminal, and a map came up on the screen. A red dot was blinking. Monique took a wild guess. "Us?"

He nodded. "Yes. According to Dr. Director, and my analysis on the electricity usage, the Obsidian Pact's base should be nearby. She needs you all to sneak in, and open the doors from within."

"Just one question," Monique interrupted. "She does know that I'm not a ninja, right?"

Wade chuckled at comment. "She does. But, you do have the skills of one." he remarked with a grin which caused her to blush. "Anyway, Dr. Director's order is clear. Do not engage the enemy with force unless absolutely necessary. We are taking them alive, not kill them."

Ron concurred. "True. We are not murderers like them. Yamanouchi, flank out."

The rustle of leaves were the only sign that indicated the ninjas had carried out his order. He turned to look at the tech genius, who had yet to cut off the com link.

"Good luck, Wade. Now or never."

"Likewise, Ron," he said, and switched off the link.

kpkpkpkpkp

Jim activated the jet's stealth mode, and sent out a signal to the waiting Global Justice troops. GJ jets activated their trackers, and dozens of dots began to show up on the radar. Tim went over the formation, and relay orders for the jets to adjusted their positions, forming a perfect barrier around the base. Of course, they had to estimate the size of the base. Jim, Tim and Wade were sure with their calculations.

Upon orders from Dr. Director,infantries flanked the base from a all sides as well, all of them waiting for the ninjas to open the doors and send the signal. None of them dared to move in unless the signal was given, or a direct order from the director herself.

Commander Will Du was the one leading the ground troops. He had wanted to go with the director, but she was adamant in her decisions. He looked up, and saw the outline of the sleek jet soaring low over the tree lines.

"Commander William Du here. We are in position."

"Roger, await orders from Alpha Prime." came Shego's dry reply.

Up in the jet, Jim was trying to get in touch with Shego as well.

"This is Kimminator. Do you read me, Alpha Prime?" Jim said over the com link.

Static crackled for a few seconds before Shego's voice could be heard. "Loud and clear, Kimminator."

"Are you in position?" he asked.

"ETA in five minutes. Hold fire."

"We're not firing anything." he replied.

Laughter. "I know, squirt. Just wait for us, alright?"

"Fine."

kpkpkpkpkp

Dinner was a silent occasion. Neither the Possibles nor Shadow and Vivian had uttered a word throughout the meal. Clatter of silverware and the soft classical were all the sounds that could be heard in the room.

The plates were cleared after dinner, and Shadow asked for a bottle of wine. James and Ann both declined the wine, so Shadow poured her and Vivian a glass each. After taking a sip from the glass, she finally turned her full attention back to the two Possibles, who looked ready to fidget in their seats.

"Rest assure, I mean you no harm," Shadow began. I merely wish to show my hospitality."

"By destroying our front door?" James countered. "And also the kitchen?"

Shadow coughed. "Well, I suppose a simple apology won't suffice. But that's not the reason I brought the two of you here. After all, I am a man who refuse to involve himself in aimless activities and schemes," she said, leaning back in her chair. "You are my leverage against the twins. They know that you're with me. And I expect Global Justice to attack soon. With two of you here, they wouldn't cause much damage, to both the lair and my men."

"How can you be so sure?" Ann challenged. "Betty can order that all of your men be killed on sight."

Laughter erupted from the leader. Her hood dropped back, revealing her face to her guests, who gasped in shock. Ann held onto James, and he in turn kept a hold of his wife, trying to calm the redhead down. Shadow didn't seem to notice their reaction, and turned to her right hand woman.

"Tell me, Aurora, did I hear wrong?" Shadow queried, but Vivian remained quiet. She knew it was a rhetorical question, so there was no point in answering it. "With your daughter in the hero business for so long, you have yet to grasp the true nature of heroes," she leaned forward, her elbows on the table. "Heroes don't kill. They save lives, but never kill. Betty's little organisation is the same. They are a crime fighting, law enforcing organisation, not murderers for hire. They will not kill."

"Then why do you need us for? If they wouldn't kill you, you have no need for us!" Ann commented her voice shaking a little.

"I told you, as leverage. They might not kill me, or my men. But there is no guarantee that I can escape here. No matter what, o cannot go down here today!"

James closed his eyes. "You could've just leave when you had the chance. Why stay?" He couldn't understand the leader's mind. It was something that his daughter did, due to her experience in crime fighting for years.

Shadow shook her head in amusement. "You need not know why. Now, do be my little guests. I won't abuse you, don't worry."

"Why are you doing this?" Anna asked through a sob. "Do you have to take the lives of all those innocent people?"

"Innocent? Innocent?" Shadow stressed on the word. "There is no innocence in this corrupted world. You know, I was once what you call, an innocent citizen. I too believed in what your daughter believed. That I could do anything. Do you know what reduced me to my current state? My belief in my comrades. The trust I put in my partner, in the organisation I once served. They trampled my loyalty beneath their foot."

"They are the ones that changed me!!" Shadow roared. She stepped around the table and pulled James up by the collar. "Which is why I will show the world. This so-called comradeship, this so-called Global Justice, is jut another pile of shit to be disposed off!"

Ann pulled at Shadow's arm, begging her to release James, but Shadow merely smirked and tightened her grip.

"Maybe I should start by killing you. After all, I've grown bored waiting for old Cyclops."

Before Vivian could stand up and stop Shadow, someone punched Shadow squarely in the jaw, and the leader fell onto her back with a grunt. A hand rose to wipe away the blood at the corner of her mouth. But she wasn't angry. In fact, she was smiling.

Fiery red hair, olive green eyes. Standing before them was none other than the teen hero, Kimberly Ann Possible.

The room shook, and distant shouting could be heard. Shadow stood up, facing the redheaded teen hero.

"It's showtime."

kpkpkpkpkp

So yes, I'm back, an I'm pretty much still alive. I've dropped hints on Shadow's identity, anyone want to make a wild guess?

Please, drop me a review or pm to let me know how I'm doing. Anything is welcomed, anything...


	15. Warzone

KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS.

CHAPTER 15 WARZONE

James and Ann were shocked by the sight unfolding before them, they could only stand and gape at their redheaded daughter. Their daughter, who went MIA ten years ago in Colorado, and presumed dead, was now standing before them. There were no injuries, not even a scratch on the redhead's body. In fact, she looked no different from what she was ten years ago, as if time had stopped for her.

Tears streaked down the cheeks of both parents. Ann wanted to rush forward to pull her daughter into an embrace, but her husband knew better. James pulled her back, knowing their daughter wouldn't want them to interfere with her fight against Shadow Eclipse. He pulled her to the corner of the room, and received a gracious nod from her daughter. Ann understood, and stepped back as well.

That left three person standing face to face. Shadow raised a hand, and Vivian stepped down, bowing. She too knew it was not her place to interfere. She pressed a panel on the wall, and the table descended into the hole in the floor, then the metal hatch closed once more.

Kim slid into her stance, eager for some challenge. She was angry with the woman standing before her. True, Shadow had saved her life, but she had also brought her parents here without letting her know. And she had said that she vowed revenge towards the world. No matter what, Kim knew, this person who saved her, she was not on the right side of the law.

What unnerved her was the fact that she didn't know why Shadow had helped her. A figure as influential as Shadow should know that she was a world renowned teen hero, and a Global Justice junior agent. Why did Shadow help an enemy, knowing one day Kim would try to take her and her organisation down?

But Shadow didn't seem to focus on her yet. She pulled her hood off her, dropping the garment to the ground beside her, and flexed her limbs. Light gleamed off the metal parts of the body, but it didn't scare the teen hero. Shadow directed her gaze outside the dining hall, at a specific man. Her lips cocked up into a smirk.

"Was it too much to ask of you? I just want you to keep this meddlesome redhead away while I speak with her parents," Shadow said to Felix, who parked his wheel chair outside the door.

Said man had no interest in joining the upcoming fight in the room. He shrugged, and flashed one of his goofy grin at Shadow. "Hey, how do you expect a guy in a wheelchair to keep a hyperactive nineteen-year-old redhead in check?"

Shadow would've rolled her eyes if she could. Kim turned to Felix, whom she had thought to be a friend as well. But his words told her, he was on their side as well, and that hurt her. A brilliant man like him, had sunken so low as to join the villain community. Even James and Ann were shocked to see the young man. He too disappears ten years ago, and no one had seen him since. But again, they found him in the less expected place, with Obsidian Pact.

"Felix, why?" Kim asked, her voice hurt. "I thought you're my friend. I trusted you."

"And I have yet to betray that trust, Kim," he replied, looking into those olive eyes. "All these time that you've been here, have I done anything to hurt you? Have Shadow?"

Kim decided not answer that question. She lunged forward, and aimed a punch at Shadow's face. The cyborg smirked, side stepping at the last moment, and brought her elbow crashing into the back of Kim's neck, causing her to grunt in pain and lose her balance. Shadow then brought a knee up, driving all the air from the redhead's lungs.

Kim fell onto her back, panting. I'm not one hundred percent yet. That pain in her chest caused her to wince, and judging from the pain, she guessed she might have bruised or even broken a few ribs. At the same time, the hit to her neck left her dazed. Groaning in pain, Kim tried to get up, but a kick to her jaw sent her tumbling over the floor and stopped in front of her parents.

Ann immediately crouched down and cradled her daughter in her arms. Fingers moved over the younger redhead's body, trying to gauge the level of her injuries. The sound Kim let out confirmed that she had broken a few of her ribs and several bruises. Her daughter groaned again, and tried to open her eyes even with the pain, and saw Shadow coming in fast.

"Mom, watch out!" Kim bolted up, and pushed her mother out of the way. Her father moved as well, and Shadow slammed her weight into the redhead, putting a bigger strain on her ribs. Kim screamed from the pain, and coughed up blood.

Shadow stepped away. "You're a disappointment, Kimberly. I thought you are all that, but you're not!" Another kick, sending the redhead crashing into a cupboard. Its contents spilling and raining on and around the redhead. "Come on, that's all you've got?"

I cannot win in my current state... Kim thought through the haze of pain. She knew, she was good enough to be up and running, but not taking down an opponent. Hell, she could even tell that Shadow was toying with her. She knew Kim was too weak to truly face her.

"Leave my daughter alone!" James yelled at Shadow. He rushed forward, trying to reach Kim, but Shadow was faster. The cyborg sent a kick to his solar plexus, and the man crumbled to the ground, clutching his head in pain.

Ann watched in fright. Whoever Shadow is, he's a monster!! Her heart was racing, pounding in her chest. But there was nothing she could do for her family. She watched in frozen fear as Shadow turned in her direction, her lips curled up in a cruel smirk.

"Your turn, Dr. Possible," she said, and began to walk towards her. "As long as you, James and Kimberly are alive, I can use you a all as leverage against Global Justice."

"Shadow, behind you!!" Both Vivian and Felix shouted.

Shadow turned just in time to avoid a plasma ball, which streaked past her face. But she could feel the heat radiated from the plasma, which hit the wall behind her and melted the metal. Shadow turned to the doorway, and smiled when she saw Shego and Betty.

"Ah, Sheridan, here to collect your princess?" she taunted the pale woman, gesturing to the groaning redhead, who was clutching her chest and panting for breath.

Shego's heart was heavy when she saw the wounded redhead. At the same time, she was also overjoyed. Her pumpkin was still alive. Injured, but alive. Kimmie's still alive! But first, I have to take down this trash. She let her hands flared as high as she could, the green plasma enveloping her body.

"Bets, get them out," she told the director, who nodded and went to help James up, who was the nearest to her at the moment.

Ann, seeing reinforcements, hastily made her way towards her daughter, once gain cradling the redhead in her arms. Kim groaned at the movement, but other than that, she said nothing. Ann pulled Kim up, and leaned the redhead against her. Kim struggled to stand, and with help from Ann, the two began to stumble towards the exit.

But Felix was blocking the way, along with the other hooded figure who had dinner with them. Felix was holding a gun, pointed at the redhead. His eyes were silently ordering them to stay put. "Without orders from Master Shadow, no one leaves," he said coldly, finger tightening on the trigger.

"Mr. Renton..." Dr. Director began to say, but Felix opened fire.

The bullet sailed past Betty's cheek and embedded itself in the wall behind them. Betty swallowed. She had never imagined herself to be intimidated by a man in a wheelchair. She stepped back into the room carefully, and urged the Possibles to move back inside as well.

By then, dozens of Bebes had crowded the corridors, making their escape even more difficult. Betty knew who the other person was, but she decided to keep quiet, and wait for another chance to escape.

"You shall stay and witness this fight," Felix said, not moving from his position.

Shadow smirked at the pale woman. "Happy that your princess is alive huh? You're going soft," she remarked.

"Shut up!!" Shego hollered, throwing more plasma balls at Shadow.

The projectiles landed in front of Shadow and exploded, smoke covering the room. Shego used the opportunity to dash forward, claws raised. Shadow sensed the movement, but was still caught by an uppercut the jaw, staggering her. Shego don't stop. A serious of punches pushed Shadow back, and a few plasma bolts weakened her opponent even more.

Shadow cursed, and twisted her body to one side when Shego aimed for another punch. She caught the arm, and grabbed the ex-thief, throwing Shego over her shoulder. Shadow then let herself crush down on the pale woman, who hissed in pain and quickly kicked Shadow off.

Shadow rolled away, and landed beside Kim. She snatched the redhead into her arms, ignoring Kim's pained groans. Shego immediately halted. Shadow smirked. She knew what and who mattered the most to the pale green woman. And she would use it to her full advantage.

"Let her go," Shego ordered in a low hiss.

"Make me,"

kpkpkpkpkp

Before the attack of the air force on the base, Monique and Will's team we're already inside the Obsidian Pact's base. Ron's Yamanouchi ninjas had done a great job opening the doors, then closing them once more after their troops went in.

What unsettled Will was the fact that the base was too quiet. From what he could see, there were only six henchmen guarding the gate area, which was unnatural. Even the alarm systems were not triggered, and there were no new henchmen rushing in to stop them.

He had his team bound the henchmen up. They would be brought to GJ base after the attack was over, plus he didn't want them to wake up and assault them from behind once more.

Monique and Ron led their ninjas ahead, taking down the henchmen which they stumble across, and Will's team would bind them up. They began to make way deeper into the base, and it made them all the more uneasy. It was too quiet.

They reached a cross junction, and before they could decide which corridor to take, snythodrones appeared from no where, blocking all of the corridors, cornering them in the middle of the junction. Will swore, his men didn't come equipped to face snythodrones. But Ron did. He pulled out a few shuriken and flung them at the snythodrones, but they merely bounced back.

"Awh, man, upgrades," Ron whined. He loved taking down those snythodrones, but if they had an upgrade, he definitely despise it because they weren't that easy to be cut down, like now.

"Ron, come on. We can punch our way through," Monique said.

"With these sort of dudes?" Ron countered. "Not even shurikens did any damage. I don't think bare fists will be able to make any difference."

Monique shrugged. "We are Team Possible, you know?"

"Then it should be our honour to fight," Yori said.

"Same here," Will Du concurred.

kpkpkpkpkp

Jim activated the jet's weapon systems when drones began to emerge from the hangar. Dr. Director told them not to kill, but she didn't say anything about drones. Or anything which were not humans in nature. Though it did got Jim wondering whether those hybrid animals were included in the "no killing"order.

"Should we?" Tim asked, pointing at a flock of what seemed to be cross of otters and butterflies. His hand was over the missile's launching button, but he was waiting for Jim and Wade to say yes.

Wade ignored the twins. He was busy moving the satellites overheard to target the base. Dr. Director had ordered that the base be destroyed once everyone was out. He was amazed by how easily he could hack into Obsidian Pact's system and tamper with their security, but he couldn't gain access to their labs and drones.

"Incoming!" Tim yelled.

True, flocks of Bebes emerged from the base as well, arms raised, and their limbs morphed to become cannons. Tim immediately grabbed the controls, trying to gain some altitude to get out from their range. But the drones had begun to attack.

"Shield up!" Wade called, looking up from his work. "And tell GJ to do the same thing!"

"Trying!" Tim shouted, fingers dancing over the controls, brows furrowed in concentration. "Something's jamming our com system!"

"There!" Jim pointed at a communication tower. "That has to be the one that's giving out signals."

"On it," Wade said, and turned back to his screen, furiously typing away.

The drones came in fast, attacks bouncing off their shield. Global Justice jets began to fall out of formation, trying to ward off the incoming drones.

"Faster, Wade," Tim called, as the drones' attack was slowly but surely pushing a through their shield.

"Done!" he shouted and pressed a few keys. A beam of ultrasound was emitted from the jet, its frequency jamming the signal from the tower. "Gather our men, resume formation."

kpkpkpkpkp

Shego was silently enjoying the fight with Shadow, even though she refused to admit it. Shadow was an enemy after all, and she hurt her princess's, so there was no way Shego would let her off the hook that easily.

She aimed another kick to Shadow's torso, but the later, dropped to the ground and swept Shego's feet from under her. The pale woman fell flat on her back, and was kicked in the face, sending her rolling over the floor. Groaning, Shego rose with defiant fire blazing in her eyes. Her plasma flared even brighter than before, but still it didn't deter Shadow.

"Getting old, aren't you, Shego?" Shadow said with a smirk. She slipped into her stance one more, waiting for Shego to attack.

What surprised her was that Kim crashed into her from the back. Despite the pain Kim was feeling, she knew she had to help Shego. They wouldn't be able to leave unless they cooperate. Their enemy's style was a mixture of Shego and Kim's, so they felt it would be easier if both of them attack at once.

Kim pushed her weight down on Shadow, ignoring the pain in her ribs. She grabbed Shadow's metallic hand, hoping to trap the enemy, all the while making sure her enemy wasn't able to wriggle herself free.

"Fuck you all!" Shadow roared, trying to pull away, but Shego's boot connected with her jaw, splitting her lip and breaking her nose.

With one burst of sonic wave, she threw both Kim and Shego away from her. Kim dropped to her side, the fall causing more damage on her already injured ribs. Shego was blasted into the far wall, but she remained on her feet. Red robotic eyes radiated pure malice, and Shadow raised her cybernetic hand.

"I'm not going down alone," she said coldly. Sparks crackled over the surface, as the hidden cannon began to charge.

She never got the chance to fire it. Several bullets impacted the flesh part of her body, staggering Shadow. Her cannon went offline when one bullet embedded itself in the circuitry. She looked down, confused with the pain she was feeling, until she saw the pool of blood around her feet.

Shadow looked up, and saw Betty holding a gun, and finally understood what had happened. She surprised everyone there by throwing her head back and laughed.

kpkpkpkpkp

Another chapter done and posted. I gotta say, I'm running low on reserve chapters, and I've got no time to write more. Damn final semester. Oh well, I'll see you all soon. Til next time.


	16. Aftermath

KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS.

CHAPTER 16 AFTERMATH

The room was filled with Shadow's maniacal laughter. It was bloodcurdling, to say the least. She had been shot, but she was still laughing as if nothing had went wrong, that everything was which happened was just a comedy. Her laughter soon turned into gurgles, as the blood flooded her lungs.

She coughed a few times, and sank to her knees, pressing a hand to her chest wound, her eyes staring straight into Betty's eye. "I will make sure this day haunts you forever..." her voice was laced with as much venom as she could muster, before she fell face first into her own pool of blood.

No one acted. Everyone was too shocked for words. Had Betty really killed Shadow? Had the world threat really been neutralised?

Vivian was the first one to react. "What have you done?!" she shouted at Betty, rushing forward to Shadow's side. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Tears began to gather in her eyes.

Betty stepped forward, and tried to pull Vivian away. But Vivian pushed her away, and it surprised herself and Betty. "You are pushing me away for a psychopath?" Betty accused.

"A psychopath? A psychopath?" Vivian echoed. "Betty, you have no right to judge me or Shadow. For the past ten years, you have been missing from our lives. Perhaps it was for the best."

She turned back to Shadow, and rolled her to her back, checking for breathing and pulse. Shadow's breathing was short and wheezy, her pulse weak, but it was still there. "Helios, page Dr. Aengus. Tell him to prepare the OR,"

Felix nodded, and finally lowered his gun. "Know this though, Global Justice. If Shadow dies, it will be your fault. Trust me, you **_will_** be haunted for the rest of your lives."

Green plasma illuminated the room, and Shego pulled the man up by his collar. "I will not regret killing this psychopath."

He smiled. "Are you sure? You may be a villain once, but you never killed."

"Helios!" Vivian shouted. "We need to get medical help for Shadow!"

Felix glared into those emerald orbs. "Leave now, you're not welcomed," he told her, and pulled himself free. He began to type something on his pager, completely ignoring the rest of them.

Shego continued to glare at Felix, her plasma called off for the moment. But seeing no reaction from the man, she moved to the other side of the room, and pulled Kim into her arms. The teen was unconscious, and her body battered. Kim groaned in pain when she was moved, but she didn't open her eyes.

"You're just going to let us leave?" Betty asked incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Vivian didn't look up. She was busy pulling her hood into strips of cloth as bandages. "As Helios has said, leave now," her voice was cold, unemotional. "The whole lot of you have done enough damage for one day."

"Is it worth it? For a psychopath like Shadow? Leave her, and you can start all over again," Betty told the blonde.

But Vivian shook her head. "I can't, and neither can Helios. Shadow needs us. One day, you'll understand why. For now, just leave."

Ann's medical finally kicked in, and she crouched down beside Vivian. "Would you allow me to help? At least until your medical personnel arrive?"

"There's no need for that, Dr. Possible," Felix said. "We can handle things here on our own. Bring your daughter out. She needs medical attention too."

She reluctantly stood up. "Alright then," she finally agreed.

"Bebes, snythodrones, escort them to the hangar. I think your friends are waiting there," Vivian ordered their troops.

Ann helped to support James, while Shego carried her daughter, and the pairs exited the room. Betty, on the other hand, remained in the room, watching Vivian work. She too finally left,wiping away a stray tear which found its way down her cheek.

kpkpkpkpkp

"Are we doing the right thing?" Felix asked Vivian when they left the Obsidian Pact medical bay in their headquarters. Their real base was located in Canada, rather than America, which meant that the base GJ had attacked was a decoy.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting down on one of the many plastic chairs in the waiting area. They had just brought Shadow into the OR, and their resident doctor was performing the surgery to extract the bullets.

"All this..." he answered, and pouring himself a cup of coffee from the coffee pot. "Were we wrong to save her in the first place? Should we have just left her to die?"

Blue eyes widened in shock at Felix's words. She never thought that the man would utter such words. "Felix, what are you talking about?" she said. "You know that was the best decision you've made."

He gestured wildly. "But look at her! She's... she's become a monster! The woman I love is not her, Vivian. You can't force me to continue to pretend that I love her! You can't force me to continue to support her! She's a mass murderer, a psychopath, for crying out loud!" he argued, his face contorting from the complex emotions he was feeling.

Vivian bowed her head. "Felix, we owe it to her. When Master Syn twisted her mind, told her the twisted truth, we did nothing. We let Master Syn take the innocent teen and turn her into this monster, a monster like him. Those who died, their blood are on our hands as well..." she looked up into Felix's eyes. "Don't you remember? We could've save ourselves all the trouble back then, but we were stupid."

"And look at where we are now..."

he muttered. "Everything in this world is a sadistic joke, don't you think so?"

Before Vivian could answer him, DNAmy strode down the corridor to meet them. She was holding a vial with green liquid inside, and he pet was flying beside her, trying to get her attention by making some weird and annoying noises.

"I came as fast as I can," Amy told them, pausing to catch her breath. "How is Master Shadow doing?"

Felix sighed. "Dr. Aengus is still performing the surgery. Once she's been moved to her ward, that serum can be used."

Amy pouted, and pointed a finger at Felix, then Vivian. "You know, the three of you told us to abandon that base, and move back to Canada without a reason. But the three of you stayed behind, Global Justice attacked, and Master Shadow was nearly killed. It was a good thing you two had Dr. Aengus stay behind."

"Shadow expected Global Justice to attack..." Vivian said slowly. "Master wanted to know how much force would Global Justice deploy to destroy us."

Amy sat down beside Vivian , her robust frame taking up two seats. Otter fly settled down in her arms, purring in content and curled up to sleep. "From what I heard, Dr. Director even contacted her agents to help, despite the fact that she's on the run from UN."

Felix nodded. "I have no idea what was on their mind when they attacked, but I was always against the idea of bringing those two to base, or attacking Yamanouchi. Shadow will surely have the attention of the Han now. We don't need more troubles on our hands."

Amy looked down at Otterfly. "This is one big mess, and we're right in the middle of it," she muttered, stroking the hybrid animal. "But, I also want to see them end of this path..."

"Don't we all?" Felix asked with a soft smile.

The three continued the wait in silence, enjoying the momentary peace fate offered. They all knew, this was just the entree. Once Shadow came back into the game, her bite would be far worse that her bark, contrary to popular belief where the bark is worse than the bite.

kpkpkpkpkp

Shego closed the door of her apartment behind her. For once, she was glad for the loneliness. There were too many things on her mind for her to be in anyone's company, even her princess. All she wanted now was some personal space and time to think things over.

Walking into the kitchen, she reached for her bottle of whiskey and poured herself a generous glass before moving over to the fridge to get some ice, dropping the cubes into her glass. Swirling the content of the glass, she went back to the living room and plopped down onto the sofa, sighing. Shego sipped some of the whiskey, feeling the familiar alight burning sensation down her throat.

So much and happened in one day. First, they had agreed to help the Tweebs check out what happened at the Possible residence, only to find the place damaged and the two older Possibles missing. Then, she had stormed Obsidian Pact's base with a heavy heart, knowing there was one line in her life which she would never pass, but she would have to do so. And there was the fact of Shadow's true identity to take into consideration.

But again Betty's guess was wrong. Shego knew it the moment she stepped into the room. Shadow wasn't who they thought she was, and Shego's heart was a but relieved at he news. The sight of her redheaded princess only made her heart leapt in joy, and she had fought hard to protect Kim, Bets, Kim's parents and herself. But once again, it was proven that neither Shego nor Kim, nor their combined efforts were enough to top Shadow.

If it weren't for Betty, who fired her gun to make an attempt at Shadow's life despite her own orders, they might not leave the place alive. Shadow could've easily take them down. The mere thought sent shudders down her back. She thought she was the world's most dangerous woman, but it seemed that she might need to forfeit the spot to someone else.

"Who is Shadow?" she asked herself, sipping her whiskey. She needed the alcohol to numb her system. She wished she could just get herself drunk and call it a night, but she was still waiting for Betty to call her and update her on Kim's condition.

Shego wanted to be with Kim, but before that, she had to sort out the threat at hand. Somehow, she knew Shadow was far from being dead, and she would strike once more. Global Justice and Team Possible would be her prime target. She had no ideas on how to prevent Global Justice from falling, and for Team Possible, she was betting on the hope that Shadow would not know where their headquarters were. After all, Shadow had underestimated Shego's plasma power once.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked when his image popped up on the video screen. "I just want to let you know, all of us got out, safely. Sis is still in surgery though. But mom said she'll survive."

Shego nodded, and brought the whiskey to her lips once more. "Jim, who is Shadow?" she asked absent mindedly.

"Do you want me to answer that?" he asked, smiling a bit.

She smiled too. "You know me well, huh? Jim, Team Possible has to go underground. Shadow might come after you all, especially after what happened today. Bets crossed a line by shooting Shadow. And Shadow swore revenge."

"So I heard," Tim interjected, squeezing his brother aside. "Shego, you are asking us to go into hiding. What about you?"

"I'm staying," she said. "Shadow will come after me. She already made that clear."

Jim and Tim's face turned serious. "We refuse to go. underground if you're not coming. Team Possible does not consist of cowards. We don't care if she's coming after us, we will fight till the very end," they both said as one. "Not just the two of us. The entire team will stand by you."

"Well, except Ron..." Tim mumbled.

Shego had to smile. "You are one stubborn bunch, aren't you? Fine, have it your way. But don't come crying to me when she kicks your sorry asses."

"Oh, don't worry. We won't," Jim said with a cheeky grin.

"We'd bother Kim instead," Tim continued, grinning as well.

Both teens turned to look at the OR at the same time, then turned back to Shego. "Are you gonna come and watch over her?" they both asked at the same time.

Shego sighed, and put down her glass. "I don't know... I mean, after what happened ten years ago, she might not want to see me."

"Kim loved you..." Tim tried to offer.

"And I love her too..." Shego looked away from the tweebs. "But, I don't know what her reaction will be, especially about what Drakken did to her. Besides, I sort of gave up on her years ago..."

"Bull shit," Jim said. "If you truly did, you won't be moping in your room now."

"I am not-" she began to say, but stopped abruptly when she saw an icon blinking on her laptop screen. "Wait up, boys."

"We'll call you back," thy said as one and the screen went blank.

Shego sat down in from to her laptop, and clicked the icon. She had a new email, with an attached video. The message was short, and it made no sense to the pale green woman. "As a reward for your valiant effort today, we would like to present you with a gift."

Ignoring the weird message she opened the attachment to find a short video. She clicked it, and the video began to play.

It was the same video that was shown to Betty a few days ago. Shego's face turned paler than enough, and she had to fight the urge to just burn her laptop and throw up. Instead, she braved herself to finish the video.

Shego did throw up, when she saw how battered Kim was by the end of the attack. She doubled over in her chair, and threw up loudly, emptying her stomach. Bile rose in her throat, burning the passage way, and she could feel the tears in her eyes.

Oh god, Kimmie...

She tried to shake her mind free of the images, but they were seared into her mind. Kim's agonised screams would become her greatest nightmare for years to come. Shego buried her face in her arms, silently regretting ever opening the attachment. She wished she had just ignored the message. Shego thought it was over, but Shadow's voice resonated in her room.

"I will be back, Sheridan. This time, I will have no mercy. You will pay for your crimes.

kpkpkpkpkp

Finally, I got this out. Three cheers for me. Today's classes were one of the worst I had, mainly because it was boring. So, hope you all enjoy this chapter, and do drop me a review to let me know what you think of the story. Every little input is the profit I earn from this.


	17. Kunoichi Joins The Hunt

KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS.

CHAPTER 17 KUNOICHI JOINS THE HUNT

Mechanical red eyes lighted up, the small gears inside shifting to gain some focus on what was in front of her. Blinding white light assaulted her sense of sight, and she closed her eyes rapidly from the overstimulation.

"Fuck, hospitals are a torture," she cursed, blinking a few more times. "Who in their right minds would put a damn light over the head of the patient?"

"As a sick sense of joke?" a voice answered with some sarcasm. "Finally decide to join us, huh?"

Shadow tried to push herself up into a sitting position. Her muscles protested from the exertion, but she managed to sit up, and directed her gaze at the blonde sitting beside her bed, reading a book. She frowned at the title of the book, and almost activated the laser beam from her fingertip, but decided against it. Vivian would most likely call Dr. Aengus and ask the man to inject her with sedatives, just to keep her out of troubles.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked, and flexed her flesh arm. It was a bit sore, but it didn't inhibit her movements. Her mechanical arm was useless at the moment, and she cursed once more at Betty, who was the cause of her current state.

Vivian closed the book, and looked at Shadow. "Do you hate her?" she asked instead, not answering Shadow's question.

"Should I?" she queried back, leaning back into her pillow.

"Betty was the one who shot you. She and I, we were lovers. Shouldn't you be hating me? Thinking that maybe I betrayed you?" Vivian asked. "I... I was so shocked when she pulled that trigger. I never thought she would actually try to kill..."

Shadow sighed, and closed her eyes. Her mind traveled back to the moment when she felt the pain. It was the first time she had felt pain ever since she took up the identity as Shadow Eclipse. Before that, it was always her who caused others pain. But that day, Betty had reversed their roles. She had shot Shadow, injured her, drawing blood from her.

And Shadow had found it hilarious at that time. She couldn't understand. What actually had went wrong that day? She had anticipated their every moves, and she had planned accordingly. She realised that she overlooked the fact that someone would have acted against the orders of Dr. Director. And that someone was the director herself.

Perhaps, Vivian might be true. She should be angry with her. Vivian could've told her that Betty would've opened fire, regardless of the orders she had given, if the situation was pressed. And it was. She was ready to kill them all, and Betty knew the only way to stop it was to take her down. But she also knew that Vivian was as clueless s she was.

"I went too far..." she conceded, opening her eyes. "I should've stopped when I had them at my mercy. Instead, I pushed them too far. Betty had the right to shoot me. But I do wonder, how would she react when she finds out who had she shot."

Vivian took Shadow's hand. "Please, this is enough... can we stop now? You said it yourself, you've went too far. You can't continue with this. Let your anger go."

Shadow pulled her hand away. She could feel the anger, the hatred boiling inside of her. Like violent waves hitting the shores. And now, Vivian was asking her to let go? Shadow had reasons to believe that the blonde had went out of her mind after meeting her lover. Maybe Vivian was right, she did Betty Shadow, betray the Pact, but was it possible? Would she really do that?

"Don't ask me to let go of this, Vivian. I can fulfill any of your other demands, just not this one," Shadow tried to say in an even tone. "I have to do this. You may call this a revenge, but I call this justice. Look at what they've done to me! They betrayed my trust!"

Vivian shook her head, reaching for Shadow's hand again. The leader tried to pull away, but Vivian kept her grip. "Then, before you do so, answer just one question for me. Will Kim act like this? She went through something similar. Would she?"

Shadows breathing became quick, and she bit her lips. She knew it was a trick question. She knew Vivian was trying to steer her back to the right path. But Shadow knew, there was no returning for her. "She wouldn't," she answer honestly. Vivian saw salvation for once, but Shadow's next sentences shattered it. "But I'm not Kim Possible. I can't forgive... I can't be that goody-goody two shoes."

"Can't you try?" Felix asked sadly from the door. He wheeled himself into the room, and parked his wheelchair beside the bed. "Can't you?" he repeated.

Shadow shook her head. "I'm sorry, Felix. But I have to go on with what I've planned."

He sighed. "I knew there was no way for me to change your mind," he took her hand, and kissed it. "But promise me one thing. Don't go as far as to kill those innocent lives anymore. No more bloodshed like what happened in Croatia. I don't want you to wake up from all these one day, and regret your actions."

Shadow brought his hand to her face, holding it against her cheek, savouring the warmth. "You know, I don't even know whether I would live to see the end of this..." she said in a low whisper, so none of them noticed what she said.

kpkpkpkpkp

Meanwhile, at Middleton General Hospital, a pair of olive green eyes blinked open as well. Their owner groaned from the pain while trying to access her surroundings. Kim knew she was in the hospital, and she disliked feeling so helpless.

Her body was injured, battered from the fight with Shadow, whenever that was. She didn't even know when did all that happened. The doctors clearly had pumped tonnes of painkillers into her, making her feel extremely tired and numb. Even her vibrant green eyes were a bit glazed. She reached for the oxygen mask that covered her face, and tried to pull it off, but a hand stopped her.

Kim turned her attention to whoever it was, and found it to be her mother, who was smiling at her. "Morning, Kimmie cub. I know you want to take this off, but give yourself a few days..."

The hero nodded, too weak to object, and let her hand fall back onto her chest. She closed he eyes momentarily, while Anne pulled up a chair and sat down beside Kim.

"How long?" Kim asked, her voice hoarse.

"Not very long. You've been out of surgery for a couple of hours," Anne answered.

"Everyone all right?" she asked again.

Anne nodded, and brushed the hair away from Kim's face. "Everyone is alright. Your father has a slight concussion, that's all. It's you we've been worried about."

Kim felt guilty. She didn't want to make her parents, or anyone worry about her. She had been globe trotting for years, but she had never had injuries which required hospitalisation. This was the first, and she silently promised herself that it would be the last too.

"Kim, where have you been all these time? It has been ten years since we last heard of you. We thought that... that you were dead..." Anne broke down crying. As a mother, it had been a joy to see her daughter alive and well. No one could truly understand her feelings for all those years. She had never given up on her child, even when the entire world had believed that Kim had died.

"I don't... really know," Kim answered. "Felix and Dr. Porter told me that Shadow was the one who saved me. And then something about cryo stasis."

Anne nodded. "I see, but did they say anything else? About their operations?"

"No..." Kim answered, her voice a bit weak. "I was there for only a few days, and Felix... well, he didn't actually talk to me that much, neither did Dr. Porter. They were always busy. But I could see that they never did anything that would raise my suspicion in front of me."

"A cautious bunch," Betty remarked from the door. "Agent Possible, can you answer a few questions for me?"

Kim sat up straight with some help from her mother, and winced from the pain. Anne eased the teen back to the propped up pillow, and told her to stay put. The younger redhead coughed, but her olive green eyes remained fixed on Betty.

"Of course, Dr. Director."

Betty sighed, and crossed her arms. She used the action as a cover to activate the com device on her wrist watch. "I know this might be painful for you to remember, but what happened on your last mission?"

"Colorado lair. It was Drakken and Shego, as usual. Then, the lair exploded. Shego and I took the fight outside," she paused, trying to recall the memories. "Then Drakken injected me with something. I felt dizzy, weak, like my whole body was made of lead. I was hit... and when I woke up, I was by the river."

Silence. Betty waited for the teen to tell her what happened. Anne took Kim's hand, and squeezed it gently.

"I tried to get help, but my com unit was shattered," her eyes widened in shock. "The wolves... the wolves!! Keep them away! KEEP THEM AWAY!!"

Kim saw the images from that day clearly. The sharp canines of the wolves, their hot breath on her skin. The feeling of being torn apart. The violent thrashing. She wrapped her hand over her supposedly severed hand. Her heart clenched from the feeling of helplessness. She had never felt so vulnerable. There was no one for her to call out for help, but she had screamed for help all the same, hoping that someone would hear her. But no one did. She was alone.

"My hand... they... they tore it off..." she began to ramble. "THEY BIT IT OFF!"

Her heartbeat increased rapidly, and the heartbeat monitor beeped dangerously. Kim tried to move, but her mother and Betty held her down. The fear was evident in her eyes. The machine let out an urgent beep, and a dose of morphine was injected into her body. Her struggles began to cease, and soon her eyelids closed. The neurosurgeon laid her daughter down to the bed and adjusted the covers.

Anne broke down, crying. "I've never seen Kim so scared, so vulnerable..."

"I was hoping she could clear up something for me..." Betty said, sighing. "Alas, we still have nothing to clear Will's name."

"He's the one who was suspected to leave Kim to the wolves, right?" Anne queried, and received a nod as an answer. "Do you think that maybe Obsidian Pact had him framed?"

Betty rubbed the bridge of her nose, suddenly feeling very tired. "I honestly don't know. Agent Du had shown jealousy towards Kimberly, even before she joined Global Justice."

"So..." Anne was hesitant to continue.

The one eyed leader nodded. "I do have enough reasons to believe that Will might have done it. But it will still require proof."

"Promise me one thing. Before Kim is pronounced fit for duty, I don't want her on anymore missions."

"You know I can't do that. Kimberly has always acted on her own decisions. Which is why my bosses tend to see her as a threat." Betty answered.

Anne sighed. "You're right. I suppose the best way is to chain her down?

Betty decided not to answer that question.

kpkpkpkpkp

Shego had heard every single word exchanged in Kim's room, and she had almost jump up from her spot on the roof when she heard Kim screaming. Kim's mentioning of the wolves caused Shego's mind to bring up the video from yesterday, and she threw up violently.

Wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her catsuit, Shego forced herself to forget the images. But she knew she couldn't. Ever since last night, she kept wishing it was her who had fell into the river. She kept wishing that it was her who was attacked by the wolves instead. She couldn't bear the thought of her favourite redhead being in pain.

"I have to protect Kimmie..." she said to herself. Yes, she had agreed to what Dr. Director had proposed. She would keep an eye on Kim until the teen was fit to fight her own battles. She would protect her princess from all harm.

Now that a press conference had been done to announce the return of the redheaded hero, surely there would be villains out there looking to end her life. And Obsidian Pact was right on top of the list.

Shego didn't know whether Shadow was dead, or was she planning to strike GJ when they least expected it. They didn't stay long enough to know what happened to the trio who stayed behind.

"Shego?" came Betty's voice from her ear bud.

"Yo," she answered monotonously. Her fingers found their way to the locket once more. "What do you want?"

Betty was silent for a while. "Look, I know you're cranky, and I don't want to know why. All I want to ask is, are you still up for this?"

"I am," she answered quickly. "I told myself again and again. I can't let princess get hurt again. I failed her once, I will not let her go again. I will hold her hand until the very end."

Betty admired the woman. At least, Shego had someone to care for. She had no one. The woman she had loved was now with the enemy. Betty was in a dilemma. She wanted to bring Obsidian Pact down, but she wanted to spare Vivian too.

"I envy you, Sheridan..." she admitted.

"Yeah? You damn well should," Shego said with a smile.

kpkpkpkpkp

Hana Stoppable stepped into Team Possible's base. The drones parted way for the kunoichi, and she strode towards Ron's room, throwing his door open with a loud bang.

Ron jumped up from his chair. He had been busy conversing with Wade about their next move. Once his eyes settled on Hana, he knew he was in trouble. He had "gladly forget" to inform the younger ninja about Yamanouchi.

"Onii-chan, how could you?!" she hollered. "My home was destroyed, my family killed! And you told me nothing!"

Ron stood up. He knew she would be angry. Her reaction was predicted. But it was still scary for him. She was the Han after all. Her powers surpassed him, even when she was a mere toddler.

"Hana, listen to me..." he began to say, placing both hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "I don't want to distract you from your mission. You know sensei would want you to finish it, no matter what."

"I know," she sobbed. "But you could've at least told me."

"Then you wouldn't be here now," he countered. "You'd be somewhere, burning down the enemy's base. I don't want that. I need you to calm down before doing anything."

Her eyes narrowed. "It was Obsidian Pact, wasn't it?"

He gulped, suddenly feeling nervous. "How did you know?"

Hana didn't answer. She took out a scroll, and handed it to Ron. The scroll was one from the Yamanouchi library, and on it was the symbol of a blood red scorpion.

Ron realised how deep Obsidian Pact's reach truly was. They knew Yamanouchi and Global Justice inside out. Did their enemy have a mole in both organisations? He couldn't even begin to imagine that.

He refused to believe that a ninja had betrayed them. Deep within their heart, he knew they wouldn't do something like this. They were a family.

"Onii-chan," Hana called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm joining Team Possible. It's time to settle things with Obsidian Pact."

kpkpkpkpkp

So here we are, another chapter done. Shadow is alive, and so is Kim. And, Hana joins the hunt.


	18. Serpent's Coil

KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS.

Gabriel Swanson: I do get your point. But in my country, home schooling is not really encouraged. We have a lot of practicals to be done, and if you choose homeschooling, you're putting your grades on the frying pan. This year is the deciding year on whether I can get into a uni, and get myself a degree, so I would choose not to put my own future on the line. Besides, school life might have been hell up until now, but I'm not looking forward to trade it away. I enjoy my time with my teachers and friends. As people always say, there's a rainbow after the rain. I shall endure this final half a year. But I do thank you for your concerns.

Guest: Thanks for the compliment. Hope you continue to find this story interesting

CHAPTER 18 Serpent's Coil

Shadow awoke, feeling the piercing pain from her shoulder. Her hazy mind merely made the conclusion that someone was tampering with the neural implants in the mechanical appendage, and she was not welcoming the pain at all. It was still early in the morning for goodness sake, and she was ready to kill whoever it was.

Red eyes lit up, and focused on the brown haired man sitting beside her, on the bed. His brows were furrowed in concentration, and she felt the love swelling inside of her. For all these years, she had loved Felix with all of her heart. He wasn't her first, but she promised herself that he would be her last. She watched him work, not wanting to disturb him.

Felix connected the final wire. and a jolt of pain shot down her arm and up her spinal cord, causing her to swear out in pain. She blinked a few times, and looked at Felix, who was wearing an apologetic smile on his face. The man took her flesh hand, and kissed the back of her hand. Shadow savoured the moment, but there were more pressing matters for her to attend to.

He watched her get up, and slipped on her trademark hood before asking the question. "Where are you going?"

"I have places to attack," she replied, not offering any explanations. She changed in a moment, for a woman who was in love to a woman who wanted nothing but to kill. "And I bet you know who."

With some struggle, he got into his wheelchair, and he blocked Shadow's way with the wheelchair. He wasn't about to let her go and kill. He had seen enough, and he wanted her to stop before she lose everything she had.

"Don't go," he pleaded. "I said it before. It's enough. You have to stop."

"I can't, Felix. I really can't. I'm not like that teen hero. She can forgive everyone, even Shego," she said softly, not turning to meet his eyes. "I... I have to do this. This is what I lived for. This is why I survived..."

He took her wrist. "It's not too late. Turn back now, let everything go. We can start all over."

"Can we?" her voice was low and distant.

"Please, I nearly lost you once. I don't want to go through all that again," Felix begged, interlacing his fingers with hers.

Shadow violently jerked her hand away, not heeding the hurt expression on Felix face. "Felix, I'm sorry. But it's time for me to do something else other than playing the defence."

With that, she left the room, ignoring Felix's silent tears. The man bit his lowers lip, and pressed his com unit. "We lost her, Aurora."

Silence hung heavy in the room before Vivian sighed. "I knew this was inevitable," she told Felix. "But we have to try harder. If she was willing to listen to you, even for a while, it means we still have a chance of saving her. It's not too late."

"I do hope so," Felix replied. "We watched her being twisted once. This time, we must prevent her from falling deeper into the darkness."

kpkpkpkpkp

Shego closed Dr. Director's office behind her, and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the director's table. The one eyed woman spared a glance at her, and motioned for her to wait. Betty was busy with some paperwork, and she wanted to finish them before entertaining something else. Shego merely shrugged to herself, and took out her nail file. She stared at the file, and suddenly remembered that she had no use for the thing for almost a decade, and wondered why.

She knew the answer immediately. For ten years, she dedicated her life to search for her princess. True, at some point she reluctantly told herself that Kim was dead, gone, lost from her life forever. But she always found herself looking up for clues when some sort of villain was captured. And she always returned disappointed. No one had heard of the redhead since Colorado.

But things had changed. They had never though that Kim would be with Obsidian Pact, and that it was that psycho who saved Kim in the first place. Now, they had Kim back. It had been the happiest day for the pale woman to find out that her loved one was still alive, but it angered her to see her injured. Injured by the psycho who called herself Shadow Eclipse. And she was relieved too. Shadow wasn't who they had thought to be after all. It was just their assumptions, and she was glad that Betty was wrong.

Betty signed the last of the papers, and put them to one side. She paid full attention to her special agent, who was still staring at her nail file without putting the thing to use. An amused smirk touched her lips, but she quickly wiped the expression from her face. She coughed, and gained Shego's full attention. The pale woman seemed startled, and put away her nail file.

"You called?" Shego asked. She wanted to stay with her princess to protect her. She refused to believe that those third rate agents would be able to keep Kim safe if things went south. "Make it quick. I need to go back to my Kimmie."

My Kimmie? Betty thought to herself, smiling a bit. "Our lab has done the DNA fingerprinting on Shadow's blood. Apparently Dr. Possible was able to retrieve some blood sample when she was crouching down beside Dr. Porter." She handed the report to Shego, who looked confused.

"Why show it to me?" The green woman asked, and took the file from her. She didn't make any moves to open the file. "Shouldn't you just hand it to one of your higher ranked agents so they know who they should be after?"

Betty's expression turned grim. "Agent Go. This is a highly confidential file. Our greatest fear has been confirmed. Shadow is who we think she is."

"But..." Shego's mind was shocked to the point she was unable to think straight. "But... this can't be true. It can't be... right?"

Betty shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't know. I was hoping, and I am still hoping that our analysts were wrong. But I told them to do a double check. The result which came back is still the same. Shego, we cannot take any risks from here onwards. Return to Agent Possible, and make sure she stays out of harm's way. Keep her in your sight twenty-four seven, understand?"

"Yeah..." Shego's emerald eyes brimmed with tears. "Asking for mission parameters. If contact with suspect made?"

Betty gave her a sympathetic look. "Kill her. She's an Omega Red level threat to us."

Shego stood up, file in hand, and gave a brief salute before turning her back to Betty. "Bets, I'm asking this as a friend. If I choose not to follow your orders?"

"I can understand why," was the reply she got.

Shego wiped away the tears, and incinerate the file. "This secret dies with us, Bets."

kpkpkpkpkp

Jim and Tim were dozing off in their chairs when the alarm started blaring. Both jumped up at once, and identified their threats. An entire cloud of drones were headed their way, and Bebes were covering the grounds outside their base. Snythodrones had already infiltrated their base, leaving the two boy geniuses one mouthed. No one could breach their security systems. No one. But it had been done.

Their supercomputer beeped, and Jim looked up at the screen to see Global Justice under attack as well. He swore, and tried to get in contact with Shego, but she remained out of reach. He could respect her privacy, but now was so not the time to play games. He turned to another terminal, and immediately typed in a sequence of emergency system commands.

Before Jim could activate the series of commands, a laser beam tore through his terminal. It exploded, and the wave threw the teen from his chair, and crashed into the wall. Tim looked up in horror, and saw Shadow standing at the door, mechanical hand raised. Her lips were twisted into a sinister smile.

"Knock, knock, I'm home~" she said in a singsong voice, and lowered her hand. "What? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Tim helped his brother up, and growled at the woman who dared to intrude upon their sacred base. "Get the hell out of here!! This is Team Possible's base."

"That's no way to speak to me, young man," Shadow said. "I bypassed all your security systems. Your system recognised me, and allowed me entry. I doubt that I'm trespassing."

"Impossible!" Jim hollered, wincing from the pain on his back. "Our systems are programmed to recognise genetic biometrics. There's no way you can bypass that. Only Possibles, Stoppables and Wade are keyed into the system."

"I have your sister with me for ten years. The time was sufficient for me to draw some blood from her, obtain her biometrics, and key it into your systems," Shadow told them. Jim and Tim exchanged looks, but they knew Shadow was right. She could've done that. It was the only logical explanation. They had overlooked that when they set up the security systems in the first place. "Besides, within the Possible family, their genes share similarities. It makes things all the more easier to gain access. You tweebs should really upgrade your systems."

"No one call us tweebs!" Jim yelled, and lunged at Shadow.

"Except Kim!" Tim said, and followed his brother.

Shadow smirked, and snatched them by the collar, one in each hand. They tried to escape, but snythodrones snapped collars with miniature bombs on them to the teens' necks. The tweebs immediately quiet down.

"Tell me, how does it feel to see your system crumbling down?" Shadow queried, grinning. "You have thought that your system is the best, but it isn't. This is the proof. I can sneak in here anytime I want, without you knowing. I chose to alert you of my presence, but the two of you were so focused on the outside you forgot your backs."

"Fuck you!" Jim said to her face.

Shadow released her grip on Jim, and backhanded him as hard as she could. The teen's lip was split, and he collapsed to the floor, a hand on his injured jaw. Blood seeped from the corner of his mouth. His eyes continue to glare at her. Shadow crouched down.

"In a way, it was your sister who betrayed you all. It was your sister you let me into this base. So, how does it feel?" Shadow taunted him.

"Kim would never do this!" he spat in her face. "She's our sister, our hero!"

"How well do you know your sister?" Shadow asked. "Do you really think that she's all goody goody two shoes? Awh, give Kimberly some credit wouldn't you? She fell in love with a villainess. How's that?"

Jim and time blinked a few times. They were aware that Shego and Kim were close, but none had expected it to be that close.

Shadow hauled the distraught teen to his feet. "Show our guests our best hospitality." she said to her snythodrones.

kpkpkpkpkp

Shego sat down beside Kim, not making a sound. She didn't want to disturb the hero. Kim deserved some rest. Besides, Shego couldn't face Kim when she's awake yet. So she chose to come in when her redheaded princess was sleeping.

Kim looked so calm now. But she was pale and weak too. The strong, confident martial artist was reduced to this. Her pain suppressed by powerful narcotics. Even her vibrant olive green eyes were glazed when they were open,

as what Betty had told her.

Shego lifted one pale hand and brought the limp appendage to her lips, kissing it lovingly. "I promised, Kimmie. I'll be with you..." she rested the hand against her warm cheek. Kim's hand was cold, and Shego reached out to pull the covers over Kim.

"I'm sorry I always come to see you when you're asleep. I can't, I can't face you yet... not yet, now now..." Shego let the tears fall. "I'm glad you survived, princess. Now, you just have to get the hell out of here. I'll nurse you back to health myself. I promised I will..."

"What promise?" Kim asked, her olive green eyes staring into those emerald orbs filled with tears. She tried to lift her other hand to wipe away the tears, but the effort proved too much. She let her hand fell and exhaled, closing her eyes momentarily.

"Kimmie?" Shego asked in an uncertain tone. She rose from her chair, and tried to pull her hand away. But Kim held on to it. The silent plea in those olive green eyes softened the pale woman, and she sat down once more, caressing Kim's cheek. "I'm glad you're alright..." she tried to pull her own gaze away, but found herself staring into those green orbs. She saw only love in Kim's eyes. No anger, no hatred.

"And I'm glad to see you," Kim admitted, and turned her head, kissing Shego on her palm. Shego returned it with a gentle peck to Kim's lips. "Ten years, huh? Funny how time flies when you're just sleeping."

Shego smiled. "I know, princess," she said. "Do you hate me?"

"Should I?" Kim asked back, her eyes daring Shego to say "yes". She had never blamed Shego for what had happened. She could never hate the pale green woman who meant so much to her. " Sheridan, I love you. I can never hate you."

That revelation only made Shego felt worse than she already had. She failed Kim ten years ago. She let Drakken hit Kim. She let Drakken poison Kim. She let Drakken throw Kim into the raging waters. She left... she left Kim to the wolves. Silent tears found their way down pale cheeks, and Shego struggled to bottle up her emotions.

"Sheridan..." Kim called softly.

Shego didn't look up. She stared at her feet, and choked the words out. "I don't deserve you, Kimmie... Stoppable is right. I never should've met you."

"What are you talking about?" Kim scolded her. "If I had never met you, then I could never fall in love with you..."

"How can you love someone who has caused you so much pain?!"

"Because love is blind," Kim answered.

Shego didn't answer. She was too stunned to say anything but stare at the redhead. But her eyes told Shego everything she needed to know. Her Kim would be with her. Her greatest fear was still outside, somewhere, but she had Kim now.

Everything would be fine.


	19. The Hunter And The Hunted

KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS.

Guest : Thank you for your review. True, when the true identity of Shadow is revealed, things would make a drastic change. However, that got me wondering. How many of you had guessed who Shadow is? And how many of you have the right guess?

 **CHAPTER 19 THE HUNTER AND THE HUNTED**

Hego was staring at the screens when a loud explosion shook the Go Tower and red lights began blinking in the control room. He swivelled in his chair, and immediately hit the emergency lock-down button. He couldn't risk anyone intruding the tower, but he couldn't risk those who had already gotten in to leave that easily as well. He was a hero, and he would do what a hero was supposed to do.

The door to the control room was blasted off by precisely placed nanobombs and Bebes flooded the room and the corridors outside. Snythodrones punched their way in through the roof, and landed in a full circle around the blue man. Debris and chunks of concrete landed with dull thuds in the room, kicking up a miniature dust cloud.

Hego didn't let the opportunity slip. He let the blue aura surround his massive form and began grabbing snythodrones, using them to smash into other snythodrones. Bebes raised their built-in cannons and began firing at the hero. Hego grunted when several shots landed, and threw the snythodrones he was holding towards the Bebes, taking them down like bowling pins.

Aviarius stepped into the room, flanked by three giant mutant falcons which held Mego and the Wego twins. He coughed, and captured the attention of the blue man, who turned to him with a feral growl, but eyes widened when he saw his siblings being captive of the villain.

"Let them go," Hego ordered, narrowing his eyes and balling his fists.

"No can do. Master Shadow wants the four of you alive, and in front of him," Aviarius told the man, and shrugged comically. "You know, I don't have to spill any blood here actually, if you would just listen to me."

Hego lunged forward, his fists covered in the blue glow and punched through the line of Bebe souldiers. But his movements were halted by new snythodrones coming in from the door. They all held some sort of ray gun, which was aimed and fired at him. The faint whitish glow masked his own glow, and he could feel his strength leaving him. Hego sank to his knees as the snythodrones increased the power of the ray.

"That's what you get for depending on your powers too much, Hego," Aviarius said with a chuckle, and kicked Hego in the jaw.

The big man rolled to a stop when a snythodrone kicked him hard in the chest, forcing the air out of his lungs. He coughed, and tried to fill his lungs with air before his vision went black. Climbing to his feet, he tried to ignite his glow again, but a tranquilizer dart embedded itself in his arm, and he felt the cold liquid coursing through his veins, forcing his muscles to ignore the commands to move.

"You asshole…" Hego growled, and tried to move, but three more darts hit him, completely immobilising him. Paired up with the strength sucking ray, he was as vulnerable as a newborn. He couldn't even lift a finger!

Aviarius crouched down before the fallen hero, and pulled Hego up by his hair. "How the mighty have fallen, huh? With Shego gone, Team Go practically fell apart. Now I truly feel that I was foolish when I kept coming back at you four," he saw the questioning look in Hego's eyes, and smashed the hero's face into the floor, breaking his nose. Blood pooled beneath them, but Aviarius ignored it.

He stood up, and dusted his cape, "You know, I'm honoured that Master Shadow had allowed me to come here and capture you three. You should be honoured too, since master deemed you worthwhile in his eyes."

Commotion behind Aviarius caused the villain to turn, and was tackled by a whole dozen of Wego clones. The matchheads swarmed the room, taking out Bebes with EMP grenades but in turn it took out the tower's systems as well. One of the Wego twins ruhed into Aviarius, knocking him off his feet and several Wego clones dropped their dead weight on him. The villain cried out in pain, but the Wegos just pushed their weight onto him.

"Hego, you alright?"

"Snythodrones, destroy them!" he howled, pointing at the Wegos.

Red light flashed in their eyes, and thirty plus snythodrones aimed their ray guns at Wegos and fired. The white ray masked their red glow, and the twins dropped to the ground with agonised screams. Their clones immediately disappeared and Aviarius jumped to his feet, face red with rage. Other snythodrone fired tranquilizer darts at the Wegos, rendering them helpless.

"Master Shadow came prepared," Aviarius told the fallen heroes. "He knows about your stupid comet powers, and had come up with a solution to disable them. Now, where's Mego?"

"HERE!" a tiny voice yelled before Mego turned back to his original size. He had been hiding in the corner after he snuck into the room, and pressed the emergency distress button before the twins threw their EMP grenades. He just hoped that their cranky sister would actually bother with the message for once.

Mego made the greatest mistake a hero would make, turning his back to his enemies. In a matter of seconds, his powers were disabled and he was immobilised. Aviarius gazed down at the heroes, and laughed maniacally.

"Master Shadow, Team Go has been secured," he reported.

"Good, return to base immediately. Shego will be hot on your trail," came the cold reply.

kpkpkpkpkp

Dr. Director had never seen such destruction since the Croatia massacre. Obsidian Pact had taken Global Justice HQ down in a matter of seconds, and only about a hundred agents, and staff survived the assault. It was so swift. It started and ended in under fifteen minutes.

She watched the smoking mountainside, and bit back a cry of frustration and anger. Again and again she overlooked the obvious. She should've known that the enemy knew Global Justice base inside out, yet she did nothing. She didn't even ask Wade to upgrade their security systems. Instead, she had chosen to run and abandon her own organisation when UN placed the time bomb on her head. Practically, she had 'invited' Obsidian Pact to attack them.

Betty clenched her fists, and punched a tree next to her. The skin of her knuckles were split, and blood began to flow from the wound. She welcomed the throbbing pain, but wished that she could feel more than just pain. Again and again, GJ failed when they were confronting Obsidian Pact. Again and again, they were fooled, and they never learned from their mistakes.

She was sick of playing defence. She was sick of being toying around. She was sick of waiting. She was sick of watching everything. Most of all, she was sick with herself because she didn't care enough ten years ago. She didn't put in all the effort ten years ago. If she did, they wouldn't be facing such a situation now. Obsidian Pact would never have existed if she had truly done her part, as GJ director.

"Director, our next course of actions?" Commander William Eli Du asked, standing ramrod straight behind the one-eyed woman. His dark blue jumpsuit was torn, and dried blood caked his forehead and parts of his clothes.

She sighed, and turned to meet her commander in the eyes. She had so many questions to ask him, but it didn't feel like the right time to be asking them. But part of her told her that those answers might change the course of events in the next few days. Over the years, she had learned to trust her instincts, so she cleared her throat before posing her first question.

"Commander, can I ask you something?" Will blinked at the question, but nodded. Betty sighed, and breathed in deeply before finally asking. "Ten years ago, when I assigned you to search for Agent Possible, did you find her?"

"No, ma'am," he answered in a clipped tone. "As I have stated in the official report, my team and I didn't come across any signs which might indicate whether Agent Possible was alive or dead."

"Swear on your badge?" she pressed him. She needed to know the truth. She didn't want to be misled and misunderstood her agent. She wanted proof, but since she couldn't get it, she decided to hear the story from both sides.

"I swear on my badge, director," he said, hesitating a bit before answering. "May I ask, is there a reason for you to bring the matter up at a time like this?"

She sighed once more, and contemplated whether to tell him the truth. Finally, she decided that it was best to let Will know what they were dealing with. For all that she knew, that video was a hoax, something to create a rift between her and her agents. Something to make her distrust her agents, and so far, it worked. It was the reason she chose to leave with Shego.

"Will, I'm going to be frank with you," Betty started. "Obsidian Pact sent a video to the United Nations. The recording was about Agent Possible's supposed death. In the corner of the footage, you and your men were seen hiding behind some bushes. You were watching, but you did nothing. Is it true?"

His face paled, and his palms began to feel clammy. "Director, I can explain…"

"Just tell me yes or no, commander,' she snapped. "Your excuses can wait.'

"I did," Will admitted, hanging his head in shame. When he abandoned the junior agent years ago, he thought that no one would know about what he had done. The agents with him at the time were disposed of in the next year. He made their deaths looked like accidents, others suicide. When the agents were killed, he thought that he was safe, but now, it seemed that his deed was caught on tape. _Why the fuck does Obsidian Pact have cameras in that area?!_

Betty tried to contain her anger. She was hoping that her enemy had been wrong, that her agent was a good man. A man who would never let his jealousy override him. But she was wrong. The trust she had put in the man was shattered, and before she knew it, she had slapped Will hard in the face. The sound of flesh connecting flesh jolted her back into reality, and the rest of her agents and staff turned to face the duo.

"How could you?" she asked, as her tears threatened to fall. "She had all that bright future ahead of her, and you just tear her away from all that?! Thanks to you, she missed out ten years of her life, sustained extensive injuries, and is now suffering from trauma! What did she ever do to you to warrant such hatred from you? Answer me, Will!" she raised her voice at the end, no longer able to control her emotions.

"I was blinded by my jealousy," he admitted in a low voice. "Even during her teen years, without help from Global Justice, she was the light in everyone's eyes. People trusted a teenage girl more than they trust their local law enforcement forces. Then, she accepted your offer, and joined GJ. The moment she joined, it was clear that she would be our best agent, and even clearer that you're training her as your protégé. I felt left out. I felt as if all the hard work that I had put in was for naught. I wanted you to look at me, pay attention to my successes, acknowledge me."

Betty shook her head at his words. So it was true. Shadow herself knew that Will had done it out of jealousy. "I expected so much more from you, Will. You are relieved from your position starting from now. Please hand over your badge."

He nodded, and pulled out his badge, stroking it before handing it to Dr. Director. He gave her a final salute before turning to leave, but she called after him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, putting away his badge. He might be able to prove himself in the next few days, and she might consider putting him back onto the team. But she felt that Kim should be the one to make that decision.

"Ma'am?" he asked, confused. Was he not relieved from his duties? Or did Dr. Director want to execute him there and then. He turned to face his employer.

"I'm giving you a chance to prove yourself. Young Kimberly doesn't know of your involvement in her injuries. Perhaps you can use this chance to prove that you're worthy of the badge. However, the final decision rests in Kimberly's hands. After what had happened, I think that only she can decide this. It's up to her, to choose whether to forgive you or not."

He nodded. "I understand, director."

Betty's secretary walked up to them and handed her the phone. She raised an eyebrow, silently asking who it was, but her secretary merely shook her head. Betty put a finger to her lips, signalling the rest to remain quiet, but she knew Shadow was watching her every move.

"Dr. Director speaking," she said, turning on the speaker.

"Greetings, Elizabeth," came Shadow's cold reply.

Betty could feel the hairs on her arms standing up and a chill up her spine. She bit her lips, trying her best not to shout at the woman. She couldn't give in to her emotions, like what Shadow did a decade ago. If she lost her temper now, it would make defeating Shadow all the more difficult.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Laughter. "It didn't take a lot of guesses to know, did it? Well, only I would be so brave to storm your base. But, it wasn't me who lead the assault. Your brother, Sheldon, who was bent on your destruction, was sent to lead the attack. Needless to say, he returned triumphantly. However, he's having a little temper now, since he didn't get you head to be a new décor in his room."

"What do you want?"

"Not so fast, director," came the reply. "I'm the game master here, so you should really play by my rules. Like all villains, allow me a moment to gloat. I simply have to tell you how I did it. I bypassed your security system using Kimberly's access code, gaining access into your mission control and power room. Nanobots swarmed your base, using Hephaestus Project as a baseline, the circuitry grew, and specialised to become nanobombs and EMP bombs. The EMP jammed all your signals, including your com links. That was why you couldn't get in touch with your men."

Betty was furious. She knew Shadow had used Kimberly's access code, and now she was berating herself for not taking Kim off the list when she went MIA years ago. "Anything that you would like to add in?"

"Of course," Shadow replied. "The nanobombs were placed on your structural beams. Once collapsed, it brought down your entire base. I only need to destroy one beam actually, causing the others to sustain more weight, and it would eventually break. But that's too slow for my taste, so I just blasted all of them at one go. You know, you should really complain to the United Nations. Tell them, next time they decide to build a base, don't build it in the mountainside. I can literally bring down the entire mountain on them."

"You are a psychotic bastard!" she hollered.

Shadow made a tutting sound. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Elizabeth. The world is against you now. I have their minds under control, including those morons which founded your precious organisation."

"The communication towers. You attacked them, but left them intact," it finally clicked in her head. "Your intention was not collateral damage. All that is a distraction for you to achieve what you really want"

"True," Shadow conceded, smiling on the other end of the line. "I'm shocked it took you so long to figure this out, director. Didn't you know? Strength lies within numbers? No matter what I do, the public will still stand beside me, and scorn you and your petty organisation. But that… can change."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, a game of the Hunter and the Hunted. I have the Possible twins and Team Go here with me, enjoying my hospitality. Currently, my men are after the rest of the Possible clan, as well as Shego, Ronald, and your ex commander, William. You are the prey for now, but you can be the hunter too. Follow the trail back to me, and I will give you the chance to clear your organisation's name. the public will remember nothing which had happened since Obsidian Pact rose. How's that?"

Betty thought over it. It was risky, and she had no idea what else Shadow had hidden up on her sleeves. She was beginning to suspect that Shadow had placed a mole among her agents, and it was that person who had informed Shadow of Will's demotion. But she had to take the risk. She owed it to a girl she couldn't save all those years ago. She had to at least try, even if might've been too late.

"Very well, I accept the challenge," she said, shocking all of her agents and staff.

"Tick tock, director. The clock's ticking," laughter, then the line went dead.

kpkpkpkpkp

Shego had dozed off in the chair beside Kim. She had been staying up the whole night watching over the redhead, who was sound asleep after the conversation with the pale green woman. Shego smiled at the memories. She had finally told Kim how she felt towards the redheaded teen hero, and Kim had done the same thing.

She took the pale hand and gently kissed it, before the moment was broken by an insistent beeping from her communication unit. She grumbled, and reached into her ankle pouch to retrieve the irksome device.

"What?" she snapped at Wade. "I hope this is important, or I'd burn your narrow ass off the next time I see you."

"Jim and Tim was taken by Shadow from the Team Possible base. She bypassed the securities by keying Kim's biometrics into the systems."

"The fuck?!" Shego shouted before slapping a hand over her own mouth. She looked at Kim, and was relieved that she didn't wake the redhead up. If Kim found out about this, she would want to go after Shadow, despite her injuries, and Shego didn't want to risk that. "The fuck, nerdlinger?!"

"That' not all," Wade told her, reading from one of his screens. "You have a distress call to your private line, sent from Go Tower. I accessed their security cameras and found out that Aviarius had captured your brothers."

"That bird guy isn't that smart. Someone else planned it," she commented.

Wade nodded in agreement. He took a few deep breaths before breaking the final news to her. "And Global Justice headquarters had just been taken out. Only a handful of them survived."

That was the last straw. Shego jumped up from her seat, hands lit. "Get me Bets' coordinates, I'm meeting up with her."

Before Wade could reply, another image replaced Wade's. Shadow's sinister smile caused Shego to douse her flames. But that wasn't all. This time, Shego took the opportunity to study Shadow's features. She realised that Shadow must've endured a tremendous amount of pain when she was injured. She shook the emotions off, trying to persuade herself to take things seriously. Shadow was an enemy, and enemies weren't worth the sympathy.

"Ah, Sheridan, my favourite agent. Care to play a game of hide and seek?"

kpkpkpkpkp

Another chapter done, stretching over 3000 words. I thank you all for taking time to read my little story. It does me wonder looking at the traffic this story has gained over the months. As usual, do drop me a review to let me know how I'm doing, and howI can improve myself. Until next time.


	20. Betrayal And Trust

KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS.

Guest: Thanks for leaving a review. So, you want to know what's going to happen next? Here's your answer.

 **CHAPTER 20 BETRAYAL AND TRUST**

Shego stood up after a lengthy and irritating conversation with Shadow. The pale green woman was close to killing the psychopathic maniac, even if Shadow was the last person they had suspected to be. To Shego, Shadow no longer bore any sort of resemblance to the woman they had known. She differed too much from her old self, they seemed to be a different person altogether.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked, trying to sit up. Her elbows trembled from the effort, and she fell back onto the bed, closing her eyes momentarily. The machine let out a low beep, and a small dose of morphine was injected into the redhead's bloodstream, numbing the pain. "It's a trap…" she mumbled with her eyes closed.

"I know," Shego replied softly. "But I have to go, Kim. This is for a friend. I had a hand in this. I was one of them who steered her into the abyss of darkness without knowing it. It's time for me to fix things. I can't let her go just like that, not again. I let her hand go once, this time, I will keep hold until the very end."

"You've gone soft…" Kim murmured, opening her eyes. "I never thought you to be this soft. Aren't you the cranky, snappy plasma thrower?"

Shego chuckled, and sat down on Kim's bed, pushing strands of hair from Kim's forehead. "Who knows? A certain redhead can be quite persuasive. Or did she use the Attitudinator on me?"

Kim closed her eyes once more. "I need to make a police report too. A certain thief stole my heart…" she muttered, before her breathing even out. She mumbled something in her sleep, but Shego didn't catch it.

The pale woman leaned down, and planted a soft kiss on Kim's forehead. "You know, this sitch is so bizarre, you might gawk at the absurdity of things. But, I can't let you step into this. I lost you once because of my own stupidity, I can't lose you again. Forgive me, princess, for what I am going to do, and for what I didn't do…"

Shego stood up, taking her jacket and moved towards the door. Ann was standing there. The redheaded doctor smiled at Shego, and ushered her outside. She handed a cup of coffee to the ebony haired woman, who took it gratefully. Though she hated hospital coffee, she needed the caffeine to help her stay awake. She took a small sip of the offers beverage, and waited for Ann to say something.

"Come back alive, alright," Ann said in a low voice.

Shego was surprised with the neurosurgeon's words, but she didn't let it show. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Shego. I'm a doctor, and a mother. I know how to read people, especially my own daughter. Kim loves you, and you love her in return. That was the reason you were so heartbroken ten years ago when they announced her MIA. Kimmie had gone through a lot in her life, and never had a happy relationship with anyone. If you truly love her, make sure that you don't break her heart," she regarded the green woman with her blue eyes, and waited for an answer.

"I love Kim more than anything in this world. She's my light, my life, my everything. I nearly lost her once, I will not lose her again. I failed her once, I won't fail her again. I let go of her hand once, I will not let go again this time." Shego said, her voice determined.

Ann nodded, and took a small sip from her coffee. "I trust you, Shego. Make sure Kimmie-cub is happy, that's all that I'll ask from you."

Shego finished her coffee, and threw the plastic cup into a nearby rubbish bin. "I will."

kpkpkpkpkp

Vivian sat at her desk, and let her mind wander. She had tried to enter the Pact's main control room, and found out that she had been denied access. Shadow had locked herself inside, and refused to allow anyone else entry. She then tried the armoury, the manufacturing lines, and even her own lab, to find that she had been denied access to every single one of them. All that she could go was the cafeteria and her own room. The entire base seemed to be under lockdown, and it was unnerving the other people in the facility.

"Aurora," Felix called, his face appearing on one of the screens flanking the blonde. "What should we do now? I've been denied access to my private lab. I can't get anything done, and Shadow refused to answer any of my calls."

The blonde professor rubbed her temples. "Do you think I would be in my room if the same thing didn't happen to me? Helios, she has practically seized control over the entire facility. She refused to let anyone in, or out. It's a prison."

"I know. Do you think she has finally crossed the line? The genius and insanity line," he said. "She's becoming crueller, even though she admitted to you that she had went too far last time. I think, we've lost her. We failed her," a pause. "Aurora, when we saved her all those years ago, and let Master Syn take her under his wings, we never expected her to turn into the monster she is today."

She sighed, and bit her lips. "Do you think you can clear a communication line to Global Justice?"

"Even if I can, there's no meaning for me to do that. Shadow took out Global Justice headquarters. Almost everyone was killed. Only Dr. Director and a handful of her agents and staff escaped," Felix reported. "Team Possible's base was attacked as well. Jim and Tim were taken, and they are in our holding cells now."

"What?!" Vivian screamed. But she was relieved that Betty was alright. That was her top priority, at least for now. "Shadow is taking things way too far this time. I bet Betty and Shego will be hot on her trail. There's no way they would sit back and watch this show unfold."

Felix nodded. "Do you want me to open a link to Dr. Director? That's the best I can do if you want to get in touch with Global Justice." she nodded, and he turned to his keyboard and began typing away. "This might take a few minutes."

"What do you two think you're doing?!" Shadow hissed from another screen, her voice cold and lacked of any sort of emotions. "Vivian, are you betraying the Pact to Global Justice? And you, Felix, are you betraying my love and trust?" they tried to answer, but Shadow cut them off. "I don't want to hear any of your pathetic excuses. I'm sending henchmen to your rooms now. Be prepared. I will let you suffer a fate worse that Drakken's."

"Shadow..." Felix tried once more, but she already cut off the line. He turned back to Vivian. "I guess that this is it. I failed her."

She shook her head, smiling sadly. "No Felix. Not just you. The both of us failed her. Perhaps it would've been a kinder fate if we had let her die, won't it?"

He laughed. "But will you be able to sleep at night?" the sound of the door opening caused him to turn. "I'll see you in the holding cells. Is it stupid for me to hope they would put us near, or that I get to keep my wheelchair?"

"It might be," she answered before closing the link. The door behind her opened, and she stood up to face her escort. "Right, which room do I get?"

kpkpkpkpkp

Shadow stood up, stretching her muscles, and listened to the soft clicks of the gears in the mechanical part of her body. She logged off from her person account on the Pact's system, and wiped off all records on her log activities. She then turned to the heavy metal doors. Sending out a signal via her neural implants, she opened the door, and closed it once she was outside. She didn't need anyone inside while she was gone. Not that she wanted anyone inside when she was inside either.

Footsteps thudded down the dim hallway, and henchmen moved out of her way when they say her horribly disfigured face. Yes, Shadow had finally revealed herself to them. Some henchmen whimpered when they saw her, many just ran off. She snorted, and took the lift down to their underground research facilities. A quick check on her base's systems told her that the two she was looking for were in their labs.

'Perfect,' she thought to herself, and sent another signal from her neural implants to open the door. She knew that such actions were scaring those henchmen, but she could care less about them now. She had only one goal, and it was to accelerate her plans.

Shadow stepped into the brightly lit laboratory, and was tackled by a cross between a piranha and peacock. Peacock head and tail, the rest a piranha. She frowned at the abomination, and threw it aside. The animal landed with a thud and quickly scampered away.

"Dr. Hall," Shadow called out, taking a seat in front of the row of consoles. "I have something to discuss with you."

The biologist came into view, her Otterfly hovering beside her. "Yes, Master Shadow? How can I be of service to you?"

"I'm here to follow on Project Fluctlight," she said, her eyes boring into Amy's. "Tell me, do you still keep the record of the successful project?"

"Of course," Amy answered without any hesitation. She walked over to the console and began typing. "We keep all our progress and result here, on the base's super computer. After all, such technology cannot be used widely, yet. The morality of the technology, and the abuse, it will bring humanity down. However, if used wisely, it may bring a whole new future for humanity as well."

Shadow nodded. "So, yore saying that the information on Project Fluctlight is known only by our higher ranking members?"

"Indeed. Only I, Dr. Aengus, Dr. Porter, Mr. Renton, and of course you know about this," Amy replied, turning to face the leader. "Dr. Aengus and I know about thus because we were the only ones working on this project. And the other two know because they are your commanders, and you place high trust in them."

"So, aside from the for of you, no one knows of the project's existence? The project was initiated nine years ago, and you're trying to tell me no one ESE has actually find out?" Shadow tried to dig deeper, and see if Amy would let anything slip.

She shook her head. "No. The file is highly classified, and only members with security clearance of Alpha Omega can access it."

"Good. Then I can be assured that the secret of the project will die with you?" Shadow queried with a smile, and rose from her seat.

"Master Shadow?" Amy asked, taking a step back when Shadow pulled out a gun and pointed it at her forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Like I said, the secret dies with you. I have no more use of you, Amy Hall," Shadow said with a twisted smile, and pulled the trigger.

The biologist's eyes widened in shock as a neat hole formed in the centre of her forehead where blood flowed out. Brain matter scattered all over the place, and she fell onto her face, a small pool of blood forming. Otterfly let out an anguish squeak, and Shadow fired once more. The hybrid animal dropped dead beside it's owner.

"You and your stupid cuddle buddies obsession," Shadow said with a sneer, and stepped over the dead body. "Log in super account: Syn Diablo."

The computer responded, and a list of system commands appeared on the screen. Shadow looked through them, and found the file tagged "Project Fluctlight".

"Initiate Operation Shadow Viper," she called out, and the systems began to run and hum. "Team Possible, Global Justice. This is your lead to me. Understand my riddle, and you shall know the truth."

"The truth on why I saved Kim, and the truth why I turned my back to the light I once embraced."

kpkpkpkpkp

The chapter was named betrayal and trust because Shadow no longer has any trust in anyone. In her past life she was betrayed, and now, once more. How much can one really stand before they crumble?

So, the holidays have come to an end, and it's time to face school once more. Sigh, who has exams on the first day of school? That would be me. Well, you've finished the chapter, so why not leave a review or drop me a PM?


	21. Clearing Mist

KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS.

Guest: Thanks for leaving a review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **CHAPTER 21 CLEARING MIST**

Wade blamed himself for the fate which befell the Possible twins. He had devised the base's security systems, and with help from the two young prodigy, he thought their fortress was impenetrable. Now, he was proven wrong, and the price of his finding was the loss of the two teenagers. He knew he would never be able to truly forgive himself, even if the two were safe.

He was naïve, and careless when he first installed the security measures. He had put in the general DNA of the Possible clan, granting access to anyone who had a DNA composition which is eighty percent similar to Kim's to enter. He knew he should've inserted all the DNA codes for security identifications, but at that time he was too confident of himself.

Their enemy had used Kim's biometrics to gain access into the base, bringing an entire army with them, just casually strolling into the base. As quick as they came, they left as the shadows. He had been trying to track the twins, but failed to do so. Their signal disappeared when they reached the border between the States and Canada. The genius could only hope that his guess would be right, that Obsidian Pact had set their base up in the Canadian mountains.

He brought up a few files from Dr. Director, which gave him hints to investigate how Obsidian Pact had amassed such power over the years. His results didn't come as a surprise to him. He had anticipated things, and so did the director, but the leader just wanted to be sure of a few more things before she raided their base.

Wade sighed, and leaned back in his chair, gently rubbing his temples, trying to soothe the pounding headache he was having. He sat up straight, and ran through the records on the Pact's members, at least those that were known, and to seem to hold a certain amount of power in the organisation. He silently felt that if the Pact had been founded much earlier, there was no surprise if they had taken over the world by now.

Known villains who used to be Kim's enemies were top on the list. Dr. Drew Lipsky, a cerulean mad scientist who had turned over a new leaf after the Lowardian invasion. But when he found that he was still lightly regarded by the science society, he turned back into villainy, and ultimately led to Kim's so-called 'death'. He was taken to jail after the incident, but was broken out a year later, only to disappear.

And at about the same time, major villains disappeared too. Wade had managed to track them to the Bermuda Triangle, but the establishment exploded on the same day, and they were thought to be dead. No, the truth was, the villains had disappeared off the grid. They had joined forces under the lead of Shadow, forming a rogue organisation which recently had its presence known.

There were many others on the list, but Wade was paying more attention to Dr. Vivian Porter, Dr. Aengus Romanoff, and Felix Renton. Somehow, he knew these were the people who played a pivotal role in the rise of the organisation. What he didn't understand was why. These men and woman had been prodigies in their fields, yet they chose to leave their old lives behind, and joined the villain community.

He was pondering over the matter when all of his screens flashed red before a blood red scorpion appeared on every screen, with the word 'CHECKMATE' under the symbol. His blood ran cold at the sight, and he jumped out from his seat when his computer beeped. It was an email from the Obsidian Pact.

Curious, he clicked the email open, and opened the attachments. When he saw the words 'Project Fluctlight', he knew he might hold the end of the puzzle in his hands.

kpkpkpkpkp

Anne and James were shoved into the cell roughly, and the doors closed with a loud clang, resonated throughout the underground holding cells. James hit his forehead on a stone slab, and got a cut on his forehead. Blood obscured his view, and he wiped them away with a sleeve. Anne tried to get a look at his injury, but her husband insisted that he was alright. She gave in, and sat down on the cold stone floor beside her husband. She shivered against the cold, but her blue eyes were darting around her, trying to peer through the dim surroundings.

"Shut up, Mego!" hollered a gruff male voice, which got their attention.

"Anyone here?" James asked, looking at his wife, who squeezed his hand gently and smiled. If they had company, at least they wouldn't be alone. But they pity the poor soul who were trapped in here with them.

"Dad?" came a pair of unexpected voice. "What are you doing here? Is mom here too?"

"Yes, Jim, Tim, we're here too," Anne answered, and looked at her husband. Her eyes were wide with fear. They knew what Shadow would do, and they had no desire to let that fate fall on their sons. "We were taken after Shego left the hospital. Our guess is that Shadow lured Shego away to get to us."

"That fucking son of a bitch!" Jim said, and pounded a fist into the cold stone floor. "First it's us, then Team Go, then you? Who's next on their list?"

"Hell if I know," replied Mego sulking as he stared at the blue haired man siting cross legged across from him. "I just want to get the hell out of here."

"Same here," the Wego twins answered as one, while Hego shrugged, and said nothing.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get out of here in no time," said Shadow, who was coming into the holding area, a smirk playing on her lips. The dim light made her scars seemed all the more intimidating, and Anne moved further back into her cell. The lighting came on, and all of Shadow's prisoners blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden light.

"So, how are my favourite boys?" she asked in a mocking tone in front of the Possible twins' cell. "Comfy? Oh, don't give me that face, or I'd drag you in to accompany that blue dolt. As an idiot, he can keep things up long enough for it to be amusing."

"What are you talking about?" James asked coldly, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Shadow turned slowly, her face and voice devoid of any emotion. "Torture of course. Nothing else in the world will get a rise out of me, except torture. This is one form of art which will never get outdated, and I can go creative and innovative."

Hego glared at her as hard as he could. "You're sick!"

"Not as sick as Ronald, Sheridan, Elizabeth, Will or those two," she said coldly, pointing a finger at the two older Possibles. "As sick as I am, I am not like them. Traitors, backstabbers."

"WE ARE NOT TRAITORS OR BACKSABBERS!" Jim hollered, his anger raging out of control, but Shadow looked at him with a neutral face.

"Calm your nerves, everyone. Before the night is over, the party will begin," she told them, and began to walk away. "The more the merrier, no? By nightfall, I expect Sheridan, Elizabeth and Will to be joining you all. Oh, I almost forgot. Vivian and Felix are upstairs, enjoying the 'treatment'. They will be joining you shortly."

With that, the light went out, leaving them in the darkness once more. No one uttered a word. Shadow had gone psychotic. If she went as far as to torture her own people, there was no telling what would happen to them if they said the wrong things at the wrong time. They had no interest of finding out as well. They sat in the darkness, praying that God would have mercy on them.

kpkpkpkpkp

"How do you think we should do to contain the current situation?" Emanuel, chairman of the United Nations said to the leader of Global Justice through video call. His features were grim with dark circles around his eyes. It was evident that he had not gotten much sleep ever since all these had begun. "UN no longer seek to disband Global Justice. We need your service more than ever now."

Betty nodded, and folded her hands. "Mr. Chairman, this might sound as a surprise, but I feel that I should fill you in on some incidents which had happened," he nodded, and she swallowed before continuing. "Agent Willian Eli Du was indeed responsible for Agent Possible's disappearance ten years ago. He let his jealousy take over his mind. For that, we are sorry."

He held up a hand. "We don't have time to dwell on that. We need to neutralise Obsidian Pact, and fast. What happened when you tried to raid their base last time?"

"A complete lost," she admitted. "Shadow knew what was going to happen. She knew how to neutralise our attacks. She can read our minds, anticipated our every move. We stand no chance against them. She sneaked into Team Possible's base, and took Jim and Tim. Team Go was taken as well, by brute force, but it was a success nonetheless. She also infiltrated our headquarters, destroying us from the inside. She's a monster, a monster who once knew us well."

Emanuel nodded, picking up his old mug of coffee and took a sip. "Can I assume you know who Shadow Eclipse is?"

"We do. She's an enemy we never wanted to have. Perhaps only Agent Go is the only one who can stop her. I'm placing all my hopes on her."

He had hoped that Betty would let on who the mysterious villain was, but she didn't. he chose to accept her decision, and didn't press on. "And the public? You did tell me briefly in their reports that they were being mind-controlled. Any ways to counter this?"

"I have Agent Wade and his protégé working on it. So far, they have met a dead end, but I have high hopes that they will succeed. And if they don't, I'll place all my hopes on the upcoming attack."

Emanuel nodded, and turned when his phone rang. "That would be the president of the States. I need to take this call, but keep the reports coming in," he ordered before switching the video call off.

Betty leaned back in her chair, and let a sigh escape her. "Shego, this is too much…" she said, knowing that her friend was in the shadows, listening to her.

"You didn't tell him that James and Anne were taken a few hours ago. Wade told us, and you said nothing. Not to mention, Project Fluctlight. It was a project funded by the United Nations themselves. You should've asked them about it," she said in an irritated tone.

"This is politics, Shego. They will deny the fact that Project Fluctlight had ever existed. But, the project was never carried out. Perhaps what happened was based on the project, but what we see is not as simple as that. Dr. Aengus is no normal doctor. Have Wade investigate his background."

"Yeah, whatever…" Shego replied. "Bets, which means, one of those two is a clone."

"That's a question for another day," she replied the unspoken question.

kpkpkpkpkp

 _Floating amidst the never ending darkness, the pain numbed all my other senses, forcing me to feel only pain. Agonising, excruciating pain. Was there even a word to describe this pain? No, I never did find out. All that I did was endure, and hoped that it would be over soon, whether for the good or for the bad, I no longer cared. I just wanted the pain to end._

 _But some part of me refused to give up. I was a hero, someone the world had looked up to. Yet, here I was, bleeding to my death, surrounded by darkness. Betrayed, abandoned, left to this sort of fate. A fate which was unfit for someone like me. I had always thought that I would die in battle. But now, the fates were mocking me. I was left to the cruel wild, torn apart by the wolves._

 _My body no longer responded to their sharp canine digging into my flesh, their hot breath on my exposed skin, their snarls as they surrounded me, outnumbering me. I just… gave up. something which I had never associated with myself. But now, I gladly welcomed death, if it meant that I could be relieved from this pain. I begged for whatever divine forces out there who was willing to listen to me. 'Take me…'_

 _I waited for the final strike. For the wolves to clamp their jaws around my neck. But it never happened. Gun shots rang out, and the wolves' bite on me loosened, and they fell limp around me. More shots rang out, taking out the rest of the wolves, and the animals let out a whimper before all was silence once more._

 _I tried to open my eyes to see who my saviour was, but the darkness remained. I tried to cry out, but only a hoarse whimper escaped my parched throat. I tried to reach out, but may hands remained limp by my sides. 'It's a futile attempt,' I tried to tell the person who had come to my rescue, but it came out as an incoherent mumble._

 _Brown combat boots came into view, but hazy from the darkness which threatened to consume me. I tried to move my head, but before I could do so, a pair of strong arms pulled me up, resting me against a solid chest. The warmth and the sense of security was welcomed, and despite the pain coursing through my battered body when my saviour moved me, I was happy that my prayers were answered. The divine forces had answered my plead, and sent me this saviour._

" _You'll be fine," the man whispered, his voice deep and soothing. "I'll make sure you live through this."_

 _I wanted to thank him, but once again my words came out incoherently. Welcoming the warmth which now cocooned me, I fell into a dreamless slumber._

 _When I awoke once again, it was to the beeping of medical machines. Being a daughter of a neurosurgeon was the reason I was familiar with the sounds of these machines. But that wasn't enough for me to know that I had been saved. Opening my eyes, I closed them once more when white light shone right into my pupils. I opened them slowly this time, allowing my eyes the time to adjust to the light._

 _My eyes landed on a bank of machines beside me, and I wanted to laugh. My life was in the hands of machines now. Muffled voices were heard, and I tried to locate where the sound was coming from. I tried to push myself onto my elbows, and then the truth hit me. I was missing one arm. One whole arm. I sank back onto my pillow, the scene replaying in my mind once more. The hot jaws of the wolf sinking into my shoulder. My heart raced, trying to cope with the truth. The machine let out an alarming beep, then a lower beep indicating a shot of morphine into my systems._

 _Footsteps pattered on the tiled floor, and a man in doctor's coat stood beside me, reading my vitals from the heart monitor. He turned to the door, and shouted something. Soon, more footsteps were heard, and a vaguely familiar woman's voice was heard._

" _Thank God, she's alright…" she exclaimed, clasping my remaining hand in hers. "Master Syn, she's awake…"_

" _Yes, I can see that…" a man's deep voice, the one from before, said to her. "But, do not thank the Gods for this. It was because of their absurd fate and meddling which caused her to be reduced to this state."_

" _Understood…"_

 _I tried to move, and another low beep was heard, another dose of the cold drug was injected into my systems. My limbs felt heavy, my mind drowsy. I let myself be consumed by the darkness, knowing that I was safe now._

 _Here, wherever this is…_

 _Here, with my saviours…_

kpkpkpkpkp

So, another chapter done. Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy. So, updates will be scarce during school days, or none at all. But you can count on weekends, when I have more time on my hands. Do drop me a review or PM me to let me know how I'm doing. All inputs are appreciated.


	22. The Cold World

KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS.

Guest : Thank you for leaving a review as usual. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **CHAPTER 22 THE COLD WORLD**

Kimberly awoke to the steady beeping of her heart monitor, and the soft rush of air through the mask covering her nose and mouth. She took in a deep breath, wincing when her ribs protested against her actions. Glazed green eyes opened, and surveyed the room she was in, surprised to find herself alone. Normally her mother or father would be with her, even after Shego had left her side a few hours ago.

Thinking about the pale green woman made her smile. She couldn't believe that it took her so long to realize how she truly felt towards the emerald eyed beauty. Before the mission in Colorado, she had mixed emotions every time she faced Shego. There was some sort of attraction between the two, like yin and yang, different, but one cannot exist without the other.

"Shego," she murmured with a soft smile, allowing her mind to drift back to the woman whom she knew she was in love with, and was loved in return.

"How can you fall in love with the green bitch?" asked a voice. Shadow's image shimmered into view, projected by a small device placed on the table beside her bed. "She's the reason you are in such a state. If Shego had held on to your hand ten years ago, the two of you might be happily married to each other now."

Kim turned her head to face Shadow. The leader wasn't wearing her trademark bloodred hood. Mechanical red eyes bore into her own olive green ones, and Kim could almost feel the hatred in those eyes.

"What can I say? Love is blind," she answered, smiling a bit at the memory of the green skinned woman.

Shadow scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And you're a fool, Kimberly. Do you really think that things are that easy? You are a world known hero, and yet you're a fool nonetheless."

"What about you?" Kim countered, pushing herself up into a sitting position, and pulled the oxygen mask from her face. "Are you telling me that you're no coward? Cause from what I can see, you're too scared to even face an injured woman, hiding behind petty technology."

Shadow snarled. "I warn you, Kimberly. Don't make me mad. I have your parents and brothers, and I won't hesitate to hurt them. As long as I have them with me, whether dead or alive, I know I can lure you to me," a pause. "You're too much of a goody-goody to make small sacrifices for the good of the public, Kimberly. From the beginning to the end, you held onto a hopeless ideal. Do you really think that you can save every single person in this world? Have you ever thought about the fact that when you're saving a village from an erupting volcano, there might be another village fighting bandits? Are you that naïve as to cling to the false motto that 'I can do anything' and 'Everything is possible for a Possible'?

Kim tried to contain her fear and anger. Shadow dared to lay her hands on her family, and that was something Kim could never forgive the other woman for. But for now, she had to remain passive. She needed to persuade Shadow that she was still pretty much helpless. She needed information if she wanted to save her family.

"I do," she replied, balling her hands into fists. "I believe in the family motto. My parents believe that I can do anything, and put their faith in me. For as long as I can remember, I've always had their support through thick and thin, as long as I'm still in the right."

Shadow laughed. "As long as you're in the light, huh? Well, that's expected from your family anyway. Tell me, Kimberly. Do you want to save Team Go? Your family? Shego?"

"Wait, you have Shego?!" Kim exclaimed. 'No, it can't be true. Shego's too good to be caught so easily. She must be bluffing. She doesn't have Shego.

"No, not yet, but she's coming to me now, even as we speak," Shadow answered. "And so is Betty Director. I had tremendous fun lately, taking your brothers from their stronghold, sending people to capture Team Go, and your parents. Not to mention, wrecking Global Justice from the inside. I enjoyed the look on Elizabeth's face, and all the other prisoners. Their faces, ripped of hope."

"Why are you so cruel?" Kim whispered. "You can still turn back, it's not too late."

Shadow let out a feral growl. "Don't you fucking dare to lecture me! That's what I hate of you the most! Why isn't there any sort of negative emotion in you?! How can you forgive those traitors around you, and speak with them, as if nothing had happened?!" she waited for Kim to say something, but the redhead remained silent. Shadow narrowed her mechanical eyes. "Ronald Stoppable abandoned you in an exploding lair. Shego let Drakken sneak up on you, injecting you with poison. She then let you fall into the raging Colorado river. Global Justice left you to the wolves, because they fear your talents. Your own family gave up on you, thinking you're dead!"

Kim stared into Shadow's eyes, hoping to see some sort of emotion besides hatred in those eyes. "Why? Why do you care about all that so much? I was the one who had endured all the pain, yet I can forgive them, why can't you? Turn back, Shadow, it's not too late."

"Because I'm not you, Kimberly. I'm no goody-goody. I cannot forgive those people for what had happened to you. But you, one whom I had thought to be able to understand me actually stand on their side? You evaporated my respect for you," she told the redhead, whose eyes widened in shock. "You ask me to turn back? Don't even think about it. Ten years ago, the decision that I made left no room for me to turn back. I can only continue on this bloody path, and hope that the end of the path is what I wish for."

"But…" Kim began to say, but Shadow cut her off.

"I'm not here to chat with you, Kimberly. I'm here to extend an invitation to you. Shego and Betty already accept the challenge, and are heading towards my base. You, my dear, will join them. As a playwright, I need all my actors in place before the final act can begin. In the drawer of that table, you will find a hypodermic dart filled with regenerative serum. Injected yourself with it, and you will be healed in no time. Call your tech geek, he will know where to find me."

Shadow's lips curled, an arrogant smirk painted on her face. The projected image disintegrated into data fragments, and the room fell silent. Kim looked at the table, and contemplated her choices. Inside the drawer of the table lay a hypodermic dart, but she wasn't sure what was in it.

Her Kimmunicator beeped, and Kim picked the device. Her mother had left the device with Kim upon the younger redhead's insistence. The dark skinned genius' face appeared on the screen.

"Kim, we have a sitch," he said once the call went through.

"Shot me, Wade," the redhead said. 'It seems that my decision is clear.'

kpkpkpkpkp

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Betty whispered to her partner, who was crouched behind a bush, emerald eyes scanning their surroundings. "There's nothing out here. My team has done a scan of the area as well, and found no excessive power usage."

Shego snorted, and stood up. "You do know that your headquarters was thrashed by this same psychopath, right? She managed to fool us again and again, but not this time. It's time for us to actually put that muscle in our skull to use," she remarked. "Besides, don't you think this would make a perfect hiding place for that psycho?"

Tall trees surrounded them, and low shrubs and bushes lined the forest floor. Various types of predators lurked in the darkness, ready to strike when the two woman let their guards down. Crickets sang their song in the background. But if one trained their hearing to the maximum, or had super powers, they would notice a low buzz in the background, or the faint light reflected by lenses of the surveillance cameras.

"I concede your point, though I don't see how that's going to help us locate the entrance," Betty snapped, rolling her eyes at the younger woman.

"Hey, I was the one who lead us here in the first place. If the rest of your goons want to keep their asses intact, I suggest that you follow what I say. I've dwell in the darkness longer than any of you, so at least I know what to expect."

"Need I remind you that this is no ordinary villain? She's Shadow, for fuck's sake," Betty said. "Just like what you've said, she has fooled us again and again. Don't you think we need to come up with a better plan than the one you have?"

"The best plan while dealing with her is to have no plan at all," Shego countered, crossing her arms. "Every time we come up with a plan, she always sees it coming, and get a plan ready to counter it. So why don't we jut charge in, and wreck the place up? Works for me and Kimmie all the time when we fight."

Betty narrowed her lone eye at the former thief. "Shego, you do realise what's at stake here right? You told me before, you can't bring yourself to do it, if Shadow is her. Now, it has been proven. Can you really do this?"

Shego ran her hand through her hair, sighing. "I'm not okay with this, Bets. But, call this as a redemption, alright? We failed her once, pushing her to walk the path that I left, and left her there for ten years. It might be late for us to actually do something about it, but at least we are doing something. Isn't this what Kimmie would want us to do as well?"

Betty nodded at the statement, knowing that Shego was right in the matter. Regarding the matter, Shego had kept a calm facade up ever since she found out about Project Fluctlight. But, she also knew that Shego was fighting an inner battle. It was simple too much for the pale woman to handle.

'Project Fluctlight... I thought UN abandoned the project years ago. It seems that we're wrong. Not only the project was still on track, they actually perfected it...' Betty thought to herself, and followed Shego, who was making her way even deeper into the forest. 'I can't believe GJ has overlooked all this. We are a failure... I am a failure...'

kpkpkpkpkp

Hana grabbed her brother by the collar, pulling the blonde male up onto his feet. Her eyes blazed with anger, yet her brother remained calm, and pried her fingers away. The female ninja huffed, and turned away, pulling her mask on.

If you're not going to do anything about this, then I will. With or without your consent," Hana said to him with her back turned. "You left me out when you raided their base last time. But this time, I'm leading the clan."

"They won't listen to your orders," Ron told her, sitting down once more. "You were there when they pledged loyalty to the Monkey Master. You may be the Han, Hana, but yore not the Monkey Master. They will listen to my orders, and mine alone."

Hana turned. "Then I'll go alone, brother. If you're too weak to defeat this Obsidian Pact, I'll do it for you. Think about it, brother. It's not just Yamanouchi which was destroyed. The lives in Croatia, whose hand was in it? Now Team Go and the Possibles have been taken, yet you're still sitting here?!"

The blonde male sighed. "I know you wish to avenge the fallen, Hana. But where do you want to start? We don't even know where their base is." he tried to explain. "Besides, our forces need time to recover from their previous endeavour. I need to formulate a plan as well."

Hana huffed, crossing her arms, and sat down. "Fine. But leave the psycho to me," she spat. "I'll deal with him personally."

"You mean her," Wade said from the vidscreen in the room. "Ron, meet up with Kim. She will guide you all to Shadow. The villain spoke with Kim just now, and extended an 'invitation' to her. Shego and Dr. Director are outside the base now, but I can't get into contact with them."

"Good, it's time to show them, whoever hurts Yamanouchi, they will receive ten fold in return." Ron and Hana said in unison.

"You're not thinking about going without Monique, are you?" Wade asked, and typed something into his computer. "She would be pissed if you leave her out of this. Not to mention that she is Kim's friend after all. She deserves to join you."

"Don't worry, she's coming with us," Hana said to the tech genius, much to their surprise. "We do need all the help we can get. With Kim, Monkey Master, the Han, Shego and Global Justice. I doubt that Obsidian Pact will be able to stand up to us."

Wade stopped typing, and gazed into the kunoichi's eyes. "Hana, you don't know who Shadow is. You have no idea what's she's capable of. Before she turned evil, she was a prodigy in almost everything. She was well known around the world. Now, with mad science behind her back, she will be able to unleash horror you a can't even begin to imagine."

"You know who Shadow is, don't you, Wade?" Ron queried. "Just tell us, who is this mysterious psychopath? Knowing her identity will help us to fight her. Why won't you share this information with us?"

"Because I vowed that the secret will die with me," Wade answered truthfully. "Dr. Director and Shego know who she is as well, and they've taken the same vow. We're sorry, Ron. But this is a secret that must die with us. We can't afford to let the world know."

"The DNA composition will tell us who," Hana commented. "After we take her out, we can always do a DNA test. Do you really think that you can stop us from knowing?"

Wade's face turned grim. "Then I must make sure nothing is left of Shadow Eclipse in this world." he remarked before cutting off the call.

kpkpkpkpkp

Shadow placed her flesh hand on the access panel, and waited for the door to open with a low hiss, and closed once more when she stepped into the room. Sensors received neural commands from the leader, and the lights flickered on. She let her gaze land on the two figures bound to metal tables. An evil grin plastered across her lips, and she strode towards them.

"Trying to betray me huh?" she asked in a low voice, trying to gauge whether these two new victims of her were still conscious or not. Vivian and Felix opened their eyes, and tried to speak, but it came out as a hoarse croak. "Don't waste your energy. I don't want to hear your voice as well."

"When you two saved me ten years ago, I regarded you as my saviours. You took the pain away, you showed me hope. You let me have a new future," Shadow continued. "For years I out my trust in the both of you, making you two my right hand men, trusting you with my most secretive operations. And what did I get in return? You're selling me out to Global Justice. The one organisation in the world I hate the most besides the United Nations."

"We didn't betray you..." Vivian a managed to croak out, and received a back handed slap to the face.

"Shut up!" Shadow hollered. "I don't want to hear your voice. I just want to fucking kill the two of you, but that would appease the anger inside of me. You betrayed me, just like how my closest comrades did in my pat life. I was wrong to believe you two. I was wrong to believe that I was loved, and cared for!! Again and again, I'm betrayed by the people closest to me!!"

"Again and again this world only prove that it's nothing but a mass of corrupted humans with twisted values," Shadow said to them. "I will cull humanity myself. the rising population only cause humanity to walk down the path of darkness. But it will end soon."

"This isn't who you are," Felix said. "Don't do something you'll regret."

"How do you know I'll regret my decision?" Shadow countered. "What makes you think that I'm wrong? Because I'm taking away innocent lives? Because I went against my own moral code and pulled the trigger for Project Fluctlight? ... I loved you, Felix. But it seems that no matter what happens, my most beloved person will betray me. A past that I want to forget just keep coming back to haunt me."

"Obsidian Pact will be the death of me. But like a phoenix I shall rise from the ashes, greater than before."

kpkpkpkpkp

The end of yet another chapter. I'm sorry for the late update, but I've been real busy with my final term here. Exams are in two weeks time, and I have a damn project to get over with. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Do drop me a review or pm me if you have any comments or critiques. They help me grow, and I accept them with open arms. Til next time.


	23. Bitter Truth

KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS.

Guest: So, last chapter was heavy? I would like to hear your comment on this one.

 **CHAPTER 23 BITTER TRUTH**

Kim landed the aircraft on an open field a few miles away from Middleton. She stretched in the pilot's seat, glad to feel like herself again. Like what Shadow had told her, the serum had healed all of her wounds, and there was no side effect as far as the redhead could tell. In fact, she felt like the time had never froze for her.

Killing the engines, she stood up and went over to the door, punching in a code and waited for the door to slide open with a soft hiss. Cool night breeze kissed her face, and the sounds of crickets singing were music to her ears. Sure, she had been in nature all the time while global trotting, but there never was a time when she could stop and stare at the wonders of nature.

Kim silently thanked Ron for the chance she had. The blonde male had promised to meet her at the field, but he had yet to show up. The redhead shrugged, and shook her head at the antics of the childhood friend whom never seem to grow out of his habit yet.But to Kim, that was what made Rin so special in her eye, as a good friend, a brother, and in a point of her life, her boyfriend.

She jumped from the craft, bending her knees slightly to reduce the impact of the landing. Olive green eyes scanned her surroundings, and she found nothing out of the ordinary. Kim began to feel anxious, and not even the soothing orchestra of the night could sooth her nerves. Her mind kept screaming at her to go and find Shego, and her family. But she had promised Wade that she wouldn't leave without Ron. She began to berate the male silently, and hoping that he would turn up soon. Otherwise she would just take the craft back into the air. Promise or not. Nature or not.

After another five minutes, Kim let out a sigh, and turned back to the craft. It seemed that she was going in alone after all. There was still no sign of Ron, and Kim didn't feel like wasting anymore time to wait for the man. She needed to save people. And stop a villain.

Bushes rustled behind her, and Kim dropped into her battle stance immediately. Eyes focused on the particular bush, she waited for the attack. But it never came. Emerging from the bush was none other than Ron Stoppable, followed closely by her best friend Monique, and a dark skinned woman in ninja attire. Kim blinked a few times, relaxing.

"Hana?" she queried. Before the Kunoichi could confirm her guess, Monique rushed forward and engulfed the redhead in a crushing hug.

"I missed you, girlfriend," Monique said to Kim, releasing her friend. "Now, don't go missing on us anymore, get it?"

Kim plastered on a smile, facing her friends. "Save the chit chat for later," she said, and climbed back into her craft. "We have plans to thwart and villains to defeat."

"Just like the good old times," Ron said, beaming. "Team Possible is back!!"

Hana and Monique merely exchanged looks, shaking their heads. The trio followed Kim onto the craft.

"I hope Wade has already briefed you on the sitch," Kim said, buckling herself in. "Buckle up! Next stop, Canada!"

kpkpkpkpkp

Shadow tapped her fingers on the armrest, the other hand twirling a dagger. Red mechanical eyes regarded the four other occupants of the room coldly. Her lips curled up into a malicious smile when she heard a pained groan from the blue haired man.

She stood up, putting the dagger down and walked over to the fallen hero, kicking him in the face. Hego's face snapped, another pained shout was torn from his throat. His lips were split from the impact, and he gazed up at his tormentors with a blank face.

"Enjoying yourself?" Shadow mocked the hero. "You know, I had often wondered how far I can get before breaking Team Go. It seems so easy now. I wonder how did you give Aviarius such a challenge back in your heroic days... oh yes, that's right. You had Shego, didn't you?"

Mego coughed, the pain from the electric shocks his body had endured wracking through all his nerves. "Don't you dare..." he croaked, before Shadow pressed the remote strapped to her belt. The man screamed from the pain, and fell limp when Shadow cut the current off.

"What were you saying?" she asked, smirking. "I couldn't hear you over the screams. God, you sounded like a girl." she turned back to Hego. "You know, Team Go should've just retired when Shego dropped out from the team. If you had done so, perhaps I wouldn't be targeting you four."

"Don't hurt..."

"Our sister..."

The Wego twins said, struggling to

pushed themselves up, but Shadow pressed another remote, and they writhed in pain. Their pain receptors were stimulated to their maximum, action potentials regenerating in a nonstop torrent. Shadow stopped when both teens ceased their screams, and allowed the twins to slump back onto the floor.

"Don't you fucking hurt them!" Hego hollered, summoning his strength and leaping up to tackle Shadow.

The petite woman ducked under his arms, and punched him in the chest, listening to the sound of breaking ribs. Hego gasped in a sharp breath, and staggered backwards, falling and curling into a foetal position. Bloody froth covered his lips, and he glared at his tormentor.

"What are you looking at?" Shadow mocked, and crouched down. She pulled out her gun, pressing the barrel to his forehead, finger on the trigger. "All I want is Shego. When she arrives, she'll take your place. You are my substitute actors, but none of you are on the level of that green bitch."

"Leave Shego alone!" Mego yelled. Shadow pressed the remote once more, making sure the purple hero fall unconscious before turning the current off.

She stood up, replacing the gun back into the holster. "I've had my fun. Stay here like good boys, and wait for your darling sister."

Shadow laughed, and turned to leave the room. 'It's time to draw the curtains for this chapter.

kpkpkpkpkp

Things were certainly not going in the way Shego had planned, which meant no plan at all. She belatedly realised that they did need a plan after all, especially to get into the heart of the base without anyone noticing. Shego had given up the frontal assault from one glimpse of their weapons systems and security. Not even the ex world's best thief could get pass all that without getting caught, and she wasn't risking it.

The plasma wielder sucked her teeth, and pulled the one eyed brunette into a corridor, with her behind. They made it just in time before a dozen of Hench Co. henchmen strode down the corridor, headed outside. Each of them carried some sort of canister, empty from what Shego could see, but the countdown display at the side of the canister sent her nerves into a frenzy.

"You see that?" Betty asked in a low whisper once the henchmen were out of sight. Shego nodded, and she proceeded to explain what she knew to the pale green woman. "That's an antimatter canister, invented by CERN. Antimatter is the most powerful energy source known to man. It releases energy with one hundred percent efficiency, unlike nuclear fission which runs at a mere 1.5 percent. Antimatter creates no pollution or radiation, and a droplet could power New York City for a full day. There is, however, one catch..."

"Let me guess... highly unstable?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Betty confirmed, ignoring the apparent sarcasm. "It ignites when it comes in contact with absolutely anything, including air. The canister generates an electromagnetic field which suspends the antimatter in it. A single gram of the substance contains the energy of a twenty kiloton of nuclear bomb, the size of the atomic bomb dropped in Hiroshima."

Shego rolled her eyes. The brunette was starting to behave like Drakken, and she was in no mood to listen to any rants. She held up a hand, and eerie green flames burst from it. "Look, can we settle this like some sort of civilised people? Just tell me how destructive it is in layman's term."

Betty coughed. "Imagine a quarter of a gram of that thing, which is barely visible to the naked eye. Then, imagine that it annihilates the entire Vatican City. All that's left behind is a huge empty crater. The evidence that it had ever existed will be wiped clean. If such WMD is set up at points all over the world, Obsidian Pact will have the greatest military power on earth."

Shego snuffed out the green flames, and crossed her arms. "OK, let me get this right. So basically that thing is much worse than a bomb, or rather, and atomic bomb?"

"Yes," the one eyed woman said. "It can't be detected by any of our equipments. It's not an explosive, and it isn't radioactive. Hell, it won't even register on our metal detectors."

"The batteries..."

"Are made out of plastic," Betty told the green woman. "It does not run on ordinary batteries. The canister uses slush hydrogen, which again is a non explosive, non radioactive thing."

Shego shook her head. She couldn't imagine what had driven Shadow into such madness. "Fine, we'll just have to trust your team to handle it."

"I'm on it," Betty replied, tapping into her com unit.

kpkpkpkpkp

Gemini sat grinning in his chair. He had finally gotten his revenge. His twin sister had finally tasteed defeat, and her precious little organisation completely destroyed, by none other than he himself. True, Shadow had been the one to make it possible, but he like to think that he was biggest contributor. He did lead the henchmen in after all.

He had no idea how Shadow had gained access into Global Justice so easily, and neither did he want to know. He had seen how Drakken had fallen because he had been Kim's arch foe, and DNAmy disposed because she no longer had any value in the leader's eyes. But he knew he would be spared, for now.

As head of the attack forces, he knew he was still needed. Shadow had said that she would attack UN as well, but so far he had seen nothing of the sort. Hence Gemini knew he still had time to weave his plans before putting them into action. He couldn't afford any mistakes, for such things could cause him his life.

For now, while Shadow was busy with her new toys, she barely checked in on them. It would give him sufficient time to complete his plan, and leave the rogue organisation before Shadow set her hounds on him. Dementor too felt threatened, and the two man had been working together to plan their escape.

"Dementor, how's the escape pod coming up?" Gemini asked, turning to see the German typing away at his laptop, ignoring him. "Dementor, the escape pod?" he inquired in a louder voice.

The German looked up, blinking before focusing on the one eyed male he was currently cooperating with. "Ah yez, the pod iz coming along finely."

Gemini nodded, satisfied. All he needed now was some sort of distraction to keep Shadow away from the command centre, and he could seize control over the entire base, and turn it into his new World Evil Empire.

"What can I do?" he murmured to himself, rubbing his chin.

The cold metal of a gun barrel was pressed to the back of his head, and he shuddered. His heart leapt, and he cursed himself for not locking the doors. He turned slowly, and felt the silent click of the trigger, and immediately froze. He sat rigidly, sweat rolling off his forehead.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shadow asked in a low voice, dripping with venom. "Are you trying to betray me as well? After what I've done for the both of you?!" her voice dropped to a whisper, fingers tightening around the trigger.

Dementor slammed the laptop shut, and turned to flee from the room. Shadow whipped the gun in the German's direction, and pulled the trigger. The mad scientist cried out in pain before falling face first to the ground. Blood pooled around his body, and his eyes were wide in shock. Shadow pointed the gun back at Gemini.

"He's such a stupid man," she drawled. "You know, if he hasn't run, I might've spared his life for other purposes. You, on the other hand..."

Gemini breathed in deeply. "You still need me to lead our troops for the assault against UN. You can't dispose of me yet." he played his cards, hoping he was right. "I am the only military man you have."

"When did I ever say that I need you in the destruction of the United Nations?" Shadow queried, amused by what she was hearing. The man actually thought that she would send him to attack United Nations? No way she was doing that. "Mind you, Sheldon, but aren't you being a little cocky? I'll make this as blunt as possible, alright? I don't need you to help me. I can manage things here onwards all by my lonesome."

"But, what about what I've done alongside you?!" he began to say, and screamed when a bullet tore through his thigh. He sank to the ground, clutching his wounded limb, the blood pouring from the wound. "You selfish bastard!" he yelled out of fear and rage.

"Selfish bastard? Me?" Shadow mocked. "I'm not the one who grovel at another's feet just to get revenge on his kid sister, right? I'm not the one betraying the organisation which has given him so much, am I? Sheldon, maybe I'm a bastard, but I'm not a traitor myself."

The man glared into those red eyes, and he immediately knew he was doomed. There was no way Shadow would let him go. He closed his eyes, and waited for his life to end.

Shadow smirked, and pulled the trigger.

kpkpkpkpkp

Shadow watched her Bebes pull the two elder Possibles into he room, struggling to free themselves. Part of her was amused to see the futile attempt, another part of her was enraged to see the both of them. She didn't know which emotion had the rein over the mind, and she wasn't interested to find one. One hand stroked the barrel of her favourite revolver, the other propped up her chin.

James and Ann stopped struggling when they saw Shadow watching them from the shadows, her lips twisted into a cruel smile. Shadow was thoroughly amused now, especially when the two knew when to shut up and pay attention to the person in charge.

"Had fun with my toys?" she inquired in a low voice.

"Let us go!" Ann pleaded, her voice cracking. "Whatever did we ever do to you?!"

Shadow's smile faltered, and she took hold of the revolver. "I will do just that. But first, you must pay for your sins." the woman said in a harsh tone.

The two Possibles' face turned into utter disbelief. In their entire lives, they'd never seen or encountered such a twisted theory. To them, Shadow was a madwoman, but now, she was completely out of it.

"What?!" James hollered, and began to struggle once more. The Bebe holding him pushed the man down onto the floor, pinning his back with one knee and holding his hands behind his back. "Leave my wife and children alone!!"

"Such a good father, no?" Shadow mocked, reclining her head a little, her eyes focusing on the ceiling. "You know, James, I thought I misjudged you. Perhaps I'm the in the wrong after all," she baited, waiting for a response. "When your family abandoned your efforts to search for Kimberly almost a decade ago, I thought you would care less for what happen to your children."

"Leave my kids out of this," he growled, trying to break out from the Bebe's hold.

Shadow smiled patiently, and pointed the gun at Ann, whose eyes widened in shock and her fave paled at the sight of the weapon. "Don't lie to me, James, or your wife dies. And so will your children. And after that, you..."

"You think we're afraid to die?" Ann asked in a calm voice. Her earlier fear was gone, her eyes replaced by determined flames. "If our children are gone, James and I have nothing left! You would've murdered my entire family! You would've taken everything from us!"

"Not everything," Shadow replied. "Not yet," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a thumb drive. She connected it to the laptop on the desk. She turned it on and looked over at his captives. "I'm afraid you have not yet grasp the true nature of your predicament."

With a smile on her lips, Shadow padded back and forth in front of her captives. savouring every single moment. "James, Ann," she whispered. "The both of you forgot about something more valuable than your own lives. The lives of the public, and the fate of the world."

The two doctors looked almost catatonic in the dim glow of the lightings in the room. "Please," James finally stammered, looking up into his captor's eyes. "If all these annihilate..."

" ** _If_**?" Shadow laughed. "If it annihilate?" she motioned to her body. "I'm connected to every single one of my troops, who are guarding all these canisters, as well as my base. Global Justice will never be able to save anyone."

"You wouldn't..."

' _I will_ ,' Shadow thought, enjoying the look of horror on their faces. "The two of you have the power to stop me," she said. "And to save the world, just like what your daughter does all the time. But, you need to kill me to achieve that. At the same time, I know this is the one line the both of you wouldn't cross, especially Ann."

The two glued their eyes to the screen, watching the numbers counting down at the side of the canisters. Though they seemed empty, James knew exactly what were in them. But they had time. There was still twenty more hours for Global Justice to track the canisters down and find a way to stop the annihilation.

"Perhaps this will help to inspire you," Shadow reached over and hit a few keys on the laptop. The countdown numbers immediately reduced to six hours. She smiled. "I think it's time we heat things up, no?"

"Don't!" both Ann and James shouted, but it fell onto deaf ears.

"If you do what I want the both of you to do, then this can be stopped. The fate of humanity rest in your hands now," Shadow told them.

Their faces ashened as the numbers continued to tick by. The villain took a glance at the canisters, and returned her eyes to Ann and James. The two of them were staring at her, their eyes now blazing with hatred.

 _'Hate me,'_ Shadow thought. _'The greater the emotion, the more potent the energy that will be released when this is over.'_

James was desperately trying to figure out what to do. His mind ran over all the facts he knew about antimatter, and all of them told him that there was no way to stop the annihilation once the countdown has begun. The world was sitting on a time bomb, and perhaps the only way to save it was to listen to the psychotic madwoman who had ordered the canisters to be placed.

"Come on, do it," she taunted him, waving for the Bebe to release the man. James clambered to his feet, and Shadow pressed the revolver into his hands. "Kill me, and sever the connection of the snythodrones and Bebes. Then you can call in GJ, and have them search for the canisters. All my troops will be deactivated once they cease to receive signal from me. You will be saved. The world will be saved."

"The secret is how to die," Shadow continued. "I understand that, following the ways of the ancients. All of you are great minds, and yet you stopped embracing the ancient truths. You are cowards, nothing more than hat. You refuse to understand the power of sacrifice, refusing to take my life in exchange for the world."

James stared at the gun in his hand, his wife was shaking her head, sobbing. "James, don't do this, you are not a murderer."

"One life, or the lives of humanity, choose," Shadow pressed, and ordered Ann to be released. The woman sank to her knees beside James, willing the man to put the gun away. "I will you, James, Ann. I am a willing sacrifice. Your final roles has been written. You will transform me. You will liberate me from my mortal shell. You will do this, both of you, or the world ends tonight," she paused. "Consider this your final punishment."

James' eyes rose slowly to meet Shadow's. " ** _Killing you? A punishment?_** Do you think I will hesitate? You murdered all those innocent lives! How many families have you torn apart?! How much pain do you want to inflict?!"

"No!!" Shadow exploded with a force that startled even herself. "You are wrong! I did not murder anyone! You all did! It was you all who left Kimberly to die ten years ago! Their blood are on your hands, and those of GJ, Ronald and Sheridan! From there the wheels were set in motion. You all killed those people, not me!"

Ann's knuckles turned white, her fingers clenching her white coat in rage. "You know nothing of what happened to Kim ten years ago, and she's not dead, she's still alive..."

"I know everything!" Shadow fired back. "I was there when she was brought back from the dead. If it wasn't for Master Syn, Kimberly wouldn't have survived! I was there when you two supported her on the world saving business. I was there when Ronald abandoned her in an exploding factory. I was there when Sheridan let her fall to Drammen's poison, and to fall into the river. I was there when Will Do left her to the wolves."

"You all claimed that you loved her, that you all cared for her. Did you think you were trying to care and love her when she threw herself into the hero biz? Were you all loving her when you gave up hope that she is dead, when she's alive? What kind of parents let their daughter face the risks of death every day? What kind of parents give up on their daughter, when they are the ones who told her she could do anything?!" Shadow now moved in front of the couple and crouched down, holding James' hand steady, and pressed the barrel of the gun to her chest. "But most important...what kind of parents can look their own daughter in the eyes... even after all those years of raising her... and not even recognise her!"

kpkpkpkpkp

So, does everyone have your torches ready? Or have you anticipated this from the beginning? Either way, this story is slowly coming to an end. For those who like this story, I thank you for your support. For those who doesn't, maybe this story isn't the one you're looking for. At any rate, I'll continue with what I have in mind, and accept all constructive criticism.


	24. Another Playwright

**KIM POSSIBLE: LOST IN THE DARKNESS**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE. IT BELONGS TO DISNEY. I OWN ONLY MY OC. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO REAL PERSON OR PEOPLE ARE MERE COINCIDENCE. NO FINANCIAL PROFIT IS MADE FROM THIS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

Guest: I curtsy to your compliment, dear reader. You have no idea how much I appreciate those simple words. Sometimes, a simple gesture would suffice to warm one's heart.

 **CHAPTER 24 ANOTHER PLAYWRIGHT**

The words were like sharp knives, piercing her skin, stabbing her heart over and over again. Ann's blue eyes brimmed with tears, but she held them in, not wanting to show anymore weakness in front of the woman who had caused her family, and the world great pain. The neurosurgeon shook her head in denial, closing her eyes briefly before opening them once more, her blue orbs meeting those mechanical red ones.

' _Not just anyone… this woman, she's my daughter, my Kimmie-cub…'_

She tried to tell herself that Shadow couldn't be her daughter. Her daughter was lying on a hospital bed, recovering from her injuries. There was no way Shadow was Kim. Their personalities were too different. One was the hero looked up by everyone. The other was a psycho bent on mass murder and terrorism. Even if the incident from ten years ago hurt the teen emotionally in some way, she was convinced that her daughter would not sink into such a state.

To fall into the abyss of darkness, and was lost in it. No, not lost, but enjoying it.

"Emotional much?" Shadow whispered, and stood up to her full height, towering over the two who still sat on the floor, shell-shocked from the news she had just broken to them. She let a small smirk grace her lips, and walked over to her chair, sitting down. "Surprised? Aren't you two happy to see your daughter back? Give me some sort of feedback, will you? After all, I did try my best to make a dramatic appearance back into your life."

James stumbled onto his feet, the gun in hand. "You're not our daughter. There's no way our daughter would end up like you!" he whipped the gun up, and fired.

The bullet hit Shadow in the shoulder, and the villainess let out a howl before grabbing the injured shoulder, red eyes aimed at James, who fired once more. The bullet bounced off the metal of her other shoulder, and was embedded in the wall. Shadow shot to her feet in rage, ready to kill the man.

Before James could fire once more, Ann tackled him, and the next bullet hit a light over their head. The rocket scientist struggled out from his wife's grip, and was about to yell at her when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"James, please, stop this…" Ann pleaded, tugging on her husband's sleeve. "She's our daughter. No matter who she has become, she's still my daughter. Your daughter. **Our** daughter."

For the briefest moment, Ann allowed her motherly side to emerge, and reach out towards the woman who had so much negative emotions bottled up inside of her. And in that moment, she sensed the link. It was tenuous, as though it would break like a gossamer. But Ann was convinced that Shadow was her daughter. That special bond was all the proof the neurosurgeon had needed.

James swallowed. "Ann, she's not our daughter. Kimmie-cub is not a monster. She would never sink this low. She would never kill. She's a hero. Besides, our Kim is in the hospital, recovering from the wounds this madwoman inflicted. This woman is a psychopath. She's trying to trick us…"

"No…" Ann said, shaking her head. "She's our daughter. I'm her mother, I know it…"

"Then why couldn't you recognize me when you first see me?" Shadow inquired in a low tone. Her voice dangerously calm. "If you truly claim to be my mother, why did you abandon me? Why did you lose faith in me? Why did you leave me to suffer those pain alone?!" she yelled the last sentence out, panting. "Why, for all these years, did you live in the delusion that I'm dead?"

Ann was unable to meet her eyes. "I… I…"

"That's enough!" Shadow hollered. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. The two of you are pathetic parents! When you two abandoned me ten years ago, I told myself, that it would be the first and the last time. Kimberly Anne Possible died in that mission, and I, Shadow Eclipse, will be using her mortal shell to destroy this world!"

kpkpkpkpkp

Shego crept in the dark, trying to get her bearings, without much avail. She was unfamiliar with the layout of the place, and thus had gotten herself lost in dead ends a couple of times. But this time, she was sure that she was in the right place. The darkness was not as deafeningly quiet as before, but was filled with pained groans of the prisoners. Not to mention that the place practically reeked the coppery smell of blood.

She allowed her hands to flare up, giving her a better vision of her surroundings, and found herself staring into the two identical faces which belonged to Jim and Tim. The Possible twins' eyes widened in shock before the two scrambled over to the bars separating them.

With the sudden flare in the dark space, the other prisoners began to stir, and Shego could make out other men and women behind bars, reaching out towards her, babbling in languages she failed to understand. Swallowing hard, she tore her emerald gaze from the state the prisoners were in, and focused on the twins in front of her.

"Did you see mom and dad?" they both asked in unison.

"I could ask the same about my brothers," Shego replied, and grabbed the bars, melting them with her plasma. "Come on, let's get the two out of her before Shadow finds us."

"Your brothers are being tortured," Jim said in a low tone, and Tim elbowed him in the ribs, signalling him to shut up. his doubled glared, rubbing his ribs, but remained quiet.

Shego didn't look up. "I know what's happening to them. But they're just baits. It's me who Shadow wants," she stepped away from the hole she created by melting off some of the bars, watching the two climbing out from their cells. "Look, when we find your parent and my brothers, I want you to bring them out of here, do you hear me?"

"Why?" Tim huffed. "We want to help. We can take Shadow down together."

"NO!" Shego yelled, surprising the twins and herself with the tone she was using. She winced inwardly, putting a hand on a shoulder of each of the twins. "I don't want the two of you to get involved in this."

"When she kidnapped our family, she already got us involved," Jim stated. "Let us help, Shego. She has mom and dad."

Shego shook her heads. "It's my fault things escalated to this state today. I'm the only one who can stop this," her emerald eyes seemed sad. "Let me handle things from here onwards, alright? Stay behind me."

"Fine," the twins agreed, crossing their arms over their chests.

Shego smiled softly, ruffling their hair. The two had finally let go of their hatred for her. Though she couldn't understand how and why, she was happy for the change. The twins reminded her so much of her own twin brothers.

Her com unit chirped, and Wade's face appeared on the small screen. "I know this may look like a bad time to contact you, but I need to send you the layout of the place. I've located thermal signatures in rooms above you. They might be more prisoners."

"I'm on it, nerdlinger," Shego replied. "Can you scan the place to see if you can find the Possibles? And find a way to get these other prisoners out. This place makes me sick!"

"I can't hack into their systems," Wade said exasperatedly, furiously typing away at his keyboard. "But I'll keep you updated on the sitch. Speaking of sitch, Shego, are you sure you're up to this?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.

Shego shot him a glare, hoping that he would shut up. She had no intentions for the Possible twins to know what they were up against. In fact, the less people who knew, the better.

"As I'll ever be," she replied dryly before cutting the communication off.

kpkpkpkpkp

Ron untangled himself from the wires, and nearly lost his pants in the process. Kim and Hana shook their heads at the sight, and stifled their giggles when the Monkey Master looked up at them with an irritated look on his face.

"Very funny," he commented dryly as he stood up, and pulled his pants back up, securing it with a belt, not that it was much use anyway. "How far is it?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know. The only thing I know is that we need to tear this place down, just like how we tear down Drakken's lair in the past," she said with a smile. "I'm definitely missing the good old days. It's a shame I missed ten years of my life by sleeping."

"Hey, hey, don't say something like that. The world will go back to its original state. After all, Team Possible is back," Hana interjected.

"She's right, girlfriend," Monique concurred, patting her friend on the back. "With you back, anything is possible, right?"

"Are you trying to imply that you guys can't get anything done without me around?" Kim joked, fumbling around her pouch for her infrared red specs. "Heat signatures in the next room. Must be Hench's men. On for some action?"

"Hell, yeah!" Ron replied, pumping his fist in the air.

Hana decided to reply with actions. Melting into the shadows, the rest heard the door slid open with a low hiss. Then a few grunts, and Hana whistled to get their attention. Kim looked down at the fallen henchmen, arching an amused eyebrow at Hana, then with a smirk, turned to Ron. The male ninja scoffed, crossing his arms, and mumbled something under his breath about attention stealing kunoichi.

"Look at what we have here," a male voice sounded from their back. And there was Aviarius, dressed in an elaborated robe with peacock feathers. A dark mask covered the upper half of his face, an arrogant smirk plastered on his lips. "Kim Possible, how dare of you to set foot back at Obsidian Pact. Master Shadow had been generous enough to let you go once. But this time…"

Crows appeared behind him, crowding the entrance with their numbers. Falcons swooped into the room after the crows, their giant wing span effectively covered the entrance even further. Aviarius cackled madly, and pointed a finger at the group.

Blue aura burst out from Ron's body, and formed a shape like a monkey around him. The blue aura swept the birds out from the air into the walls, where the birds let out a screech before falling limp onto the ground. Monique watched in amazement, while Kim patted Hana on the back, and whispered something to the kunoichi, who giggled behind a gloved hand.

"NO!" Aviarius howled, pulling at his own hair. "My birds! My beloved birds!" he turned to them, and pounced on Kim.

The redhead ducked under a fist, and brought her elbow up into his jaw. The sound of bone breaking could be heard. The villain grabbed his injured jaw, and kicked at Kim blindly. The hero smirked, and grabbed his leg, twirled him once before throwing him into a nearby wall. Aviarius let out a howl when he hit the wall, and struggled up to his knees.

"My minions, attack!" he yelled, and more birds swarmed the room. But this time, the birds were clearly created in a lab. They were hybrids, and each of the birds were larger than their average size, with metal claws attached to their talons.

"Oh, finally!" Hana said with a smile, and melted into the shadows.

Kim shook her head, and slipped into her fighting stance once more. Monique followed her lead, taking a more defensive stance. Ron, on the other hand, ignored the sudden increase in the number of birds, and focused on his power to take their enemies out.

"Come on, Aviarius, show me your worst!" Kim taunted.

Aviarius stood up. "I'll make sure you regret coming back to life!"

"And I'll make you regret breaking out from jail," Kim replied in her confident tone.

kpkpkpkpkp

Betty sneaked into another room, and quickly jammed something into the access panel on the inside. She touched the cool metallic wall, searching for a light switch, and found it to the left of the door.

Fluorescent light flickered to life above her head, illuminating the room in its soft white rays. Banks of supercomputers lined the room, but no henchmen were sitting in front of the terminals. The former leader of Global Justice assumed that all the henchmen had went out to place the antimatter in place.

To the one eyed woman, she felt that it was a foolish move for Shadow to deploy all her henchmen outside. It would give them the chance to strike and take out the base in record time. Something kept bugging at the back of her mind, telling her not to call in her forces, that it was all a trap.

Betty took another step forward, and the floor beneath her gave away. Refraining herself from screaming, she took out her grapple gun and fired upwards, but the angled descent made it harder, and the hook missed the edge by a few good inches. Betty swore, and discarded the grapple gun, curling into a ball to reduce the force of impact.

What she didn't expect was a soft mattress cushioning her fall.

"Who's there?" asked a man.

Betty opened her eyes, blinking a few time, and noticed that the room was completely dark. She squinted into the darkness, trying to see who had been talking, but saw nothing but darkness. She swung her feet out, and jumped down from the mattress. Her boots making contact with the floor made an echo in the room, and Betty winced at the loud sound.

"Who's… there?" a female voice asked this time.

"Betty?" came the voice. "Betty, is it really you?"

The one-eyed woman searched for a torchlight, and switched it on. The narrow beam of light pierced through the darkness, and at the edge of the beams were two metal tables, with blood dripping off from the edges. Two bodies lay on top of the table. The blonde woman let her head loll to the side, her blue eyes meeting Betty's onyx ones.

The blonde's hair was matted to her sweat drenched forehead, and a large gash was weeping blood. Her body was covered with a thin sheet of white robe, and covered in red patches of blood. The exposed limbs were bruised and lacerated. One eye was swollen closed, and her lips were split.

"Vivian!" she screamed, running and sinking onto her knees beside Vivian. The blonde gave her a weak smile, and clasped Betty' hand in hers. "Oh God, what happened to you?!" tears began to gather in her eyes. Using one hand, she wiped them away with a frustrated grunt.

"Love, I'm fine…" Vivian whispered. "See, I'm right in front of you."

Betty shook her head, willing the tears to stay down this time, and failed. "No, look at you. I told you to leave last time, why didn't you do so? Why did you have to stay with that monster?!"

"She is not a monster," the male voice said.

Betty shone her torchlight at the man, and saw that it was Felix. The man's state was almost the same as Vivian. And similar to the blonde robotics genius, his eyes had yet to lose the fire.

"Yeah, she's something worse. Calling her a monster is an insult to the species itself," Betty said. Vivian glared at her, but Betty merely glared back. "What?! I'm not saying anything wrong, am I? She might have been my protégé, but I can't just forgive her for her sins for that one reason."

"Kim…and Shadow…" Felix started. "They're not the same…"

Betty's eyes widened in shock. "But the DNA fingerprinting…"

"DNA does not truly define a person…" Vivian mumbled. "Project Fluctlight, and Project Replication. That was what changed things…"

kpkpkpkpkp

Without anyone noticing, a figure stepped into the room. He silently stepped behind Shadow, and pointed a gun to the woman's head. Shadow whipped around to meet her attacker, but was frozen in her spot when she realized who she was facing.

"Yes," the man said with a malicious smile. "I believe that it's time to close the curtains. This play has taken a turn which is not in my script, and as a playwright, I feel obligated to step forward and so something about it.

"Master Syn Diablo…" Shadow managed to whisper in a mix of awe and fear.

kpkpkpkpkp

So, allow me to start with apologies. I know, it has been a long wait for those who are waiting to see this chapter, but life has been demanding. Two days after my last update was my midterm exams. After that was Chemistry project, student council election, and various big and small quizzes. Now, trial exam is just two weeks away, and finals one and a half month, so forgive me for the scarce updates. Please understand that I do need to get into a university nest year, and these upcoming exams will determine everything.

Next, I would like to thank those who left me a review as usual. Thank you so much for your kind words. Equal thanks are extended to all those who favourited and followed this story. I wouldn't be able to come this far if it weren't for all of you. Thank you so much.

And here we are. Shadow letting the truth sink it. Kim infiltrating the base. Shego found the Possible twins and has been forgive. Betty found Vivian and Felix by accident. What will she learn from the two? And the mysterious man at the end of the chapter. Syn Diablo. Who is he? What role does he play in this?

Stay tuned. I'll see you all soon.


End file.
